


Star Wars Episode IX: The Last Jedi (an alternate path)

by MordenGrey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordenGrey/pseuds/MordenGrey
Summary: A novel-length work on how The Last Jedi could have went.This is my first fan-fiction.





	1. Prologue: The Outer Rim - (4 ABY) K-18 Quadrant, Anoat Sector: Bespin

The Ugnaught scratched his pig-shaped nose and growled under his breath as he rode the repulsorlift up to the lower quarters of Cloud City. He glared at the large cart containing various items dropped accidentally or on purpose into one of the many reactor shafts; displeased the dwellers above were becoming more conscious of their belongings. Those who never ventured down to the processing vanes or reactor bulb didn’t know their fallen or cast off items would turn up where he and his associates worked. He predicted only a few weeks remained in which he could sell what he found before they realized he profited from what they discarded.

Bort would miss the credits he acquired from offworlders, but felt overjoyed thinking of never returning to the lower quarters of Bespin again. In his time of selling the many treasures he plundered from the shafts up and down the reactor stalk, he’d learned three things: Tall people could not be trusted, he preferred selling and trading with pirates to merchants and if you couldn’t afford your own ship, you had no business buying his precious wares. Bort knew he wasn’t as clever or charismatic as his clientele, so he made rules to protect himself from swindlers.

Instinctively he squinted when the light surrounding him shifted from dim and artificial to a natural glow from the moons orbiting the planet. The repulsorlift slowed to a halt and before he could maneuver his squat body off the platform, two Bothans approached his cart to rummage through his wares. Bort squealed at them as he pulled his goods towards the small droid parts emporium where he set up shop. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing the two canine-looking scavengers head toward the landing pads rather than follow him.  
He waved to a human standing behind the counter of a droid-part kiosk—Erlek Tin, a man he’d known for several years yet never spoke too—and sauntered to the small entrance of a storage crate sitting next door.

After briefly glancing over his shoulder, the Ugnaught quickly punched his clearance code into the datapad securing the greater portion of his goods. Seconds later the cyberlock beeped and then clicked, allowing him to open the gate and pull his cart of salvaged items inside. Bort tapped the holopad on his right, causing the lights to power on and a countertop rise from the ground. Everything but his newest finds were already on display and so it took him little time to prepare his wares for the evening. The moment he finished placing the new pieces on the counter and empty shelves, he started on cleaning and polishing anything with metal on it.

Bort smiled upon hearing the sound of repulsorlift engines and sublight drives powering down at the landing pads a hundred yards away. He’d lived in Bespin long enough to know what smuggler ships and transport vehicles sounded like. Keeping his head down to hide traces of desperation, Bort focused on giving his treasures a shine he could see his reflection in.

His vision of credits stacking themselves into small, neat towers shaped like Cloud City were cut short by two looming shadows obstructing his light. Bort let out a curt snort as he looked up and then inhaled sharply upon seeing who stood before him.  
Clad in white armor and armed with E-11 blaster rifles stood two Imperial stormtroopers.

“You think the little _roba_ can speak basic?”  
Bort tossed the rag and component he was shining onto the counter and got to his feet. “Of course I speak basic! What you want?”  
One had no way of knowing the expression of a stormtrooper, as their helmet design always made them appear angry. The shoulders of the one who spoke slumped, at the same time he let out an exasperated sigh. “Calm down sir. We just have a few questions and then you can go back to selling your garbage.”

Bort folded his stubby arms defiantly over his chest. “First you insult me and then my goods! Be gone with you! You bad for business!” He started forward, waving his hands. “Go now! Go!”  
Both troopers raised their weapons at the Ugnaught. The soldier who had been quiet until now spoke, “A couple questions and we’ll be on our way,” when Bort continued forward he shouted, “Hold it right there!”  
The Ugnaught stopped. “What your question?”  
The stormtroopers paused, as though they’d lost their train of thought. And then the first asked, “We’re looking for a Weequay. Seen any pass this way?”

Bort rolled his eyes. “Not in past month. I see Ugnaghts, stormtrooper, Human and Bith. No Weequay.”  
The stormtroopers lowered their rifles. “Alright then,” Both turned to go, but the second one turned back and cocked his head to the side. He walked forward, pushing the shopkeeper aside to get a better look at one of the Ugnaught’s possessions in a display case on a high shelf. With complete disregard for Bort’s property he smashed the glass of the display case with the handle of his blaster rifle.  
The Ugnaught shop owner squealed in anger. He jumped up, trying to snatch the item from the trooper. “What you doing?! That mine! Bort almost died in isopod to get that! Give it back!”

Holding it up out of reach, the Stormtrooper started to recite, “All contraband under Imperial Penal Code Section 67, subsection 8, Part E—HEY!”  
The metal cylinder was well out of Ugnaught’s short reach, but the exposed leg behind the soldier’s knee wasn’t. Bort bit down as hard as he could and caught the object when it fell from the stormtrooper’s hand. Moving with uncanny speed for one of his stature, he bolted for the landing pads, knocking over the second soldier in the process. They shouted at him to halt, but Bort refused. The Ugnaught knew his time on Bespin was over; assaulting a member of the Imperial Army earned him a one way ticket to a remote mining planet in the Outer Rim. He ground his teeth and growled at the metal-handle object in his hand. Bort hadn’t necessarily been attached to the item, what made him angry was the confiscation part of the ordeal! He had half a mind to toss it over the side of a landing platform.

Looking over his shoulder, the Ugnaught jumped seeing how fast the stormtroopers caught up to him. He cursed his short legs and pushed his body to move faster. If he could just make it to one of the many vents leading down to the core of the city, he could avoid the Empire long enough to get a transport offworld…

Bort’s hopes were dashed away upon seeing the troopers at the edge of his vision on either side of him. They were flanking him, pushing him away from the ventilation shafts and toward the landing pads where there was nowhere to run. Winds closer to the edge of the city were stronger, and Bort almost lost his footing twice evading the two soldiers.

“Alright that’s far enough!” called out one of the stormtroopers. “Drop the weapon and get on your knees.”  
Bort stared at the metal cylinder in his hand in confusion.  
Before he could sort the puzzle out in his mind, the roar of thrusters filled the area. Hot air blew all around him tugging forcefully at his apron and shirt. Turning around, he held up a hand over his beady, squinting eyes to keep from being blinded by the ship’s floodlights.

“Back away from the Ugnaught,” came a woman’s voice over a speaker. “Or I will regretfully open fire, stormtrooper or not.”  
When the stormtroopers hesitated, the stranger fired a warning shot. “The next one will launch the two of you off this platform.”  
The stormtroopers turned and ran, one yelling into a com he pulled from his belt; “Calling for reinforcements, landing pads, sector seventeen, level N-138…”

The sound of whirring motors of a cargo-bay door opening came from behind the blinding lights. At the end of the platform stood an orange-skinned, goggle-eyed humanoid, not much taller than Bort.  
Calling out over the sound of the engines she said, “I imagine they’ll return momentarily. If you don’t want to end up in the spice mines you have precisely three seconds to decide whether or not you’re getting on my ship. One…”  
Bort checked his mental list as fast as he could: Short, check. Owns a ship, check. Probably a smuggler…?  
“Two…”  
Two out of three was good enough for him. He sprinted up the platform as fast as his legs could carry him.

“A wise decision,” the female said as she tapped the button to close the cargo doors.  
Bort made himself comfortable on one of the chairs sitting behind the pilot’s seat and breathed a sigh of relief. His curiosity turned to confusion as their short flight took them to the other side of the city. He squealed, “Why you stay? Bespin not safe! We go!”

The orange-skinned female turned to him and stared for a moment before adjusting the lenses on her goggles. “Know this Ugnaught; I am not a transport service. I spotted the troopers chasing you from afar and intervened because I loathe junk merchants slightly less than the Empire.”  
Bort blinked several times and then swallowed.  
“You will pay me for my services and we will part ways. I cannot be involved with harboring a fugitive. I’ve remained neutral in this galactic war and I plan to keep it that way.” She turned back around and lowered her ship down into one of the several ports reserved for those traversing the city.  
Bort searched his various pockets, but all his credits were in a safe back at his shop. He cleared his throat until the female alien turned to face him. “Bort...broke.”

She arched a hairless eyebrow. “This is not good for you I’m afraid,” she paused looking the Ugnaught over. “What about that?” she asked, nodding to the metallic cylinder.  
Bort follwed her gaze down to his hand. His eyes lit up and he held it out to her. “Keep it! Good riddens!”  
After relieving him of the object that possibly cost the Ugnaught his business, she opened one of the cargo doors. “It is unlikely they will look for you in the City, they will assume you went off world when you boarded my ship. Return to your shop. Retrieve enough credits for passage to Takodana and take the first transport you can out of here. Do you understand?”

The Ugnaught nodded his head. Seconds later he hopped off the ship and vanished into crowds of people just beginning to appear to enjoy the nightlife of Cloud City.  
The pilot shook her head. “Ugnaughts.” She waited several minutes before flying back to where she picked up the one called ‘Bort’. Two stormtroopers approached her vessel, made sure no one watched and climbed in. Moments later they exited Bespin’s atmosphere.  
The two men removed their helmets and tossed them unceremoniously into the corner. While removing the forearm and chest pieces, one commented, “You know Maz, you could have just paid the little guy,”

“You think so?” she asked, her eyes remained fixed on stars in front of her. “I don’t know who knew he had possession of this,” she held up the lightsaber. “If the Empire or bounty hunters ask him who he sold it too, I don’t need any record tracing it back to me.” She set the weapon down in front of her.  
The man shrugged. “Fair enough.” he approached the front of the ship and sat in the co-pilot’s chair. He picked up the lightsaber handle and began examining it more closely. “Are you some kind of Jedi, Maz? Why did you want this thing anyway?” Just as he looked into the end where the blade ignites from she shook her head and took it from him.  
“I have my reasons,”

The second mercenary, now dressed in his own faded, dented armor joined his companions up front. He nodded toward the lightsaber and asked, “So how did you know he had it? The Ugnaught?”

Maz turned to the mercenary and smiled. “Pirate’s intuition.”


	2. -ABOARD THE RADDUS- R-17 Quadrant, Dalchon Sector: Near the Corellian Run

In his nightmares FN-2187 lived his last waking moments over and over again; even the healing fluids of the bacta-tank couldn’t reverse the effects his memories were having on his body. His mind twitched upon hearing Rey scream. His body shuddered from the cold winds blowing around him. Fear gripped his muscles when the figure in black appeared; his lightsaber making angry hissing sounds as it came in contact with the snow. Unstable, rippling red energy filled the dark forest, casting everything including his own weapon into shadow.

Finn attacked Kylo Ren with the lightsaber he held in a futile attempt to protect Rey. His movements were sluggish and desperate, never strong or fast enough to contend with the Dark Side of the Force. He knew every move his adversary would make from how often he relived the dream; but could never defend himself from the injuries to follow. Never could he successfully change tactics before the pain from Kylo’s saber seared him.  
Inside the bacta-tank, his right arm twitched.

Seconds later his body convulsed from the agony erupting in his back as burning-hot energy from the red blade tore through his back.  
Everything went dark afterward, his thoughts returning to the edge of consciousness. He could hear muffled voices speaking to one another through the watery barrier and wondered if his spasms alerted anyone to his near-wakeful state. Mustering all his strength, Finn managed to open one of his eyes a sliver wide.

In the three seconds it remained open, he could see half a dozen blurry images walking back and forth monitoring various terminals. Aside from the dim light of the computers, only stars coming in through the window behind them illuminated the room.  
Several questions flooded into his mind at once; had the Resistance succeeded in destroying Starkiller Base? Who had saved him? Whose ship was he on? Had the Resistance saved him, or was he a prisoner of the First Order? Did they spare him only to revive and extract information from him about the Resistance? How long had he been healing? How severe were his injuries?  
Where was Rey?  
Panic threatened to overtake him.

Instead, the former stormtrooper remained motionless as he drifted underneath the surface, trying to gather enough will to break free of his comatose-like state. Concentrating solely on his right hand, he imagined each finger curling up into a fist. Outside the healing chamber a single alarm sounded, encouraging him to keep moving. Flexing his muscles caused him excruciating pain along his back, but he refused to stop. He groaned at first and then screamed, causing bubbles to rush out the breathing apparatus and up along the side of his face as he stretched each shaking, clenched hand out to his side.

The shrill sound of several high-pitched beeping signals pierced through the glass and liquid. Finn kicked out with his legs, rising up a few feet before floating back to the bottom of the tank. When he opened his eyes again, he couldn’t make out any blurred shapes of people, nor did he hear any voices. Nevertheless, he continued to stay in motion so as not to slip into unconsciousness again.  
Just as he felt his strength would give out on him, he heard a motor whirring and the rush of water overhead. Cold metal with the aid of warm hands closed around his arms and hoisted him up out of the tank. Another set of hands removed the mask from around his face and still another wrapped him in warm towels to dry off. Clean clothes were placed next to him to put on.

Relief washed over Finn seeing the non-uniform clothing of the medical officers assisting him. He remained still as they dried him off and scanned him, only nodding and shaking his head when asked questions about his physical and mental state. Every time he shifted in his seat, sharp waves of pain racked his body. Without thinking he reached back and could feel the metal and wiring of a new, cybernetic implant running along his back connecting his spine. He involuntarily flinched away when one of the medical droids poked him with a sharp tool to test the nerves around it.  
“Statement: Sir, you need to remain still, calibrations are not yet complete.”

“Calibrations?” he exclaimed, trying to look over his shoulder to see what they’d done to him. He grabbed the droid’s arm before it could stick him again. “Why do calibrations need needles? Who’s in charge here?” He winced in pain when he turned back around, his breath coming up short. “Is this is a Resistance ship?” he asked, looking at a nearby female human medical officer.

“Yes sir, you are aboard the Raddus, captained by Grand Admiral Ackbar,” she gently laid a hand on his shoulder. “Please calm down so we can finish. We are almost through.”

Finn nodded in compliance, but his voice continued to rise. “Do you know how I got here? Or what happened at Starkiller Base?” he paused for half a second, “Or if Rey and Chewie made it out? Is Rey here?”  
In the hall, a figure in an orange jumpsuit worn by all the X-Wing fighter pilots stopped. A second later, a BB-8 unit bumped into his leg. “Finn?” he asked. The droid’s head rotated toward the room and it whistled wildly. “Finn!” Poe Dameron hurried to the former stormtrooper to embrace him but stopped upon seeing his friend flinch. “When did you wake up?”  
“A few minutes ago. Been getting tortured ever since.”  
The medical officer intervened. “Statement: He came out of stasis earlier than we anticipated, Commander. We are scanning to check for any irregularities and making adjustments where needed. He may still need more time to heal.”

Poe looked Finn over and nodded. “He’s a bit pale, but I can assure you this one is tougher than he looks,” he slapped Finn on the shoulder and gave the medical officer his most charming smile. Noticing what the droid held he asked, “What are the needles for?”  
“Answer: I am calibrating his pain receptors. Explanation: Not enough or too little pain could lead to serious injury or death.” Finn glared at the droid. “Remind me how feeling less pain is going to injure me?”

“Example: If one acquires an injury and not feel pain, bleeding out or infection could follow with one not knowing.”  
Poe mumbled to himself, “Why is he talking like that?” and then asked the droid, “Why are you talking like that?”  
“Question: Like what?”  
Finn shook his head and held still as the medical droid made the final adjustments to his spinal cybernetics. Less than a minute later, Poe clapped his hands. “Okay, we all good here?” before the medical officer or droid could respond, the pilot slipped his arm underneath Finn’s and lifted him up. “You okay buddy? Good? Let’s get you outta here.” He started toward the door. “BB, unlock Finn’s quarters and let the good General know he’s awake.”

The BB-8 unit responded with four blips and rolled out of the room.  
Finn had to shut his eyes when they ventured out into the hall; the light from the white corridors nearly blinded him. He welcomed the feel of the smooth floor beneath his bare feet even if it was cold; for it meant he could feel below his waist and retained the ability to walk. He heard several rush past him, some occasionally greeting the Commander as they passed.

“Poe,” Finn said through clenched teeth. “Where’s Rey? Did she make it?”  
“She’s okay. I think. Honestly bud I haven’t met her and with all the new recruits a lot of these missions have been top-secret-need-to-know,”  
Finn planted his feet causing them both to come to a halt. “What mission?”  
Overhead, alarm sirens sounded. They both looked up just as an announcement played through the ship, “Attention, First Order Star Destroyers approaching, Squadrons report to your posts. Attention…”

Poe let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t appreciate their timing Finn. I really don’t.”  
After a jolting run, they made it to Finn’s room where Poe left him to join his Squadron. His room was simple but efficient, being furnished with only two items: a bed which sat against the wall underneath a wide window and a storage unit for his belongings. He chose to keep the lights off as he walked to the side of the bed.

Looking out the window, Finn wondered if he knew anyone on board either of the Destroyers in the distance. He wondered if he’d ever stop running from the First Order or if he’d ever truly heal from the wound Kylo Ren inflicted upon him.  
He wondered about Rey.

What could he do for her though? She proved time and again she could handle herself in a fight and her skills as a mechanic and pilot exceeded any he’d known during his time with the First Order. As he pondered the whereabouts of his friend through the blaring alarms outside his door, he realized while the First Order taught him various skills including basic combat, he knew nothing of courage, bravery or fearlessness. He knew nothing of fighting for lost causes or defying odds.

Finn grimaced thinking on what he allowed others to turn him into.  
Looking out on the approaching Star Destroyers memories of his time as a soldier returned to him, reminding him of why individuals like Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma and Snoke needed to be stopped. A wave of nausea passed through him recalling his last assignment on Jakku. Why had it taken a massacre for him to see the error of his ways? Did the other troopers feel anything after slaughtering so many innocents? Did it give them a sense of power? Or were they just afraid, unwilling to act because of the fear controlling them?

He didn’t know if the answer lay with the Resistance; many of its leaders were part of the Rebellion, who were former members of the Republic. The same Republic which eventually transformed into the Galactic Empire whose remnants would one day rise up as the First Order. Yet Finn knew he wasn’t in any position to judge them, he’d only known the life of a Stormtrooper and everything he’d witnessed in the past two weeks proved to him the Resistance wasn’t the enemy he’d been led to believe.

The First Order wanted him to believe in their cause, to give up his life for it if necessary. He always fell short of that objective and now he knew why; though he carried out the motions, Finn never believed in what the First Order stood for. He never believed in the ideals of the leaders who founded it.  
What he did believe in were his friends. He believed in Rey.

Finn would have liked to believe they shared a special connection, but deep down he knew she would rush to the aid of anyone in trouble without hesitation or thought to her own safety. He knew she would instill courage and purpose to those around her, because of how firm her own beliefs were in doing what she believed was right. In time, Rey would be a leader and a symbol of hope to the galaxy.  
“But what do I do right now?” he asked the empty room. This part always frustrated him; after taking orders for so many years coming up with unique ideas proved challenging.

Walking over to the storage unit, he retrieved his clothes, boots and jacket. Careful not to aggravate his back, he moved a quarter his normal speed. When only his jacket remained he had only one arm in the sleeve when the door to his room slid open.  
A gold-colored humanoid-shaped droid stood in the hallway about to knock.  
“Oh uh, good evening Master Finn, I am Seethreepio—“  
“Human-Cyborg relations. We’ve met.”  
The droid paused for a moment, “Oh dear. I’m afraid my memory banks are not what they used to be. Three wars can be quite taxing on a protocol droid such as myself you know, in addition to knowing over six million forms of communication I’m also required to record and maintain countless events which I am seldom given credit for. When combined with the undeserved stress these run-ins with the First Order put on my behavioral inhibitors— ”

“Threepio we’re about to be attacked, could we hurry this up?”  
“Oh yes of course. General Organa requests—”  
A loud explosion rocked the ship, throwing the two of them off balance.  
“We’re doomed!” Threepio exclaimed.  
Finn gritted his teeth as he pushed the droid off him. “How do I get to the General?”  
“She is waiting in the counsel room for you sir...Oh my!” The next explosion shook the Raddus enough to knock the droid off his feet. Before Finn could help him up, the droid waved him off. In a dramatic tone he exclaimed, “Now’s not the time to be a hero sir! The Princess needs you!”

Finn wanted to point out helping the droid stand hardly qualified as heroics, but instead started toward the hangar, praying to the Maker the distance wasn’t as far as he knew it probably would be.


	3. -Ahch-To- D-12 Quadrant: Unknown Region

Luke looked upon the young woman extending the lightsaber out to him, his eyes revealing nothing. Her expression made her appear harmless enough, though it was hard to be certain anymore. He knew the Dark Side, of the subtle and deceptive ways it entered into the heart and mind. Staring at her, he remained quiet a few seconds longer to determine if the same presence who manipulated his former student Ben Solo now directed her actions.

Rey immediately wanted to resist upon feeling the Jedi sense her thoughts. Instead, she remained calm and reminded herself she held the lightsaber. Unlike Kylo Ren, Luke did not pry his way into her mind; rather he examined the Force flowing around and through her.  
He sensed no evil within her, but the raw power she openly displayed made him pause. “I assume you know who I am. How did you find me?”  
Rey swallowed. “A map. Created by you,”  
His gaze drifted to where the _Millennium Falcon_ was landed. “Nice ship.”  
“It isn’t mine. It belongs to the Wookiee, Chewbacca.”

Luke offered a weak smile and nodded. His voice sounded hoarser when he continued. “Han must have liked you. Chewie too, he wouldn’t have let just anyone pilot the _Falcon,”_ even with his Jedi training, he couldn’t suppress the pain he felt from losing one of his dearest friends. He stood in silence as his eyes watered. “Did you see it happen?”  
She nodded her head, looking down and then her eyes teared up out of empathy. “I didn’t know him well, but I believe the galaxy will be a darker place without Han Solo.”

Luke wiped the tears from his face. “Yes it will.” Reaching out with his cybernetic hand, he took the lightsaber from her.  
A flood of emotions rushed through him; memories of the time he first ignited the weapon to when he lost it fighting his father. Everything returned to his mind instantly in vivid detail. In a quiet voice he said, “This is the darkest and most difficult path you could have chosen for yourself,” he offered the weapon back to her. “Knowing this, are you sure it’s the life you want?”  
“I don’t see how I have a choice,” she said, taking hold of the lightsaber. "

Luke tightened his grip on the weapon before she could take it and said, “You are wrong in this.” Leaning in closer to where she stood he said softly, “Whether in the hands of your enemy or the dungeons of captors, you always have a choice.” Letting go, he pulled up the hood of his cloak and started down the hill, moving over the rocks and steep terrain as though it were level ground. Rey stowed the weapon in her bag and ran after him to catch up.

“I’m Rey,” she said between breaths.  
Luke studied her before asking, “Do you have a last name, Rey?”  
Frowning, she replied “I’m sure I do...but I’ve never known what it is.”  
“What’s stopped you from finding out?”  
“Credits. A ship. Any kind of information to go off of? My parents left me on Jakku when I was very young. My options were fairly limited at the time and so I was awaiting their return,”

“Waiting,” Luke said in a contemplative tone. “Do you always wait for the answers you seek to fall into your lap? Or were you afraid of what you’d discover?”  
Rey scowled at his question. “I told you I didn’t have any money. Junkers only make enough to survive; it’s a very difficult life.” She fell back a step. “You don’t know what it was like,”  
Luke raised his eyebrows. “Which part?” he asked looking over his shoulder. “Living on a desert planet, or never knowing who my parents were?” when she avoided his gaze and refused to answer he said, “It isn’t my intention to frustrate you, Rey. My purpose in asking you such questions is to gauge your desire. I cannot train you if this isn’t truly what you want.”  
“This is what I want!” she said defiantly. “And to be honest...yes, I am afraid. I’m used to not being wanted, but I’ve never had people wanting to kill me before. If you don’t train me I won’t survive another encounter with the Kylo Ren, much less the First Order.”

Luke froze mid stride.  
Rey stopped walking as well. “What? What is it?”  
Luke turned to face her, his face grim. “You faced him alone?”  
“Uh no, a friend of mine was with me. Kylo almost killed him too,”  
The old Jedi’s eyes narrowed. “I mean, Ben was alone? None of the Knights accompanied him?”  
Rey shook her head in confusion. “He had stormtroopers with him on Takodana,”  
“The Knights of Ren are not stormtroopers. You would know if you saw them.” He started down the hill again. “Is Chewie the only one with you?”  
“No. General Organa sent an R2 unit with us as well.”  
Luke smiled.

Standing over seven feet tall at the base of the Corellion light freighter, Chewbacca conversed with the astromech droid as he made minor repairs to the ship. Upon seeing Luke approach only the R2 unit reacted with excitement, rocking back and forth on two of its three legs.  
Chewie acknowledged the old Jedi but remained silent as he examined the _Falcon._  
“Artoo,” Luke said as he crouched down next to the droid. “How is the most heroic astromech in the galaxy?”  
The droid responded with a number of blips and beeps in rapid succession followed by a whistle.  
Luke nodded. “No, no your right. I meant the Universe,”

Artoo replied with several clicking sounds followed by a head spin and another beep.  
“I don’t care how old you get, I’ll take experience over age any day.” he paused for a second before looking at the Wookiee. “You doing okay Chewie?”  
Chewbacca’s shoulders slumped as he answered with a low-pitched moan.  
“I miss him too buddy,” he looked over to Rey who watched his interactions with more than a little fascination. “What do you think of the new pilot? Is she treating the _Falcon_ well?”  
The Wookiee howled, followed by several barks.  
“That’s an interesting observation,” Luke said as he stood up. He pointed back to where he came. “I’m in the round structure off the first rise, though I’m sure the two of you will be staying with the ship?”

Artoo emitted several beeps; Chewbacca held up his comlink and nodded as he barked.  
“Channel eight, got it. Thanks Chewie. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
As he walked past Rey and started up the hill again she asked, “Why did Chewbacca say I’m too nice?”  
Luke didn’t break his stride. “Compared to Han? Have you yelled at Chewie or the _Falcon?”_  
“No,”  
“Then that’s why.” he nodded at the hill they’d just descended. “Beat me to the top, if you can. Loser collects firewood.” Before she could ask any questions, the old man took off into a dead sprint.

It didn’t take long for her to catch up and pass him. She wasn’t used to the steep rocky climbs of this planet, but loved how her footing held firm compared to the shifting sands of Jakku. She stopped a few yards away from where the hill leveled out, breathing heavily. When she looked back, the Jedi master had only made it halfway up the hill. “Do you need any—”  
In three strides, Luke’s movements blurred and he flew up the hill in leaping bounds jumping from one rock to the next.  
Rey turned and sprinted for the top, but couldn’t move fast enough. She stopped just before reaching the old Jedi and leaned forward resting her hands on her knees. When she looked up, more than a little annoyance creased her features at seeing his breath composed, with his hands concealed in the confines of his robes. “You cheated,”  
Luke smiled. “You mean you underestimated me.”

She straightened up and joined the Jedi. “It’s beautiful, the island,” her breath began to slow. Her brows narrowed in confusion. “What...what do you use for fire?”  
“And so begins your first task, Padawan.” Luke patted her on the shoulder and started toward a circular structure overlooking the ocean. “Only two hours of daylight remain.”

Almost three hours later, Rey threw the last stack of dry coral and seaweed she’d gathered from the beach next to the sphere-shaped stone Luke resided in. Ducking under the low door, she headed inside with a bundle of the hard, bleached anemone. On her left a small fire pit with low flames built into the wall warmed the entirety of the dwelling. She placed the kindling down and studied the Jedi’s home in the dim light. In front of her, a rough-woven sheet appeared to cover up a room beyond. To her right, dozens of books were stacked on several shelves built into the wall. On closer inspection, she saw many of the texts had been burned. Unrecognizable pieces of machinery sat in the spaces between the books. Old brooches, bracelets and other faded jewelry gathered dust in the corners next to rolled up scrolls. Among the various artifacts however, a metallic cube the size of her fist placed at the end of a middle shelf completely captured her attention.

In the dark, still room a quiet voice whispered, _“The Force will change you. It will transform you. Some fear this change. The teachings of the Jedi are focused on fighting and controlling this transformation. That is why those who serve the light are limited in what they accomplish. True power can come only to those who embrace the transformation…”_

Her hands shook the closer she moved to the object. She could feel rivulets of perspiration run down her back and side of her face as she concentrated on the presence. She feared it yet was drawn to it and could not turn away. _“...There can be no compromise. Mercy, compassion, loyalty: all these things will prevent you from claiming what is rightfully yours. Those who follow the Dark Side must cast aside these conceits. Those who do not—those who try to walk the path of moderation—will fail, dragged down by their own weakn—”_  
In a moment the presence vanished.

She inhaled sharply seeing Luke standing before her, his hand on the metal cube. “You are not quite ready for this, Rey. Powerful you are, disciplined you are not. What did you hear?”  
Rey swallowed several times, her mouth and throat felt like her desert homeworld. “The Dark Side. It was talking about the Dark Side,” she stepped back. “Is that what you want to teach me? Is that why you disappeared?”

Luke’s gaze went to the embers in the fireplace. _“To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy,”_ he said to himself quietly. Then turning back to her he continued, “You will learn of the Light and of the Dark Rey, of the truths and deceptions of the Jedi and Sith alike. Once upon a time, the Force did not have the separation it does now. For too long have the protectors and destroyers of the galaxy upset the Balance by attempting to control what they must serve.” Picking up the cube he walked over to the fire and held it up against the faint light. “Love, fear, anger, passion...any emotion will lead to the Dark Side if not controlled. Harmony and peace have their place, but so does passion and fear. The challenge is understanding the Balance.”

Rey joined Luke next to the dying fire. “So the Jedi and Sith...who was right? Where do we stand?”  
Luke continued to study the metallic cube in his hand. “Somewhere in between. What I do know is the Jedi will not survive unless we return Balance to the Force.” Rotating the object in his hand he whispered,  
"First comes the day  
Then comes the night.  
After the darkness  
Shines through the light.  
The difference, they say,  
Is only made right  
By the resolving of gray  
Through refined Jedi sight."


	4. -ABOARD THE RADDUS- R-17 Quadrant, Dalchon Sector: Near the Corellian Run

“Pull back to the main ship! Super-Class Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace in eight seconds cutting off your escape route!” Grand Admiral Ackbar shouted over the com. “Black Leader, get out of range of those turbolasers! Laying down coverfire at coordinates .09776 in three, two, one…”  
_“Their tie-fighters are circling around...they’re too fast we’re gonna have to fight,”_ Poe replied.  
“Negative Black Leader, you’re severely outnumbered and about to be flanked!”

Static filled the radiofrequency and then, _“We’ll just have to hold out until...uh...Admiral? Those don’t look like a Super-Class Star Destroyers to me…”_  
The amphibious Admiral turned away from his holomap and looked out the bow window past the bridge. Nearly forty miles wide and poised above the Star Destroyers like some great behemoth, a Dreadnaught charged its ion cannons to fire on the _Raddus._  
Ackbar’s eyes narrowed. “They masked their signature,” he said to himself, unhappy with the new discovery. The majority of the Resistance could be wiped out in a matter of seconds if he didn’t act immediately. The Mon-Calamari tactician glared at the holomap of the battle and frowned. Ships converged on every side, like any battle one only needed to see how the pieces of the puzzle came together…  
“Squadrons, report current losses,” the Grand Admiral called out.

The droids flying with each Squad Leader responded instantly. The numbers appeared on the main holo display and there were more than a few gasps. Gial Ackbar growled in frustration. “Run those numbers again!”  
The same results were returned.  
“No losses? Impossi—” someone began, but was cut off.  
_“Raddus, those numbers are going to start changing real fast if you don’t do something!” Poe yelled over the com._  
“All power to forward shields!” Ackbar bellowed. “Squad Leaders, tail your targets but do not destroy! Await my signal before docking! Requesting access to mass driver cannons!” His webbed fingers flew over the controls, rapidly inputting coordinates faster than he’d thought possible. “Loading slugs,”  
_“The Destroyers stopped firing! I didn’t think the First Order would hesitate blasting their own ships! Squad leaders, keep on ‘em until we can dock—”_  
“Admiral! Enemy ion cannons firing!”

For Ackbar, everything fell silent. Alarms, sirens and explosions could still be heard throughout the ship, but a quiet had fallen over the sentient beings. With a fraction of a second to spare, the Grand Admiral fired the Raddus’ short range weapons. The cannons fired several times, causing multiple explosions to light up the bridge. Seconds later, the weapons of the Raddus fired again, explosions erupting only meters above the barrels.  
_“Squadrons incoming!”_ Poe shouted, breaking the silence of the bridge.  
“Open fire on those tie fighters!” Ackbar roared. “Lower shields on bay doors and ready the jump to hyperspace!”  
Seconds later, the Resistance fleet vanished from the sights of the First Order.

Leia let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding the moment they entered light speed. Feeling completely drained, she collapsed to the floor. She tried to stand but her legs lacked the strength, while her head felt like it had gone through a trash compactor. Sweat poured down the side of her face and soaked through her clothing. The former Princess of Alderaan and current General of the Resistance did her best to steady her labored breathing, wondering if using the Force always fatigued those who wielded it.

Long before Luke disappeared into exile, Leia spent several years (after years of pleading from her twin brother) learning about her own abilities in the Force. With his help she honed her powers best suited to her talents; inspiring others. In the beginning she could affect perhaps half a dozen people in a small meeting room.  
Now…  
Distance meant nothing through her link with the Force. From miles away she could instill confidence, hope, courage and a degree of foresight into the hearts and minds of her friends and allies. Often, she regretted not learning the ability sooner.  
As Luke cited many times however, “We do not dwell on the past, we learn from it.”

Just then she noticed the blinking light on her holoprojector and comlink. Not wanting anyone to see her in her current state, she activated the com. “This is General Organa.”  
“General, the defected storm trooper would like to speak with you.” said a man’s voice.  
Leia rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Tell him,” she paused as her thoughts caught up to her. “Tell Finn to meet me in the Council Chambers in half an hour.”  
“Copy that General.”

She got to her feet. “And Lieutenant, please call him by his name.”  
There was a brief moment of silence and then he responded, “Understood.”  
Leia showered before changing into her military attire. After pulling her hair up into a practical bun and holstering her blaster, she left her quarters with a stride that revealed none of the weakness she felt before.  
In spite of a five-foot frame, her guards had to move quickly to keep up with her.

Poe leapt up from his seat the moment she entered the room and ran to her. “General! Did you see what happened back there? Can you believe it? It was like nothing any of us had ever seen!” he talked so fast she wasn’t able to respond. “No losses on our end! I’ve never seen our pilots fly like that. I’ve never flown like that, not ever. It was like fighting alongside completely different Squadrons! and Ackbar? He—”  
Leia held up her hand. “Let’s not celebrate just yet Commander,”  
“General, the Admiral intercepted ion cannon fire with our own—”  
“Poe!” Leia said, her voice projecting more volume than intended. “Forgive me. Look, no one is happier than me that we didn’t take any losses. However, we have other issues needing immediate attention,”  
The supercharged feeling the pilot experienced did not fade so easily. “Is there? You saw what we could do out there, we all did! The First Order should be running from us, not the other way around!”

Ackbar interjected. “Commander Dameron, the chances of repeating the success today are astronomical, I for one will not wager the lives of my pilots—including yours—on a single victory.”  
Poe argued, “We’ve had more than one victory,”  
Off to the side See-Threepio chimed in. “Actually, Admiral Ackbar makes a very valid point sir. The odds of the Resistance surviving a battle similar to the one today are eighteen-million, six-hundred thirty five thousand and seventeen to one.”  
Poe rolled his eyes. “What, are you a tactical droid now?”  
The droid looked surprised. “What? Of course not sir, I specialize in communication and speak over—”  
Poe moaned. “Please, I know you’ve told me so many times…”  
Leia waited until they were finished. “Please have a seat Commander Dameron.”  
The pilot sighed and remained in his spot as though he might say something more. Instead, he walked over to where Finn was seated quietly and sat down.

“Now.” turning to the holo display, General Organa gestured to the map of their current region of space. “We landed a crippling blow to the First Order by destroying Starkiller Base, but not before suffering devastating losses to the worlds in support of the Resistance. Because of this, we will be hard pressed to find any allies willing to stand with us. Unless we have something to show them we have the power to prevail, we will always be on the defensive. Furthermore,” she minimized the star map and brought up an image of the Dreadnought-class ship and its armada of Star Destroyers. “While the First Order has an overwhelming presence on many worlds, their primary bases are mobile. With the capability of transporting hundreds of thousands of soldiers and the firepower each vessel contains, our forces would be overrun quickly if discovered.”

The high morale started to fade, even within the X-Wing pilot, Poe Dameron.  
Finn raised his hand. “General Organa, where’s Rey?”  
Several in the room looked to each other in confusion.  
Leia took a deep breath before answering. “She went to meet my brother, Luke Skywalker.”  
Whispers sounded around the room. Everyone knew Leia was related to the Jedi Master, few knew of the discovery of his location.  
Leia continued. “As you know, the BB8 unit you were traveling with held the missing piece to the map stored within Luke’s old R2 droid. As much as I would like my brother to return, it isn’t something we can rely on right now.”  
Finn’s expression changed to one of confusion. “Wouldn’t a Jedi be that something we need to inspire people to stand up to the First Order? And if he doesn’t come back, what’s the point in finding him?”  
In a soft tone the General answered saying, “Rey is gifted in the Force. She believes she can do more good if she can learn how to hone her abilities. I’m sure you can understand that feeling?”  
Finn turned away.

Leia shifted her own gaze to the others in the room. “She said she would return, though I for one know how long Jedi training can take. It may be years before we see her again. Again, I’m sorry to say it’s not something we can rely on.”  
Finn shook his head. “Supreme Leader Snoke is a Dark Side user, so is his apprentice Kylo Ren. How are we going to fight them without a Jedi? I mean no disrespect to you General, sir, but I’ve watched the Resistance on other worlds give up the moment Ren steps off his ship. You’re going to need a Jedi or someone like a Jedi to fight the Supreme Leader and his apprentice.”  
Leia offered him a weak smile. “Normally I’d agree with you,” the holo map reverted back to the star map, yet this time was focused on the Core Worlds. “But history shows us the Jedi’s involvement functions best when it is minimal in regards to politics. It wasn’t a Jedi Master who destroyed the first or second Death Star. Nor were they responsible for the fall of Starkiller Base. Nevertheless one may argue they are entirely at fault for creating the Galactic Empire.”  
The former storm trooper looked down and winced from the pain in his back.

“Until we have more time to gather our forces, we will need to rely on guerilla warfare and evasive tactics...much like we did during the Rebellion. Like the First Order, we will need to remain mobile for our survival. To accomplish this we’ll need ships and people to pilot them.” Leia zoomed in to one of the planets floating on the holo projection.  
“Corellia?” Poe asked. “Shouldn’t we start with at least the neutral worlds? The First Order practically runs that planet.”  
“Corellians don’t like being forced into things. It is my hope they’ll be looking to join us when we arrive.” The General said with a half-smile. “Not to mention it’s where the best pilots in the galaxy come from.”  
The X-Wing pilot smirked. “The best pilots? In the galaxy?”

Leia did not smile at the remark nor did she feel the need to respond to his question in words. Everyone else remained silent.  
Poe cleared his throat. “So how do we plan on getting to the planet unnoticed?”  
“By separating our forces.” More images of ships, planets and galactic routes began to appear behind her. “A small group of us will take a light freighter to the surface of Corellia while the remainder of the fleet will continue on to the Mid and Outer Rim to warn the rest of the galaxy of the deeds of the First Order. Snoke is sorely mistaken if he thinks he can wipe out the New Republic so easily.”

Ackbar stepped forward to stand next to the General. “Your assignments, meeting worlds and teams have been detailed on your holopads. Upon memorizing the tasks of your mission, you are to clear your databanks and leave immediately as we are entering First Order territory. Good luck and may the Force be with you.”  
Leia turned off the holoprojector and everyone started to disperse. She waited until the Council Chamber was nearly empty before collapsing into a nearby chair. Her guards, Seethreepio and Poe rushed to her side, with Finn approaching slowly from behind.  
“My goodness Princess, are you alright?” the droid asked. “Shall I call a medical droid?  
The General waved them all away. “I’m fine. The battle put more strain on me than I realized. I’ll be alright.” She looked up at those gathered around her. “Commander, Finn, I need to speak with you in private. The rest of you are dismissed.”

The gold-colored droid stood up straight. “Shall I prepare the freighter your majesty?”  
Leia nodded, and the droid departed.  
Poe gave the droid a puzzling look as he walked away. He asked, “General, you aren’t thinking of going to Corellia, are you?”  
Leia gave the pilot a tired look.  
“You are one of the few faces the First Order recognizes on sight, you can’t—”  
“Because I am recognized is why I am the one who needs to go. My word holds more weight than anyone aboard this ship. The people of Corellia need to know the danger they’re in and how serious it is,”  
“So make a holorecording.” Finn said.

Leia shook her head. “Holorecordings can’t negotiate if we run into problems. Besides, Commander Dameron is coming with me.” Taking Poe’s hands she returned to her feet. “And Finn, if you are thinking of going after Rey. Don’t.”  
Before Finn could open his mouth in protest, she continued.  
“She told me you saved her life in more ways than one,”  
“Hero of the Resistance right here,” Poe smiled and slapped Finn on the arm and immediately apologized when his friend grimaced in pain.  
The General continued. “I knew the first thing you’d tried to do when you woke up is try and find her. Your intentions are in the right place, but she needs this time alone right now.”

Finn couldn’t hide the disappointment he felt.  
Leia gently touched his arm. “She couldn’t be safer anywhere else in the galaxy. Luke won’t let any harm come to her.”  
Finn looked up. “I’m sure the younglings he was training thought the same thing before they were killed.” Without waiting for a response and ignoring the stinging in his back, he turned and left the room.

Poe swallowed. “He didn’t mean anything by that General. And I’m not just saying that because he saved my life, he’s been through a lot.”  
Leia closed her eyes and sighed, sensing the pain the former stormtrooper felt and understanding it all too well. She walked toward the exit. “Meet me in docking bay A9 in two hours. We’re leaving the moment the ship drops out of hyperspace.”  
“What about…the thing? Are you still going to ask him, or would you like me too?”  
General Organa shook her head. “I’ll handle it. I’m sure Finn will understand the importance either way, but this isn’t a something I should delegate.”  
Poe nodded. “Alright. I’ll let BB8 know.”


	5. -ABOARD THE RADDUS- Hyperspace: The Corellian Run

Finn snapped the buckles closed on his backpack and was getting ready to put on his newly-patched jacket when his comlink beeped at him. Knowing Poe was most likely on the transmitting end ready to tell him to lighten up or be reasonable, he considered ignoring it. When it beeped a second time, he answered. “This is Finn.”  
“This is General Organa. May I have a moment?”  
Finn stammered, “Of course your majesty. I mean highness. Yes General.”  
His door opened and Leia accompanied by BB8 entered his room.  
“General, I want to apologize,” he began.  
Leia held up a hand. “No need, Finn. I understand better than you might think.” She walked past him to his window and watched the shifting colors of hyperspace slip by. “I have a tremendous favor to ask of you.”

Finn looked down at the appendageless BB8 unit who more or less gave him what he could only imagine as a droid shrug. He cleared his throat. “General, I don’t know if I’m in the best physical condition to—”  
“The assignment shouldn’t be physically demanding,” she stated. “As you probably already know, very few defect from the First Order. This isn’t surprising as their numbers consist of those loyal to the former Galactic Empire and soldiers they’ve conditioned since childhood. Attempting to place insurgents among them results in failure and I’ve decided to no longer send volunteers on missions to gather intel. We’ve had to avoid planets the First Order captured as getting through their blockades are suicide.

Because their clearance codes are always up to date we are forced to always go around them.” She turned away from the window to look at Finn who was looking at his feet. “Except we do have clearance codes now, taken from Starkiller Base before its destruction. They will only be good for the next sixteen hours. With this intel I believe you know what I’m going to ask of you.”  
BB8 looked back and forth between the two.  
Finn shook his head. “You want me to resume the role of a stormtrooper.”  
Leia nodded, saying nothing.  
“Most of them will know I’m a traitor,” he said without emotion. “As soon as I have to provide my operator number, they might not even bother throwing me in the brig. They’ll just skip straight to the airlock.” He breathed in through his teeth, mimicking the sound of a vacuum. Then he exhaled, weaving his hand through the air with the analogy of him drifting through space. “It’s how they keep things in order. No tolerance.” When he saw she wasn’t looking at him, he stood up and joined her next to the window. “What kind of intel are we talking about here?”

Leia let the silence between them linger before she answered, “Snoke.”  
Finn felt his stomach writhe in fear. “Stormtroopers can’t get anywhere near the Supreme Leader. And in all honesty General, I don’t think I’d have the courage to even if I could.”  
“Between you and I,” Leia explained, “This war cannot be won unless we can find a way to stop him and his forces. We need an advantage, even if that means getting you aboard the _Supremacy_ to scour their databanks for it.” she turned toward him and placed her hand on his arm. “Know however, I will not force you into doing this. Unlike the Empire and the First Order, I leave the choice to you.” she paused, her eyes drilling into his. “We do these things so that others in the future may have that choice as well. You, I, Rey and everyone among this fleet know how the First Order will rule if they are given control.”

Finn knew firsthand how the First Order treated those who defied Snoke’s demands. It was one of the reasons why he left them to begin with.  
Memories of the night on Jakku where his former battalion massacred hundreds of unarmed men, women and children caused a brief involuntary tremor in his hands. He looked to BB8. “What do you think the chances of me succeeding are?”  
The droid sputtered and blipped once before turning its head to look away.  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Finn said.

Leia looked at the droid. “I certainly hope you’re not serious, as you will be accompanying Finn.”  
The droid’s head whipped back around to the General, then to Finn, then back to the General. It released a long succession of rapid beeps and whistles before Leia replied, “Poe won’t need you where we’re going.”  
The droid emitted several more blips and beeps, this time slower.  
Leia shook her head. “No, it can’t be another droid. Whether it’s to slice a terminal or pilot a ship, you’re the best in the Resistance. It has to be you.”  
The droid remained silent as though determining whether or not it approved the answer. A few seconds later it rolled next to Finn and waited.  
Finn smiled. “I guess I’ll get my gear together then.”  
“Thank you Finn,” General Organa started toward the door, “You’ll be provided with an old Empire ship we salvaged months ago. Be ready to leave as soon as we drop out of light speed.”  
The BB8 unit at Finn’s side whistled and beeped twice at the General.

Leia chose not to acknowledge the droid’s remark and left the room mumbling to herself, “Never known an astromech without an attitude…”  
Finn rummaged through the crates of stormtrooper armor delivered to him by one of the Resistance soldiers, trying to find pieces without blaster scorch marks or holes in it. He tossed several pieces aside, much of plastoid fittings either being too small or outdated to wear. By the time he reached the fourth container, he’d started assembling everything he needed for the suit of First Order armor on the floor to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Once complete, he placed everything into a duffle bag except the helmet.  
Afterwards he sat in silence, unsure of what he’d do next. Even if he somehow managed to get aboard the _Supremacy,_ there was no way of knowing if any information on Snoke existed. Finn racked his brain trying to think of a plan that didn’t end up with getting himself killed, but it proved impossible as every idea he contrived involved working with at least one other person. He closed his eyes, doing his best to focus more on a solution and less on the stiffness in his back and inevitable failure.

Next to where he sat, BB8 rolled around in front of him and extended a single mechanical arm with a holoprojector at the end of it.  
“What’s this?” Finn asked taking the small metallic disk from the droid. An orange light flashed at the base of it, indicating an incoming transmission. “Where did you get this?”  
BB8 whistled high to low and beeped in multiple pitches in reply.  
“A secret? Why can’t you just tell me?” he asked.  
The droid sputtered and beeped once.  
“Is it going to shock me when I accept the transmission?”  
BB8 sighed and looked up.  
“Fine, I’ll play along.” he pressed the flashing button and the image of small humanoid wearing overly large spectacles appeared, hovering in the air. “Maz?”  
“I see you have decided to stop running,” she said with a smile.  
Finn ignored the comment. “How did you know—j”

“To contact you?” she asked. “The Force spoke to me,” she held her arms up and motioned to the empty space around her. She frowned and pointed briefly at BB8. “and the droid contacted me thinking I might have some information on the Supreme Leader…or at least on how to find information that doesn’t involve getting yourself killed.”  
“Do you?” he asked, giving the droid a thumbs up.  
“What kind of pirate would I be if I didn’t? When your droid informed me of your plight, I recalled a time I purchased some information a few decades ago.” she tapped a combination of buttons into a band she wore on her forearm. “I’m sending you the coordinates to an old Imperial Archive on Wayland. The First Order controls most of the planet and surrounding space, but I imagine it’s preferable to boarding Snoke’s vessel.”  
“Much more preferable,” Finn responded thankfully. “How is this place different than any other Archive or Library the First Order’s raided?”  
Maz held up an index finger. “Ah, how indeed?” another image replaced her face, displaying a rotating edge of a city surrounded by trees, with a rather ordinary building highlighted in red. “As I said, years ago I purchased some information. It was from a Bothan who took notice and followed the movements of a small, nondescript, often cloaked shuttle traveling from Coruscant or a particular Eclipse-class dreadnought to Wayland and back. He kept tabs on it, in the event it turned out to be something important.

“When the Bothan realized the two locations were where Emperor Palpatine spent most, if not all of his time, he made following the small mysterious ship his top priority. After many months of surveillance, the freelancing spy discovered the small transport possessed clearance codes to every known region and planet in the galaxy, but journeyed only to Wayland after visiting Coruscant and the dreadnought. Each time, the ship touched down on the outskirts of the city where a holopad would be delivered to a local library.”  
Finn looked puzzled. “I thought you said it was an old Imperial Archive?”  
The holoprojector switched back to her face. “The library is the Archive, hiding in plain sight where no one would think to look.”  
“Maz I appreciate it and all, but the entire Resistance is counting on this—”  
BB8 beeped loudly.

“Alright, okay...General Organa is counting on me to gather this information,” he mouthed the word ‘happy?’ at the droid. “But I need intel on Snoke, not Palpatine….”  
“This is true, yet consider this: the Emperor controlled the galaxy for many years. The man—if you can call him that—acquired information from the furthest, darkest parts of known space. If anyone knew of Snoke, Palpatine did.”

Finn had to admit, it seemed a lot less likely anyone would be searching for him in an old library. For a moment, thoughts of the praise he’d receive if he returned successful invaded his mind. He thought of how proud Rey and Poe would be by providing real information to use against the First Order…  
The thoughts vanished as quickly as they manifested themselves, replaced with a figure in black standing in a snow-covered forest igniting a red lightsaber.

He shivered and saw Maz watching him intently. Several seconds of silence passed between them before she said, “Something haunts you,” she leaned closer so that only her spectacled eyes showed. “What happened to you since we last spoke, boy?”  
Finn hesitated, still bothered by the memory fresh in his head. “Kylo Ren. He knocked Rey unconscious and I fought him. He almost killed me.” When he didn’t hear her respond, he looked up to see the space pirate staring at him. “I should have died, Rey saved me.”

Maz clicked her tongue as she shook her head. “You and the girl survived against one of the most deadly beings in the galaxy with all your limbs attached and yet still something troubles you,” she threw up her hands. “My intuition is strong Finn, but I cannot read minds. Most would call what you experienced very lucky.”  
The tone of his voice came out stronger than he expected. “I want to learn how to fight. More than what stormtroopers learn, I want to hold my own against someone like Ren.”  
Maz sat back in her seat and rubbed her chin. “What for? Do you desire vengeance?”  
“No,” he set the holoprojector down. “I’ve never had people I cared about before, really cared about. I want to be able to protect them and myself.”  
Maz sighed. “You will be hard pressed to rival the strength and speed of a Force user.”  
“Anything is better than nothing.”  
She nodded. “Then I will help you one more time,” she punched more coordinates into the band around her forearm. “Along the Kashyyyk Branch on the planet Umbara is an old acquaintance. He has dwelt in the wilderness of the shadow world since the Jedi purge. While he is not a Jedi, he can teach you...if you can convince him.  
“He is a Whiphid named Onik San.”

Finn wasn’t familiar with the race. Nevertheless, he had a name and location to begin training of his own now, after he completed his current mission. “Thank you Maz. I owe you one.”  
The Takodanian laughed. “Yes you do and believe me, I won’t forget.”


	6. -Ahch-To- D-12 Quadrant: Unknown Region

“Again.” Luke said in monotone through the pouring rain. With his eyes shut he sat in a cross-legged position, still as stone in spite of the water soaking him through. Above him dark storm clouds swirled, bellowing lightning and thunder over the island.  
“I’ve b-b-been at this f-f-for hours,” Rey shouted through chattering teeth as she got back to her feet. “Is there any r-r-reason we can’t w-w-wait until the rain stops?”

Without opening his eyes or shifting his position he replied, “It can rain for days on end here and time isn’t a luxury we have. Show me again.”  
“You’re n-n-not even looking!” she exclaimed. “I thought the Jedi were supposed to use a l-l-lightsaber! I’ve been s-s-swinging at invisible opponents in this m-m-miserable weather for the better part of a day and have n-n-nothing to show for it!”  
“You’re not a Jedi,” he said. “Do you feel you can best me in combat?” he asked. Eyes still shut.  
Rey frowned. “No.”  
“What about six stormtroopers?”  
She thought about it and then shook her head.  
“Show me again what you’ve taught yourself.”  
She took her stance again and paused. “Could you at least t-t-tell me why I’m doing this?”  
Luke opened his eyes. “There are several reasons. Many of which you won’t understand until a future moment, when you will need the power of discipline and self-mastery. Do not be so quick to dismiss this opportunity.”

It wasn’t the straightforward answer she wanted; but she lacked the mental energies to dispute his words.  
Luke shut his eyes again.  
Rey grit her teeth against the wet and cold, muttering a string of curses under her breath at her predicament. Until Starkiller Base she’d never experienced the cold and snow and the most rain she’d seen before Ahch-To were the once a year storms on her desert home world. Now she stood in an endless downpour, hands and feet numb, her body shivering uncontrollably. Around her the tall rolling waves crashed against the cliff sides, drowning out all other sound save the thunder when it boomed overhead. The wind drove the rain sideways blinding her at times.  
In spite of her misery, she did feel more grounded on the slick, uneven ground she trained on. When they first went out that morning and mornings before-she continued to fall down because of her footing. When she finally adapted to using her quarterstaff on a slope, they moved to rocky terrain. After the rocky terrain she practiced moving in first ankle, then knee, then waist deep in water. Every day her teacher moved her from one condition to the next, in hopes of adapting her to the surroundings.

As she went through her routine of strikes, swings and lunges she wondered how the Jedi appeared to remain impervious to the wind and rain. A part of her wanted to be angry with him; it didn’t seem fair only she should suffer the wretched conditions of the island.  
Another part of her pushed those thoughts from her mind. If he wasn’t truly interested he wouldn’t be out here at all, would he?  
Just when she started to grow confident with her footing, she slipped on the slick grass and onto her side. Her temper flared and she leapt back to her feet without hesitation. She twirled the staff around her back and up into a guarded stance in front of her before beginning again. Her movements became stronger but more rigid as she struck out towards a head, then hooked a leg, then bashed a face once with the middle, left and then right ends of the staff. When she turned sharply to ram the butt of the staff into the air, she slipped again going to a knee.

“Rey.”  
“What!?” she screamed.  
Luke opened his eyes. “Do you control your anger, or does it control you?”  
The anger boiling up inside her almost erupted. She bowed her head, feeling defeated. “I don’t think I can do this. I d-d-don’t have the strength.”  
“Don’t you?” he asked. “Look at me Rey.”  
She was at that moment grateful for the rain so he wouldn’t see the tears escaping her eyes. She turned her head to face him.  
“You are relying on your own strength and knowledge guide your every move. You are strong Rey, but strength is not everything, especially your own.” The Jedi master stood up. “The Force is your ally, a powerful one. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we,” he pressed a hand to his chest. “This does not matter,” he held a hand out and gestured toward the island. “You must feel the Force around you. Right here, between you...me...the grass...the rocks...everywhere. Know that it exists.”  
“I can’t—” she began.  
“You’ve felt it before. You can feel it again.”

Rey swallowed before standing up once more. Instead of focusing on her footing and how she would strike her non-existent opponents, she concentrated on lowering her inner walls which proved far more difficult.  
All her life she’d relied on herself to survive, could she really undo instinctual habits in a few short weeks? She knew something guided her during her encounter with Kylo Ren…  
Rey cleared her mind by erasing the thoughts of what she would do next.

After closing her eyes she began moving, imagining her mind and soul as a dam opening up to free a current of energy to flow through her. Calmness spread into her mind and throughout her shivering appendages instantly, her self-doubt and frustration were replaced with peace.  
Somewhere far away the girl heard footsteps approach but remained focused on the energy provided by the Force. Rey was only vaguely aware of the jarring blows to her weapon when the quarterstaff was repeatedly struck over and over. Her feet moved in intricate designs, stepping lightly across the ground rather than sinking into the mud. When her foot slid she ignored her instincts to stop herself from sliding and instead crouched low, propelling herself along the ground. When her momentum slowed she spun around and stood up bringing her quarterstaff over her head just before a strike hit her weapon that almost drove her to her knees.  
She opened her eyes to see Luke standing in front of her, a practice sword of his own pressed against her staff.

“Much better.” He lowered the wooden weapon. “However. Learn to keep those eyes open. While you may be in tune with the Force, it is better to have every advantage available to you when facing your enemy.”  
Though she started shaking again from the cold she smiled.  
“You ready to head back?” Luke asked.  
“Actually, I’d like to go again if that’s alright,” she said, stepping back into a close forward guard with her staff.  
He smiled and stepped back into a guard of his own, holding the wooden sword to his shoulder parallel to his ear. “Ready when you are.”

When it became too dark to train, they returned to the small spherical house of Luke. Once inside, Rey was torn between going straight to the food Chewbacca just removed from the fire or getting out of her wet clothes. She chose on the latter, knowing she probably wouldn’t have the energy to change after she’d eaten. Minutes later she returned to the small room and started eating her food, swallowing large portions before they were fully chewed.  
Seeing how hungry she was, the Wookiee placed extra servings in front of her before she had the opportunity to ask for more. He let out a quiet, rattling howl and started in on his own food.

Minutes later Luke entered the room, poured himself some tea and sat across from Rey. He looked to the Wookiee and said, “How you holding up big guy?”  
Chewbacca growled deep in his chest while staring at his food. _“Aarrragghuuhw huuguughgh arrragghuuhw huuguughghg aaaaahnr huurh huurh.”_  
“Try not to think about what happened Chewie. It will devour you up from the inside.” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “You know how his father felt about him. I don’t think making Ben pay is something Han would appreciate, especially from his best friend and co-pilot.”  
_“RRRRAAAARRRRGGGHHH!”_ The Wookiee roared. Knocking his dishes onto the floor, Chewbacca stood up and left the house.  
Rey looked up for a moment but said nothing, feeling it wasn’t her place to join the conversation.

“I’ll talk to him in a bit,” Luke said quietly. He took a long pull from his mug and then turned to the droid. “Artoo, think you could repair my old T-65?”  
The astromech groaned and whistled.  
“Yes, the AA-589.” he looked to Rey who was scraping the last bit of her food out of her bowl. “I think we’re going to need it pretty soon…”  
Rey yawned as she set the bowl she was eating from down on the low table. Her eyes drifted to the fireplace, then up to the shelf where the books and the metallic cube were. She didn’t realize how entranced she was with the object until Luke appeared next to her laying three volumes down in front of her. “What are these?” she asked, poking at the thick texts.  
Luke pointed to each one as he said, “Old Republic history and manuals over Forms four and five of lightsaber combat. In written form. Very rare.”  
She laid her hand on the topmost book with a delicate touch. “What about forms one through three?”  
“You are proficient with what one has to offer. You can’t exactly put a staff to use with form two, and form three...isn’t exactly your style.”  
“Why is that?”  
“It’s almost purely defensive. You don’t strike me as a defensive fighter.”

Rey nodded in acknowledgement. “Fair enough.” she yawned again. “Well, I’ll dive into these first thing tomorrow.” As soon as she started to rise, the Jedi placed his cybernetic hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.  
“Finish as much as you can, tonight.” he headed to the door. “I’ll return shortly.”  
Rey stared at the old volumes and sighed. Slowly she looked over to the shelf… “Don’t.” Luke said from outside.  
Returning her attention to the manuals, she opened the top one up to the first page and began to read. A quarter of the way into the first volume covering the Mandalorian Wars, Rey slipped into unconsciousness.

When she opened her eyes again, she stood on the bridge of a starship or at least she assumed it’s where she was. She’d never been aboard a First Order vessel but had been inside a downed Imperial Star Destroyer on Jakku and spotted several similarities. She imagined a working ship would have more light than what was provided by the various computers; one could barely make out the walkway running through the center of the room. Men and women worked silently, keeping their heads down at all times and intent on their work.  
Her eyes continued to scan the bridge, until they settled on what she saw just outside the massive windows looking into space.  
Not a single star was visible from where she stood.

As her eyes adjusted she noticed the outline of a single figure standing at the front of the bridge, wearing a black hooded cloak. The darkness surrounding it shifted and swirled like an angry flame wrapped around dry wood.  
Though she hadn’t moved or so much as drawn a breath since she spotted the individual, she knew it sensed her. It turned and looked in her direction but she couldn’t see its face.

Rey’s muscles tensed up when she heard a voice hiss across the bridge causing her and the crew to cringe against the sound.  
_Where are you….?_ it demanded. _Who…are you…?_  
The temperature of the room dropped. Inside, Rey felt like her organs were being torn apart and ripped out by millions of microscopic hooks. Her back arched as she shrieked in pain and horror before falling over to curl up into a fetal position. She tried to stretch out to crawl away but the pain paralyzed her. Again she screamed as darkness enveloped her…

She sat upright covered in perspiration. Sunlight and a cool breeze entered in through the open door of Luke’s home, aiding in suppressing the fear threatening to overtake her. Standing up on shaky legs, she went outside.  
At the top of a rise overlooking the island, Luke sat with Chewie facing the ocean. The old Jedi spoke quietly to the Wookiee, his hand on the shoulder of his friend. Upon hearing her approach Luke stood up and met her halfway up the hill.  
“What’s wrong Rey?” he asked.

“I had a nightmare similar to the one I had before, on Takodana.” she said, shivering. “I don’t know why I’m having them now or then, I don’t know what they mean,” she swallowed, trying to control the emotions rising up inside her. “Something from the Dark Side directs the First Order,”  
Luke sounded confused. “Snoke is a Dark Side wielder,”  
“No,” she said quietly. “There’s something else. I don’t know how anyone could stand against it. It was beyond evil and incredibly powerful…” she stared at the vast, dark ocean. “I want to help the Resistance, but even if I’m trained, what can I do against something like that? or the First Order?” she shook her head in frustration. “They need our help, but I know I’m not ready. I want to go to them, but I’m… ”  
“Afraid.” Luke finished.  
She nodded as she looked down.

The Jedi Master moved towards her and waited until she looked up again.  
When she did, his figure was outlined in sunlight, completely opposite of the individual she recently witnessed in her vision. “Please tell me what I must do,”  
“That isn’t for me to decide. I will give you the tools needed to understand when the Force is guiding you and how to control your powers; but as I said to you when we first met, the choice is yours.” he tilted his head to the side and asked, “What is it you dreamed about? If you don’t mind my asking?”  
“I was on a ship,” she began. “It was very dark, hard to see anything. I saw a man standing in front of a giant window looking out into a space completely void of stars.”

Luke’s face paled. He walked past her with his arms folded behind his back, his brows drawn down into a V. “Chewie!” he called out over his shoulder.  
The Wookiee turned around. _“Aarrragghuuhw?”_  
“Are there any training droids left on the Falcon?”


	7. -THE SUPREMACY- O-8 Quadrant, Expansion Region: Near the Perlemian Trade Route

Kylo Ren crushed the medical droids using the Force the moment they finished mending his various injuries from his encounter on Starkiller Base. He growled in agony as he pulled a new black shirt over his dark leggings, doing his best to ignore the pain at his side. He traded out his robe for a cloak and picked up his helmet before heading to the exit.

 _I cannot allow this to go unpunished._ He thought, suppressing his rage. _I’ll have to kill them all. Never can I show mercy again. Never again will I reason with traitors or those conspiring with them. When next we meet I will give them reason to fear. Doubt of my power cannot be instilled within my ranks..._ he stepped on to the elevator lift leading him to Supreme Leader Snoke’s Throne Room. _...Supreme Leader will be furious, but how can he blame me for what has transpired? He couldn’t stop the Resistance attack. He wasn’t prepared for what happened…how can he ask of me what he himself could not accomplish?_ Kylo slipped his mask on over his face, covering up the injury of his failure.

Minutes later, the doors to the elevator opened to the throne room. Kylo was hesitant stepping inside, as the only thing lighting his path were the stars and the glow from the border of the window shields. His unease only heightened upon sensing Snoke had none of his praetorian guard next to him, only he and his Lord were present in the Throne Room. Though Kylo Ren could see the outline of Snoke standing near the window, he stopped ten feet from the throne and lowered himself to a knee. “My Lord.”  
Snoke didn’t acknowledge him for several seconds. He continued to peer out the window in silence, his hands clasped together behind his back. Right as Kylo opened his mouth to repeat himself, the Supreme Leader stated, “I sense there are misgivings as to where your loyalties lie.”  
“Supreme Leader, you are mistaken. Your wisdom gui—”  
“SILENCE!” Snokes voice shook the floor around them. In an irritated yet calm tone he said, “Your lies are becoming almost as tiresome as your failures.”  
Beneath his mask, Kylo’s jaw clenched together tightly. His leather gloves creaked as he squeezed his hands tightly into fists.

“Will your powers be enough to strike me down?” Snoke asked, smiling. “Shall we find out if you can succeed in anything I have challenged you with?” Slowly he turned around and began walking toward his apprentice. “I instructed you to destroy everything within the walls of the Jedi temple constructed by your uncle, yet every day I find more of the ancient texts and relics survived allowing Skywalker to increase his chances of training a new generation of Jedi.”  
“My Lord, the Knights will find the remaining relics,”

Snoke ignored him. “I sent you to find the map to Skywalker and you failed, returning to me with _excuses!”_ spittle flecked the Supreme Leader’s mouth. “I allowed you to bring an _untrained_ girl in for questioning and she ESCAPED!” his words shook the floor beneath them, rattling the frame of the massive ship.  
Kylo struggled to keep his balance on the slick surface. “Master, the girl was stronger in the Force than we anticipated,”  
Snoke narrowed his eyes and bore his teeth when he growled. “We???” He lifted Kylo up by the neck using the Force until he was almost a foot from the ground. “You misunderstand, apprentice. I knew how powerful the girl was; I erred in believing you were strong enough to handle _her.”_ He released his student from the choke-hold, who immediately took in deep lungfuls of air. “And what excuse do you have for me regarding my planet destroyer?”

Kylo rubbed his throat as he got to his feet. Though hatred consumed his entire being, he answered in even tones. “I did not think the Resistance would attempt something so bold,”  
Snoke chuckled. “I suppose I cannot fault you for not thinking, it has never been a strong quality of yours…”  
Snoke’s apprentice leapt at him then, lightsaber ignited and poised at his neck to deliver a lethal blow. The ancient Dark Side user frowned and made the slightest of nods to his left, where Kylo was plucked out of the air and thrown. He tumbled through the air until he smashed into the wall causing sparks to fly up around him. He managed to keep a grip on his lightsaber as he flipped across the room, but the blade was extinguished the instant Snoke attacked. Through the shadows created by the flashing lights, he watched from the ground in terror as his Master approached him.

“Once again Kylo Ren fails!” violet lightning sprang from the Supreme Leader’s fingertips and into Kylo’s chest, causing the young man to scream and writhe in agony. Snoke only ceased the torrent of lightning to continue speaking. “You thought you could best me without my guards?” the ancient one released another bolt of lightning arcing from his spider-like fingers into his apprentice. “You’ve always thought my body too weak, too frail, to crippled to truly threaten you! Never once have you followed my council without question! And now...you seek to slay me like some common soldier?!?” Snoke ripped Kylo’s lightsaber from his grasp using the Force and ignited it. He let the red, pulsating blade hover over the neck of his apprentice as he walked to his throne and sat down. “Tell me why Kylo, leader of the Knights of Ren, should live.”

The fear of dying replaced Kylo’s anger and hatred towards his Master. He could hear the crackling hum of the blade just inches away from the back of his head and feel the heat emanating from it. When he smelled the material of his cloak burning he shouted the first name to appear in his head. “Leia!” he pounded his fist on the ground. “I can get close to her! I can gain her trust!”  
The lightsaber hovered in the air for several seconds before it levitated away from his neck.

Rolling over he took hold of the handle and shut it off. Returning to a kneeling position, Kylo pleaded, “Forgive my actions, Supreme Leader! My failures have affected me more than I want to admit and corrupted my judgement. My anger toward the Resistance has blinded me with rage. What would you have me do?”  
Snoke leaned back and exhaled, his deformed figure obscured in the shadows. The power from the broken computers no longer sparked, plunging the area into near-darkness once more. “General Organa will perish by your hand, but not at this time. Your training remains incomplete, which must be remedied immediately.”

Still kneeling and looking at the floor in front of him, Kylo concentrated on his words to distract him from the hatred threatening to overpower him once again. “I am the Master of the Knights of Ren, I have proven—” Snoke leaned forward in his chair and glared at him. Kylo could feel the Supreme Leader’s gaze and knew remaining silent was the only viable response for survival.  
“The defiance and lack of control you’ve shown leads me to believe you may have gained your title with the Knights through means other than strength and talent.” Snoke looked at the ring on his finger and adjusted it. “Your behavior reeks of the Sith.”  
Kylo knew he must choose his next words carefully; if the Supreme Leader believed he were following any of the Sith or Jedi code, he would be killed without hesitation. “If you believe this to be true, why do you spare me?”

“Because my student, your part in this is not yet over though I cannot conclude what part you play,” Snoke closed his eyes as he reached out with the Force. “You will return to the Knights of Ren after our business is finished on Corellia. At which point you will continue your studies in discipline, histories and combat. Until you have learned to bridle your emotions and channel your hatred effectively, you will remain with them and only depart when summoned,” he opened his eyes again—the abnormal crystal—blue orbs capable of piercing the darkness, flesh and mind. “You will cease your plottings and deceptions with me. I will see through them all for I have survived them all. You are not Sith, Kylo Ren.”  
Beneath his helmet, Kylo licked his dry lips and swallowed. “My Lord, who will lead your army in my absence?” he paused. “Forgive me Master, but without Starkiller Base how will you force the remaining planets into servitude?”

The grin on Snoke’s face brought an otherworldly chill to the room. “I do not require the aid of weapons to end life on planets, apprentice. Starkiller Base was simply a means to an end.” Standing up, the Supreme Leader returned to the window he peered out of when Kylo first entered the room. “The time soon approaches when I will reveal myself to the galaxy…”


	8. -Wayland- N-7 Quadrant Ojoster Sector: Outer Rim Territories

With the help of BB8, Finn slowed the Out System Scout Vessel as it approached the small First Order blockade spread out above the atmosphere of the planet. Much like Takodana, Wayland was a lush world, covered mostly in forest-covered continents with rivers and lakes dotting the surface in between. In all the time he’d spent as a stormtrooper or in sanitation, his access never extended to this world. Until he’d spoken with Maz, he wasn’t aware it existed. Looking at the open display to communicate with BB-8 he asked, “If these codes don’t work how fast can you get us out of here?”  
He heard the beeps and whistles of the droid behind him and on the shuttle display it read, “Are you saying the codes will be wrong?”  
“I’m not saying they will, I’m asking what happens if they are?”

_“They are not wrong. Why would I use wrong codes?”_

Finn rolled his eyes. “Forget it,” he switched on the com and said in his best monotone, “Wayland IL-5 this is Outland System Scout Vessel RS-0823 requesting a landing pad.”  
“Scout vessel RS-0823, this is Wayland IL-5, our databases indicate we have no record of your departure or arrival schedule…” silence passes. “...or any information on your ship. What business do you have on Wayland?”

He muted the com, swallowed and then unmuted it once more. “Wayland IL-5, ship records will be unavailable.” he paused, holding this breathe to see if they would fire on him. When nothing happened, he continued. “I have been tasked with transporting gathered Resistance intel to the Old Imperial Archive. Transmitting clearance codes now.”

Finn’s fingers hovered over the switches controlling the sublight engines and main drive in the event BB8 wasn’t as smart as he believed he was.  
“Out System Scout Vessel RS-0823? You are cleared for entry and landing. Please proceed to coordinates 150641.” static sounded and the com went silent.  
Finn breathed out a sigh of relief; at the same time he heard the droid beep multiple times and another message appeared on his forward display causing him to shake his head.  
“No, I do not need help landing! I’ve seen Poe do it, it didn’t look that hard.”  
The droid made several sounds after his remark, sounds which Finn could only interpret as hysterical laughter.

To prevent any suspicion, (and because landing required finesse beyond his capabilities) Finn allowed BB8 to land their ship. Once grounded, he put on his helmet and took several deep breaths. With his focus in place, he turned and examined his co-pilot’s disguise one last time. Before departing the _Raddus,_ Finn suggested changing out most the plating on BB8 as the droid’s fame had grown exponentially since their meeting on Jakku. Poe and Leia agreed with him (though after relaying the plan to the astromech, it took several members of the Resistance to apprehend him) and BB8’s orange panels were replaced with a dark blue.

FN-2187 opened the door of his ship and walked down the ramp with the droid rolling behind, ignoring the beautiful green trees and vibrant blue skies of the world around him. Instead, he remained focused on his task, repeating the memorized route, schedule, commanding officer, clearance and access codes in his mind over and over in order to recite them verbatim when asked.  
At the bottom of the ramp he stopped, waiting to be approached by an officer or a patrol of guards. When no one paid him any heed—even those passing by on duty—both relief and disappointment passed through him. He looked down at BB8, who stared at him in confusion, and said “Guess things are a little more lax this deep in First Order territory.”  
The droid whistled low and made a crackling buzz sound. “I’m not disappointed,” he started walking forward. “What makes you think I want to tell anyone? I don’t want to get caught.”  
BB8 giggled and hummed three tones.

“It took me a long time to memorize all that stuff! And why are you beside me? You’re supposed to know where you’re going! Up front!” he tried to nudge the astromech in front of him with a kick, but BB8 glided out of the way with a chuckle, and rolled quickly to his place in the lead. The two took their time making their way to the Old Imperial Library, now taking a moment to admire the landscaped lawns and forests of the beautiful planet. Finn didn’t know how to absorb the quiet and peace displayed on everyone walking by. No one flinched or avoided him, very little concern showed on their faces at all. The experience felt strange, he’d never been so far from the battlefront; never did he think a place free of intimidation and fear existed in the known galaxy.  
Especially in a region controlled by the First Order.

Eventually they arrived at their destination, Finn only had to ask once for the building’s location and was answered with detailed directions and smiles. He was grateful for the aid, as the Old Imperial Library was an unmarked structure sitting nestled in an arrangement of tall trees. Without the help from the locals, he would have dismissed it as a massive storage unit or ship hangar.  
He circled around almost the entire building before spotting a door. A holoprojector and comlink embedded into a pillar next to it appeared to be the only way of communicating to those employed inside. Finn pushed the only button located on the device and the head of a male Cerean appeared, the top half of his elongated skull taking up most of the projection.

In a slight Old Imperial accent, the Cerean said, “Welcome to the Old Imperial Library. I am Metari Bomod, head librarian, historian and archivist on Wayland. How may I help you?”  
Finn looked at BB8 before answering. “My task involves research delivery and retrieval. I’ve come directly from the _Supremacy_ carrying classified information on the Resistance and likely known base locations.”  
The Cerean’s thick eyebrows formed into a V shape as he stared at a datapad on the edge of his screen. In a suspicious tone he asked,“The First Order sent a stormtrooper here on a classified research assignment?”

Finn cocked his head to the side. “What’s that sup—”  
BB8 bumped into the side of his leg. When Finn looked down, the droid buzzed and beeped four times. Finn almost kicked the astromech. “I’m the droid’s armed escort. The BB8 unit accompanying me will be performing the data down and uploads.”  
The old Cerean smiled. “Ah, of course!” he pressed a few buttons and the door to the Library slid open. “I can’t imagine where we’d be without our mechanical friends! Please come in. I’ll meet you momentarily to show you where the records are kept.”  
A door slid open and the two went inside.

Rows of data banks created dimly-lit aisles in the massive building. Library droids floated up and down the area, gathering and organizing information as it was received. The steady hum of electricity filled the quiet halls, giving the building a feel similar to a starship instead of a library. And like everything the First Order owned (and the Galactic Empire before them) the Old Imperial Archive was immaculate.  
Finn went slightly rigid upon seeing the Cerean accompanied by a heavily armed stormtrooper.  
“My apologies for the wait,” Metari said with a smile. “We don’t get a lot of company in this part of the galaxy. If you would follow me and please, stay close. The vault below can be a bit of a maze to newcomers.”

Finn and BB8 exchanged a brief glance before following the head librarian to the lower levels of the Archives. The stormtrooper accompanying the old Cerean asked, “How are things on the front lines?” a woman’s voice. As Finn was thinking how to respond in something other than memorized intel, she continued, “What I mean to say is, I can’t imagine the Supreme Leader was pleased to have Starkiller Base destroyed. Has there been any word on who’s responsible?”  
Finn swallowed. In his most trooper-like voice he said, “Nothing substantial. There are suspects, but no determinations have been made.” “Okay,” the female stormtrooper said with a hint of a chuckle. “Buddy, you can lighten up. We’re not on the _Supremacy_ and unless your droid is recording our conversation no one’s going to report you for a little news from the Inner Rim.”  
Finn studied the shorter Trooper for a second before offering a name. “I wasn’t there, but I’ve heard Phasma may be responsible,” then with a bit more confidence said, “Definitely Phasma.”

The helmeted head of the other stormtrooper jerked back. “You’re not serious?”  
“Rumors. No one could find her during the evacuation and somehow she survived. All of it is very peculiar to the investigation. Things aren’t looking good for the Captain.”  
She shook her head. “There must be a mistake. Phasma is loyal, to an unhealthy degree.” And then she let slip a small laugh as she thought about it. “Good riddance, she never liked me anyway.”  
The tall head of the Cerean turned around and he put a finger to his lips. “Quiet, if you please.” He stopped before another door, entered a lengthy numerical sequence on a datapad to open them and then continued to the lower levels after the code was accepted. It was darker down below, BB8 hummed suspiciously as they descended a ramp leading into the vault chambers.

The small droid made it to the end of the sloping floor first and immediately whistled in astonishment. Finn stopped in the middle of the walkway upon seeing the size of the Imperial Archive out of both awe and despair. Row upon row of three story shelves filled with holos, datadisks and old bound books extended so far in front of him and to his sides he couldn’t see an end. It was known the Emperor was a purveyor of knowledge; but he never could have imagined the extensive collection before him. It would take him and the droid months, if not years to go through all of the material standing before them.  
All of the sudden he exhaled, not realizing his breathing stopped when entering the room. He nearly jumped upon hearing the woman’s voice next to him. “It’s a lot to take in, right? Bet your happy the droid’s doing the heavy lifting.” she paused. “I’m FN-2096 by the way.”  
Finn blinked several times underneath his helmet. “What?”

Up ahead, the Cerean stopped eight rows down and turned left with BB8 right behind him.  
“Blasted droid,” Finn said under his breath. To the stormtrooper he said, “Sorry, I’m not supposed to let him out of my sight,” a second after he took off into a jog to follow the astromech, he stopped and turned around. “Wait, FN-2096?” he cocked his head to the side. “As in, Nix—Ninety-Six?”  
The female stormtrooper looked both ways before approaching him, her hands going to unshoulder the long blaster rifle she wore. “How do you know that name?” she demanded.  
Finn stepped back, holding up his hands. “Whoa, whoa—easy,” and then momentarily forgetting he was a traitor to the First Order at hearing a familiar name he said, “It’s Eight-Seven. From the Academy.”  
Slowly, the woman lowered her weapon. “You kriffing muckrat, When were you assigned to special assignments? Last I heard you were in sanitation.”  
He swallowed. “After Starkiller Base. A lot of us were moved up or reassigned.”  
She shook her head and started toward the aisle where Metari and BB8 went.  
Finn hurried to catch up. “Everything alright?”  
FN-2096 responded with silence.

“Well what about you? I thought you’d be on secret missions with the Elite or teaching cadets. Were you re-assigned as well?”  
“I suppose you could say that,” she said looking straight ahead.  
“Why would they station you here though? Weren’t you top marksman with the DL-19D long rifle?”  
The sigh she emitted was loud enough to be heard through her helmet. “I’d rather not discuss it sir,” she changed the pitch in her voice; no longer did it produce emotion. Coming to a halt she asked, “Permission to return to my post, sir?”

Finn ignored her request. “I’m not your commanding officer and I don’t outrank you.”  
She answered with a stiff salute. “Sir.” A second later, her comlink beeped. Removing it from her belt she answered, “Yes Master Bomod, what is it?”  
“Might I trouble you in taking a look at the hoverpad? I think the repulsor coil is acting up again,” his tone denoted he was already examining it himself.  
“I’ll be right there. Please don’t touch anything Master Bomod.” returning the comlink to her belt, she continued down the aisle of texts, datapads and holovids. Her walk turned into a stiff march when she sensed Finn following her. Their steps echoed through the vast chamber as they made their way to where the Cerean and astromech were. After too many lefts and rights to be counted, Finn gave up trying to keep track of where he was going.

They turned the last corner and BB8 gave the two only a glance as they approached. The droid continued working on the hoverpad even after the female stormtrooper tried to shoo him away. BB8 made a low droning hum, equivalent to a growl.  
“Sir, please order your droid to cease operating on the hoverpad.” she said flatly.  
BB8 stopped to glare at Finn.  
Finn sighed. “BB, continue your work.”  
“What is your problem?” FN-2096 demanded. “This facility is my responsibility! Don’t you have an important assignment to fulfill? Shouldn’t your droid be getting to work so you can get back to the front lines? Isn’t the Supreme Leader waiting on your return?” The grip on her blaster strap tightened.

The Cerean cleared his throat, but looked down at his feet the moment the two snapped their helmeted heads in his direction.  
Finn looked back to her. “Nix, it isn’t what you think.”  
“Really?” she asked. “What about Zeroes, Slip and Nines? Were they promoted too?” her breathing grew more rapid. “How many innocents were you required to slaughter before you received your promotion? How many villages and cities did you burn before you became their most trusted soldiers?” she shook her head. “I know who the enemy is we were trained to eliminate; none of them included innocent farmers and settlers. I don’t know how you or the others live with yourselves.”  
Finn remained silent for several moments, recalling the deaths of his former FN unit. The image of Slip reaching out to him with a bloody hand on Jakku. Of Nines calling him a traitor before being shot down by Han Solo on Takodana.  
“The others are dead.”

The sound of tiny sparks coming from BB8’s tools working on the hoverpad sounded over the quiet suddenly filling the area.  
“Eight-Seven..I didn’t know.” she said. “I’m sorry, sir.”  
Finn opened his mouth to respond, but couldn’t say anything. He knew those chosen by Ren and Phasma were sent to do unspeakable things in order to locate Skywalker; it didn’t occur to him other units stationed in other locations were required to do the same.  
All at once it dawned on him why his former squadmate was acting the way she was.  
Like him, she refused to take part in the massacres of the First Order.

A loud whirring came from the hoverpad, which eventually transitioned into a low hum. The platform rose a few inches off the ground before levitating in place.  
Once again, the Cerean cleared his throat. “I take it the two of you know each other?”  
“We do,” FN-2096 said, her voice now void of the anger from before. “Served together in the same brigade and was supporting marksman for his FN Corps. FN-2187 is one of the First Order’s finest.”  
Metari Bomod’s expression changed to one of concern, his eyebrows descending into a V shape. His gaze turned to Finn. “What did you say your operating number was, trooper?”  
BB8 droned, _‘uh oh…’_  
Ninety-Six answered for him. “FN-2187. From sanitation to the _Supremacy.”_ she stated without emotion. “One can only imagine what he was required to do in order to advance.”

Finn hated not knowing what kind of facial expression she (or when any stormtrooper for that matter) wore when she answered like that.  
The Cerean gave a weak smile blended with a look of panic. “Excuse me.” he stepped on the hoverpad and levitated to the upper shelves.  
BB8 blipped five times and whistled, emitted a whine and loud beep.  
“No I shouldn’t have used my operating number, but at least I didn’t fix his hoverpad now did I?” Finn asked.  
The droid sighed, exasperated.

“What’s going on?” Nix asked. She started to raise her rifle, but was out maneuvered.  
Finn leveled his blaster at his former fellow trooper. “Weapon. Now.” she paused for a moment, he could tell she was debating whether or not to fight him.  
After a quick assessment on how much she valued her life in comparison to the Cerean, she tossed Finn her rifle  
Finn caught it and set it down. “The Librarian is trying to contact the First Order if he hasn’t done so already. While my droid jams his signal you’re going to help me find some information on the Supreme Leader.”


	9. -THE SUPREMACY- N-8 Quadrant, Expansion Region: Near the Perlemian Trade Route

Captain Phasma admired the Supreme Leader; but that admiration could in no way compare to the fear she felt anytime she was required to speak with him. Now her presence was requested from Snoke himself, where she would be in the same room conversing face to face. When she first received the order, she hesitated wanting know why General Hux hadn’t been assigned to the task. Instead she replied with a _‘At once sir,’_ knowing it wasn’t her place to question orders.

Phasma was not accustomed to being afraid. She’d rarely experienced failure and did not tolerate it. She’d always carried out disciplinary measures herself and never hesitated on reporting dissension-like actions in the ranks of others.  
Until FN-2187. The deserter.

Because of him, she was forced to keep a secret eating away at her insides, consuming her with fear. After her most promising cadet turned traitor, her anxiety and suspicion of others increased tenfold. No one knew she dropped the shields allowing the Resistance to destroy Starkiller Base...but she’d been around Kylo Ren enough to know he possessed powers to extract information when he desired it.  
She tried not to think about it when the Supreme Leader requested her presence.  
In spite of her fear, she concentrated on controlling her breathing and remained at attention as the elevator transported her, four of her finest troopers and fifteen civilians captured from the former Resistance base on D’Qar to Snoke himself.

As the lift cleared the last dozen floors Phasma thought about the irony of the situation, how she’d rather wade into a Wookiee army intent on ripping her limbs off than face the Supreme Leader. In his presence her confidence left her; no longer did she feel invulnerable or any degree of safety from her armor. Instead feelings of being exposed, naked and hopeless filled her head. She drew only the smallest of comforts from knowing those around her felt the same or worse.  
The elevator finally came to a halt and the doors slid open to a room shrouded in darkness.

“Enter,” said the familiar voice. Slowly the room filled with dim starlight as the window blinders rose up to reveal infinite space; except for the space directly behind him. They could see the floor around themselves enough to keep their footing as they walked, but Snoke remained obscured from their vision.  
Behind her some of the children whimpered while the men and women told them in whispered tones it would be okay and remain silent. She had them line up in rows in front of the Supreme Leader so every face could be seen. She and her troopers took up position to the sides and the back of the prisoners, in the unlikely attempt any of them tried to flee.

Still cloaked in shadow, Snoke stood up from his chair and walked forward to the top step of the dais. After breathing in deep through his nostrils, he exhaled with a quiet growl in a slow, predator-like manner. “It appears my apprentice is not utterly useless,”  
Inside her helmet, sweat trickled down her temples. She nodded toward the prisoners. “All of the Force sensitives as requested Supreme Leader.”  
“Indeed.” the ancient Force user smiled. Descending the dais, he clasped his hands behind his back and moved closer to the prisoners. It looked as though he floated across the floor in the low light. “It is clear the galaxy is in chaos. Distinguishing between friend and foe is a responsibility my subjects should not have to endure.” he frowned slightly, looking saddened. “My poor, misguided children. Why do you resist when all I desire is to bring peace to this war-torn galaxy…?”  
One of the men scoffed, “Say what you will about the Empire, but they never tried to deceive any of us of the fact they wanted power,” slowly he looked up to the Supreme Leader. “We’ll never subjugate ourselves to you.”

“Is that so?” Snoke asked. He pressed his fingers together, forming a steeple. “You cannot know what my intentions are. Your mind is incapable of fathoming anything beyond your galaxy.” He returned to the windows behind him. “The Universe is mine. Whether you choose to accept it or not is your choice. If you are a traitor to the First Order, you will die. There are absolutely no exceptions,” he glanced at Phasma. “Isn’t that right, Captain?”  
“Yes Supreme Leader,” she turned toward the man and released the safety on her blaster. “Shall we execute them my Lord?” The other stormtroopers followed her lead, readying their weapons. All of the prisoners—men, women and children—gasped.

Snoke sighed, appearing irritated. “Not just yet. There is another matter we must discuss involving a single old man and his archaic religion.”  
The prisoner who spoke earlier stood a little straighter when he spoke. “None of us know the location of Luke Skywalker. You are mistaken if you think we would be privy to that knowledge simply because the Force manifested itself within us.” He swallowed. “And a fool to think we’d share his location with you, even if we did know.”  
Snoke’s face transitioned into a menacing scowl. He whirled around and pointed his talon-like finger at the man. “And you are mistaken to believe Skywalker cares for any of you! Even now he hides when those he claims he loves are in danger! He does nothing while I take control the galaxy around him! I left his academy in ruin and his students now serve ME!” spittle flew from his lips as he roared. “I will draw him out. And each of you will help me.”  
In a last effort of defiance the same male prisoner said, “You can try.”

Even Phasma’s blood ran cold upon seeing Snoke’s grin work its way onto his wrinkled, deformed face.  
Still standing above the group of captives, he stretched out his gnarled hands.  
Everyone in the room except Phasma—even her stormtroopers—arched back and screamed. Hundreds of strands of silvery-white light exited from stomachs, chests and heads; all flowing toward his extended fingers. Their screams turned into shrieks as their eyes bulged, every one thrashed back and forth in attempt to break the grip holding them.  
Phasma stood paralyzed in fear, terrified as she watched her men and prisoners die. She wanted to run, but her legs refused to obey. The cries echoing around the chamber made her want to cover her ears, but she couldn’t let go of her rifle. Her chest felt empty and weak.  
All at once they collapsed to the floor, their open eyes staring up at the ceiling.  
“Captain,”

Snoke’s voice snapped her out of her trance. She turned more sharply than intended, “Yes Supreme Leader?!”  
The robed being exhaled in ecstasy before returning to his throne. She noticed his movements were more fluid; stronger. “I know you are responsible for lowering the shields on my former base.”  
Phasma’s mouth felt as dry as the Jakku desert. She wanted to argue, but knew better. “Yes sir. I was caught off guard by the traitor FN-2187 and his associate at the time; Han Solo.”

Snoke’s eyebrows and the edge of his mouth twitched as he said, “Yes, well both are but a fading memory now. An unpleasant, but fair trade for both sides, wouldn’t you say?”  
Phasma swallowed, not knowing how to reply. _He wasn’t implying one smuggler was of equal worth to a planet-destroyer, was he?_ “My Lord?”  
He waved a hand, dismissing the question. “Never mind. I have a task for you, one which takes immediate precedence over every order given and task assigned to you. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Supreme Leader.”  
Snoke studied her a moment before saying, “You will go to Wayland where the traitor FN-2187 is located. He is to be executed immediately for his crimes against the First Order; past, present and future.” He leaned forward. “As of now you are an embarrassment Captain. I cannot have my top military officers showing weakness to the rest of my army. Am I understood?”  
Phasma tilted her head in a bow. “Yes Supreme Leader.”  
“You may go.”

Just before she reached the elevator, his gravelly voice called out. “And Captain,”  
She stopped.  
“If you fail me in this assignment do not bother returning, for your fate will be far worse than what you witnessed here today.”  
She didn’t answer. Instead she continued to the lift and boarded it without turning around. As she descended to the lower decks, Phasma pondered the many ways in which she would terminate FN-2187. She found the idea brought her a degree of comfort after time with Snoke. She needed to make this right in order to clear her head, to give some semblance of peace.

The elevator door opened a moment later to the hangar bays.  
Normally she would have returned to her quarters to put together gear related to the mission; but the urgency in the Supreme Leader’s tone and her hatred for the traitorous soldier overwhelmed all other concerns. Those around her could sense the urgency as well; not once did she give the command to move or step aside, all steered clear upon seeing her chromium armor.  
This worked against her when trying to locate a transport; everyone either avoided eye contact, or changed direction when they saw her coming. She spotted a single engineer working on the landing gear of an assault shuttle and approached him before he could escape.

“Cadet,”  
The young man jumped back, holding up a large wrench. The moment he saw who addressed him he hurled the wrench across the hangar. It bounced off a storage container, tumbled several feet and then slid with a loud scraping sound before coming to a stop.  
Phasma stared at him in silence. Once things were as uncomfortable as they could get, she asked “What is your operating number, soldier?”  
He saluted. “Flight Cadet Adaza, Operator number 0491.”  
Phasma examined the vessel he was working on before interrupted. “Is this your ship?”  
“No mam. My responsibilities are restricted to maintenance only.” he replied.  
She nodded. “What maintenance were you performing? Is the hyperdrive operational?”  
Adaza looked confused. “Yes mam. These Assault Shuttles are kept flight-ready at all times. The Night Drexl here is currently fueled and prepped for exploration and land raids. I was in process of checking the hydraulic lines on the landing gear.”  
“Can you fly it?” she punched the button to open the cargo door.  
“Uhh...yes? However, my responsibilities—”  
“Get in.” Phasma said walking up the ramp.

Adaza hesitated a moment. “Captain, we’ll need clearance..and I don’t have authorization to pilot—”  
Turning around she snapped, “The Supreme Leader has provided clearance and you have my authorization to pilot this starship. Is there anything else?” she waited almost one second before adding, “Then get aboard. We must depart immediately.”  
The Flight Cadet had no more questions. Grabbing a duffle bag of gear sitting nearby, he ran up the ramp, tossed it in a corner and jumped into the pilot’s seat. He immediately started flipping switches and pushing buttons as though he’d flown the ship a hundred times. Once the doors to the ship were closed, Adaza lifted off and took the assault shuttle into open space.

He quickly input his operator code to access the nav computer just before Phasma took a seat in the co-pilot’s chair. “Where to, Captain?”  
“Wayland.”  
Adaza paused in the middle of entering the coordinates. “Urgent business at the Old Imperial Archives?” he raised his eyebrows. “Everything there should be available on the Supremacy Captain.”  
“Cadet Adaza, do you always question your commanding officers this way?”  
Adaza frowned. “No mam.”  
“I can assure you, now is not the time to start.”  
Without a further exchange of words, Flight Cadet Azada punched in a course for Wayland and took the Night Drexl into hyperspace.


	10. -Ahch-To- D-12 Quadrant: Unknown Region

Rey lunged at the Wookiee in attempt to drive her staff into his chest. Chewbacca let the end of the weapon slam into him, grabbed it and tossed it aside. Picking up the girl by the shoulder, he tossed her back ten feet. Both of them growled at each other. She turned to Luke, who sat in silence pouring through one of the several texts sitting next to him. “When am I going to start training with a lightsaber?” she demanded. “Why did you bring out those training droids if not for me?”  
The Jedi Master didn’t look up. “Those are for me.” he turned a page. “The Wookiee is for you.”

Standing up, she tried with little success to wipe the mud from her pants. “If my last several attacks were used with a lightsaber, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. He rarely blocks anything.”  
Chewie growled and barked several times. Luke chuckled.  
She glared at the Wookiee. “I do not need to learn how to use the quarterstaff first!” she paused, her face turning a light shade of red as the Jedi and Wookiee waited for her response. To Chewbacca she snapped, “Well, at least I know how to use a weapon! No one’s going to save the galaxy with their big furry paws!”  
Luke and Chewie looked at each other.  
Chewbacca shook his head.

“You really needed more time with Han.” Luke nodded toward Chewie. “Tell you what. You can have a lightsaber if he can use his bowcaster.”  
Rey gave the Wookiee a slightly horrified look. She’d witnessed firsthand what the crossbow-looking blaster weapon could do to someone and knew Chewbacca could shoot far more accurately than she could attack using a lightsaber. After retrieving her staff she said, “Regretfully I must decline for now. I am still getting used to the...terrain.”  
Chewbacca made a laughing, growling noise.  
“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Chewie snorted. She looked to Luke. “Am I going to be fighting many Wookiees in the foreseeable future?”  
“It is highly unlikely. However,” he closed the book he was reading and set it on the pile next to him. “Most of your opponents will be bigger and stronger,” he opened the next volume on the stack and continued reading. “Those you encounter with the Force will have likely mastered the Force. Some may even be extremely resistant to your abilities.”  
“In those particular scenarios I suppose running is out of the question?” she asked.  
Luke stopped reading to look up at her. “Yes,” he said curtly. “It is.”

Ten more times she attacked the Wookiee, every attack different than what she’d tried before. No matter how quick she was or how strong the attack, every attempt resulted with her tumbling across the ground or lying on her stomach.  
Yet she was nothing if not persistent.  
Refusing defeat, she continued to climb back to her feet in spite of the bruises and scrapes covering her body. The sun started to set, but she knew by now it hardly meant the day was over. She knew they would continue her so-called training into the dark of night, without the aid of her sight. She hoped the Jedi Master would end the session when he could no longer read.

Slamming into the ground again triggered her temper and anger took hold of her. Without thinking, she attacked the Wookiee again with new-found strength bestowed upon her by the Force.  
Chewie howled as she charged him. Knowing the Wookiee wouldn’t block, she focused on bringing the staff down right on his unguarded head. Just as she dug her feet into the ground to propel herself into the air, her muscles seized up. She gritted her teeth and tried to resist, but knew she wouldn’t break the binding Force restraining her. Screaming proved useless. Her skin and bones felt petrified; solid as the rocks jutting up from the ground around her. In a moment, memories from months before returned to her in a flash.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and immediately searched for signs of Kylo Ren, but did not see the dark-robed figure anywhere. Inside she felt her anger ignite into a blazing fire upon seeing her teacher watch her, knowing it was he preventing her from moving.  
He shook his head. “You are so stubborn.”  
Rey’s eyes bulged. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?”  
His voice calm, “You were going to fail again.”  
“You don’t know that!” she yelled back at him between clenched teeth.

Luke’s eyebrows went up a little. He placed the book in his hands down and walked next to where Chewie stood. His hairy friend howled. “Your feelings a moment ago and now are a good indication to what I saw and will happen if I allow you to continue.”  
Months ago, Kylo held her fast using a similar Force ability, yet at the time she knew she could break free of his hold if she concentrated.  
With Luke...she could feel the strength of the entire planet flowing through him in order to restrain her. Somehow she knew she’d have better chances in moving the island.

Rey focused on her breathing and calming her thoughts. She focused on slowing her heart rate and relaxing her muscles. Blocking the aches and soreness from her mind proved more difficult as she couldn’t heal them at will. She spent several minutes releasing the built up anger and frustration from within. “Emotion, yet peace,” she chanted over and over until she quieted the inner turmoil. Eventually, she regained the ability to move her limbs.  
Luke nodded to her in approval. “Your ability to effectively rein your emotions in is impressive. With a bit more practice, you will have removed a vulnerability the enemy might use against you.”  
Rey offered a weak smile. “Yes, but what good will it do me if I can’t best the Wookiee?”  
“And why haven’t you been able to knock Chewie off his feet?” her teacher asked.  
Chewbacca let out a long _raaaaaaarrrgh ruuuukt ruuuukt ruuukt._  
Luke nodded to his friend. “If you’re hungry you can go. Rey and I still have much to discuss.”

The Wookiee started towards the Jedi’s modest hut. He stopped as he passed by Rey to put a large, reassuring furry hand on her shoulder. They shared a brief moment of silence before Chewbacca continued down the hill. Rey studied her hairy sparring partner as he trudged along the path. Without thinking anything of it, she reached out to sense the aura encompassing the Wookiee. She recoiled from the sadness and loss she felt. Half of what defined Chewbacca was missing.  
“The Wookiees are different from you and I,” Luke said from behind her.

She shook her head, breaking the connection between herself and the Kashyyyk native. “I’m sorry?”  
“A part of him died with Han. Wookiees are bound to those they owe a life debt too. Not only did he lose his best friend and brother, he feels he failed his duty. It is unlikely he’ll recover.”  
Rey studied the Jedi Master’s body language and knew the sadness inside him without using the Force. “You’ve expressed a lot of grieving for Han Solo and Chewbacca since I’ve arrived. I didn’t think the Jedi were supposed to have attachments or...emotions.”  
Luke approached the young woman and then motioned her to follow him as he continued walking. “Yes, well I learned years ago there’s no weakness in having emotions, unless you allow them to rule your better judgment.” he smiled. “While many of the old Masters would disagree, I am the Last Jedi and therefore have the final say. For now.”

Rey looked down at her feet as she walked. “Do you think straying from tradition is wise though?” she paused. “Is it possible that could be the reason—”  
“—Ben turned to the Dark Side?” Luke kept his gaze on the horizon in front of him. “My father was required to suppress his emotions, it angered him to do so. It aided him in turning to the Dark Side. It is true; years ago I believed if I taught my Padawans to control their emotions instead of abstaining from them, things would be different.” He sighed. “And they were different, for a time.” He stopped and looked at his gloved, cybernetic hand. “There are strengths and weaknesses in both schools of thought, yet neither of them are related to why my nephew turned.”  
Luke looked at Rey’s empty, open hands and glanced behind where she trained minutes before. “You left your staff on the ground.” Rey muttered under her breath as she wiped perspiration from her forehead. “Right,” just as she turned to go retrieve it, her teacher stopped her. “Use the Force.” he said simply.

Without thinking, she thrust her hand out and the staff shot toward her like a spear. “Karabast!” she cursed, throwing up both hands to guard her head.  
Luke’s hand snapped out and caught the weapon, stopping it inches away from her face. “Still need to work on your intensity Rey,” then he examined the weapon more closely, going over the construction of it. “Can this be disassembled?”  
“Yes, though it’s not intended too. When I constructed it from the parts I scavenged and traded for on Jakku, it was because I needed something sturdy to defend myself.”  
Luke raised a single eyebrow and nodded. “Seems a little...simplistic.”  
She took the staff from him. “I couldn’t exactly afford anything nicer,” she began breaking down the weapon. “It served its purpose well enough. I might not intimidate a Wookiee, but it made other scavengers think twice about hassling me.”  
“You misunderstand me, Rey. I imagine a planet full of collectors has enough components to make a blaster of some kind, why did you choose to make a staff?”  
She stopped, not looking at anything in particular. “I don’t know.”

A minute later the pieces of the weapon were deconstructed enough to fit into a small bag. She stared at the components with a confused look on her face. “Why did I take this apart again?”  
Luke motioned to the ground. “Take a seat and I will show you,” he reached into the deep pockets of his robe and pulled out several small metal rings, pins, wiring, screws and connectors. Carefully he laid them down in an orderly fashion on a rock next to her. “Put the pieces you disassembled out in front of you.”  
Rey frowned. “It’s getting dark Master Skywalker—I don’t want to lose anything,”

“You won’t.” Again, he motioned for her to sit. Once on the ground, he said, “Now close your eyes.”  
She closed her eyes, but not before giving him a suspicious look. “Should I be concerned?”  
“Only if you hurl the pieces across the island.”  
For several minutes they remained silent. Once again, thunder rumbled miles away, but unlike every other day since her arrival, the wind completely stopped. Keeping her eyes shut, she strained to hear the birds or other small mammals on the island, but sensed nothing. As her breathing slowed, an image of the pieces sitting before her appeared in her mind. The moment she thought to examine a tiny metal tube more closely, it whistled through the air. She hissed in frustration as the part almost vanished from mind’s sight.

Concentrating on the power she exerted, Rey steadied the tiny piece and slowly brought it back to her within a few inches of her mental vision.  
One by one, she levitated the remaining components into the air in front of her so she could thoroughly examine them. After studying the various parts, she started lining the smaller bits of metal and wiring Luke provided with segments of her staff.  
Pausing she whispered, “There’s something missing,”  
“Missing from what?” Luke asked in a quiet voice, though his tone said he knew the answer. “What is it you lack, Rey?”  
“I...I don’t know,” Rey said as her eyebrow furrowed. “It feels incomplete. It requires...a power source.”

Reaching around his neck, Luke pulled a necklace out from under his tunic. Focusing his connection to the Force on the crystal at the end of it, four small latches were released and the small gemstone floated through the air to the center of Rey’s conglomeration.  
“It...It...by the Maker it’s beautiful!” careful to keep her movements calm and controlled, she extended a hand and gave it a gentle touch. With her eyes still closed she whispered, “I’ve never seen anything like this, ever…”  
“What color is it?” there was the slightest edge of anticipation to his voice.  
Seconds passed...  
Smiling, she replied “Green. The most vibrant and stunning green in existence.”  
Luke released a quiet sigh of relief. “Do you know what to do next?”

Rey lowered her hand. Exhaling through pursed lips, her body went still. The pieces in the air began to spin and rotate, assembling together around the crystal. Moments later a final click sounded and Rey opened her eyes. She watched the newly constructed handle hover in the air and then looked to Luke.  
The Jedi Master gave her a serious look. “This weapon—is your life.”

Rey nodded in understanding, fully aware of the symbolism the weapon meant regarding her survival. Standing up, she commanded the weapon into her hand.  
Two bright green blades ignited from each end of the handle, lighting up the night around them. The weapon hummed with power, the droning sound stronger when she sliced through the air. Slightly fearful of the lightsaber’s capabilities, she cut the power to energy staff and looked at her teacher. “Did you think it would be red?”  
“The thought crossed my mind when we first met.” Luke said, making no attempt to mask his thoughts. “The Dark Side beckoned to you, fed off your confusion, off your desire to change things for yourself and others.” he paused. “Those feelings have lessened inside you. You’ve become less concerned with trying to figure out your place and more determined on mastering the role as a protector...as a Jedi.”

Rey nodded while remaining silent. For the first time since she could remember, she felt in complete control of not only her physical being, but her emotions and thoughts as well. The anxiety which often plagued her had faded into nothingness. Calm, relaxed muscles replaced the fatigue she felt earlier. “Why would Kylo ever give this feeling up?”  
Sadness filled the eyes of the Jedi Master. “In the beginning, I don’t believe it was his intention to do so. He was just a boy. When I first met Ben, I didn’t believe it was Han and Leia’s son,”  
“How do you mean?”

Luke’s mouth formed into half a smile. “He was so quiet. And shy! I couldn’t get him to say anything to me…” the smile faded. “The trip to Tython was long though, due to the unstable hyperlanes. When he realized who I was, where we were going and how he would truly be able to exercise and develop his gifts with others like him; he asked enough questions to fill the space of three days. I thought I was going to have to Force choke him by the time we reached our destination.”  
The two of them laughed.  
“Ben was so eager to learn and willing to teach others. He accepted his failures with humility and worked harder than any other student I had on improving. He was a good kid, Rey. Not only did he have incredible talent, he had the heart to go with it.”  
“Well, why wouldn’t he have a good heart?” Rey asked. “He had an amazing family,”  
Luke gave the young woman a puzzled look as he cocked his head to the side.

Rey offered a weak apologetic smile. “I forget all of you are related to Darth Vader.” It was her turn to look confused as a thought came to her. “Where did the name Ben come from?”  
Luke stared at the ground, his thoughts distant. “It was the name of my first master. Before I discovered he was the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, I only knew him as Old Ben. He was one of the few survivors of the Jedi extermination, sent to Tattooine to watch over me as I grew.  
“Leia called on him when she was captured by Vader, hidden in a holorecording she gave to R2 to deliver. I came across the droid first though, and discovered the message while cleaning him up. Once Ben revealed who he was, we traveled to Mos Eisley where we met Han and Chewie.  
“Not long after Alderaan was destroyed by the first Death Star, we rescued Leia, but Ben didn’t make it. He gave his life in order for us to escape.”

“I’m sorry.” Rey said. “I’ve heard stories about the great General Kenobi of the Clone Wars. It’s so strange to think…” she turned and looked out to where the sun was minutes ago. “I never thought I’d be involved with those I’ve only read and heard about. All this time, I’ve been waiting for my parents to return...I don’t know if I could ever go back now after everything that’s happened, knowing there’s so much more to the galaxy.” Looking back to Luke she asked, “Did parts of Vader start showing through in Ben? Did he start using the Dark Side of the Force?”

Luke got to his feet. “Yes, but not intentionally.” He started walking toward the path leading to the Millenium Falcon. “I felt the presence of Snoke when he entered our galaxy, but I thought I could dismiss it until more of my students were trained. That was my first mistake.  
“My second oversight was not recognizing the Dark Side influences for what they were within my nephew. All of us experience anger and frustration when we’re young, I assumed what he was feeling was normal. He does have Skywalker blood after all. When it comes to those we care for, we can be quite...passionate about protecting them. I didn’t think this...Snoke...could single him out and target him from across the Galaxy. I was caught off guard when I realized he could watch and listen to everything…” Luke breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly before continuing. “By the time Ben was twelve, he was a leader among my students; even those older than himself. Some followed him because of how personal he was, others I now know feared him.

“My final downfall was leaving after the accident when I should have stayed. I thought if I gave him the space he needed, he would find balance through the Force.”  
Rey hooked the lightsaber she held to her belt. “What accident?”  
“Sparring accident. One of the new students challenged Ben, but not before taunting him first. Ben received a lot of criticism for the talent he had at his age. Especially from those he presided over. In the past he’d always handled those goading him with a fierce stare and silence. This time he reacted with anger and killed the older boy with his training saber.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “At the age of twelve? Is that when he decided to attack the rest of the Academy?”  
“No,” Luke shook his head. “And as I said, it was an accident. I could see it in his eyes when he realized what he’d done. I tried talking to him, but he ignored me. And so I allowed him time alone with his thoughts to sort them out. Giving him time is how he’d always worked everything out.” he held up his cybernetic hand before she could ask another question. “After Order 66, almost everything regarding the Jedi was destroyed. It wasn’t just an extermination of the Jedi, it was supposed to end all things concerning them; they were to be purged from galactic history. When the Empire fell and Sidious was no more, I began to receive word everything from manuscripts and texts to datapads and holocrons had been saved. Word of Force-sensitive adults and children reached me and I knew I had to do something.

“I left often to investigate these finds, hoping to learn from the past to better train future students. In the beginning I searched out those claiming to be gifted with the Force but soon discovered false claims and ambushes waiting for me.

It’s the reason I made so many copies of the map; to allow those wanting to learn of the Force a way to find me.”  
Luke stopped in front of the familiar freighter and closed his eyes. “Through the influence of Snoke, Ben took two relics from what I’d retrieved; an old text and a damaged holocron. I hadn’t the opportunity to study them before I was called away again and so I hadn’t considered them missing.”  
Rey swallowed. “What was the text about?”

“The Mandalorian Wars. More specifically, the Revanchists—a group of Jedi created by a man named Revan—who at the time of the text defied the Jedi council. I believe Ben was specifically lead to that information for a reason. Using the Dark Side to manipulate the history he read, my former student eventually saw exactly what Snoke wanted him to see; the ‘evil’ of the Jedi. In my absence, he was taught and instructed to hate the Jedi for the pain and war they caused. In secret, he read about and began to follow the teachings of the Sith during the days of the Old Republic. It wasn’t long before he left the Jedi Temple to become Snoke’s apprentice.” Luke closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the memory.

“Ben’s lightsaber is Old Republic design. His mask and armor resemble that of a long ago era…one I believe he designed himself.” Luke’s face paled. “Ben eventually came back. I remember returning to find the Academy burning, the bodies littering the ground, the sadness I felt. I remember watching Ben approach me with his six Knights in tow, now referring to himself as Kylo Ren and telling me I must be destroyed for the good of the galaxy.”  
“Why didn’t you kill him?” Rey asked, completely drawn in to the story.

“Because I knew who my nephew was before Snoke got to him,” a single tear rolled down the Jedi Master’s eye into his beard. “Nevertheless, we fought.”  
“Against seven?!?” Rey exclaimed. “That’s amazing!”  
Luke shook his head. “While those who followed Ben were skilled, they posed no real threat. I dispatched them without igniting my lightsaber. I would have been concerned if Ben attacked me with them, for I knew him as a cunning, strategic, yet often risky and unpredictable fighter.  
“As this...Kylo Ren came at me...everything about him was different. Before he even charged, I sensed the anger, rage and lies roaring like a maelstrom inside him. Every swing of the lightsaber and Force attack he attempted was lethal; but were rendered useless from how easily one could perceive them.  
“After severely damaging his body and pride, the Knights dragged him away. With the recent deaths of so many, I lacked the heart to pursue them.” Luke laid a hand on the Falcon. “And now Han and countless innocents are dead because of it.”

Rey approached the Jedi Master and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’re doing something about it now,” she said in a quiet voice. “What’s done is done. As horrible as it was, we have the power to change things, don’t we?”  
Luke turned to looked at his Padawan, the somber expression he wore suddenly filled with a new light. “Is this truly what you want?”  
Her hand slipped off his shoulder and touched the lightsaber at her side. With a new, steadfast tone and unrelenting resolve she replied, “Master Skywalker, I want to learn the ways of the Force,” and then holding her weapon before him added,  
“I want to be a Jedi.”

Luke nodded. “Your lightsaber training begins tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest.”  
With a large grin, Rey wrapped her arms around the Jedi and hugged him. “Thank you Master Skywalker. I won’t let you down.” Stepping away, she headed back up the hill to where his hovel was located.  
Luke remained next to the Millenium Falcon for several minutes, thinking on the day so many years ago when he first boarded the ship.

Taking a step back, he looked upon the freighter in its entirety, amazed at how long the ship had managed to remain in one piece. In a quiet voice he asked, “Think you can survive one more rescue mission?”


	11. -Corellia- M-11 Quadrant: Inner Rim

“So naturally I accepted the challenge, because I mean c’mon, Dugs are good podracers but can they fly a ship?...” Poe looked over at the General for the twentieth time since they left the _Raddus._ Halfway through their journey she’d closed her eyes and started massaging her temples with her thumb and middle finger and hadn’t stopped. And for the twentieth time he asked, “Everything alright, general?”  
Leia sighed. “Just a little headache from stress.”  
“Man I hate those.” his gaze returned to the planet approaching in front of them. “So guess what happened?”  
Leia shook her head. In a voice lacking enthusiasm she said, “With the Dug? I don’t know Poe, I’m going to guess you won.”  
“Well yeah, but there’s a bit more to it then that,” he said as he flipped various switches and pushed buttons on the console. “My career could’ve ended right then and there—”  
“Poe,” the General’s hand dropped to the armrest and she opened her eyes. “You are aware there is a heavy First Order presence here, right? That if captured, we could be executed on the spot?”  
He nodded.

“And that Corellia is the homeworld of my recently departed husband? And so it brings up feelings and memories I don’t want to deal with right now?”  
He nodded again. “I was hoping my stories would get your mind off that.”  
Leia looked confused. “Poe. All of your stories are about your times as a pilot.”  
His eyes narrowed. “Captain Solo was a pilot,” he nodded his head. “I admit I failed to see the connection.” he swallowed. “You know, cause he was a smuggler and I’m not…I wasn’t. I never did the Kessel Run…um...”  
Brief static sounded over the ship’s com. Poe held the button down allowing him to communicate with the Landing Officer. “This is 690 Light Freighter YD-119 requesting a landing pad in the Old Government Sector.”

Both of them stared at the speaker, awaiting the response.  
“What is your cargo YD-119?” a female voice asked.  
Poe cleared his throat before responding. “Alluvial dampers and twenty-five crates of Durite and Quadanium bars.”  
Leia frowned. “I don’t think I’ll live to see the day when I don’t have to hold my breath while waiting to see if we can land.” Standing up, she walked behind Poe with her arms folded in front of her. She chewed on her lip as she scanned the space around them. Her eyes stopped on the Star Destroyer hovering just above the planet, ready to shoot down anything not authorized to leave or trying to get through. “I do hope my contacts are still alive.”  
A look of concern crossed Poe’s face just as the voice came back on over the com.

“690 Light Freighter YD-119, you are cleared for landing pad 980552 in the Old Government Sector. Please have your licensing and flight manifests ready to verify upon arrival.” The connection ended a moment later, returning the interior of the ship into silence.  
“You ready for this General?” Poe asked.  
Leia nodded. “Take us down, Commander.”

* * * *

Leia barely recognized the planet as Poe brought the ship down to the surface. Where the presence of the First Order was organized, well-maintained and structured; everywhere else had fallen into disarray; leaving the ruins of buildings and cities crumbling or overrun with vegetation. The once majestic, spired edifices no longer gleamed in the light of Corell as Leia remembered; instead smoke and dust blew gently into the wind from the upper most reaches of the scorched stone. Various birds circled the devastation, making homes appear abandoned in what used to be some of the most prominent locations in the galaxy.

“Better put the helmet on,” Poe said as two gravity locks clamped down on their landing gear. “What did you say the name of our contact was?”  
Once the helmet was on, her voice came out distorted so she sounded more droid than human. “Darvin Klax. Once upon a time he led an exploratory Special Forces unit for the military here, I’m not sure what he does now. Hopefully he remembers me.”  
“Didn’t you contact him before we left?” Poe asked as he walked to the back of the ship. “Wasn’t our reason in coming here is that you knew people who could help us?”  
Leia shrugged. “It’s been several years. Han knew him a lot better than I did.”  
“Well that’s reassuring,” Poe tapped a holopad and the cargo doors hissed upon opening behind him. “Time to see if anyone recognizes me yet,”

The two walked out to meet a young, First Order officer accompanied by two stormtroopers. The officer gave no regard to either Poe or the General as he held out his hand, the entirety of his attention was affixed to his holopad. Leia handed him a datastick, which he inserted into his device. The five of them were quiet as the information was scanned. Two blips sounded and he removed it giving it back to the General. Without a word, he continued to the next landing pad with his head still down as he scanned through documents.

“A bit anticlimactic.” Poe said quietly. “Talk about distracted. To be honest, part of me was hoping he’d see my face. A little part.”  
Leia sighed. “Well, we couldn’t exactly take that risk.”  
“What?” Poe asked, confused.  
Shaking her head, she said “Do you honestly think the First Order would bypass scrutinizing the manifest of two offworlders? He kept his head down because I wanted him too.”  
The pilot’s eyes narrowed as he pieced together what happened. When the realization dawned on him he asked, “You haven’t ever used that little mind trick on me, have you?”  
“If only,” she started toward the bridge leading into the port city. “It only works on weak minds, Poe.”  
He smiled wide. “Is that a compliment General?”  
“No, that’s just how the Force works.” She motioned back to the ship. “Don’t forget our cargo.”  
Poe looked back. “Wait, we’re really selling this stuff?”

“Unfortunately no,” she replied tapping the buttons on her wrist communicator. “Everything we brought is a donation. It was the only way to get an audience with Klax.”  
“General, the Resistance can’t exactly afford giving away supplies. My T-70—”  
She held up a hand. “I know, Poe. Believe me I do. Just load up the supplies and meet me at the dock entrance. Quickly.”  
The Commander didn’t need to be told twice. Grabbing a mobile repulsorlift, he returned to the vessel and loaded up the crates of ship parts and various crafting alloys. Minutes later, he jogged toward the air taxi terminal where Leia would be, weaving and dodging around pilots and merchants so as not to leave her alone for too long.

Spotting Leia in her drab gray cloak and Ubese helm, he started making his final turn with the lift and froze. The goods they’d brought almost glided over a cliff when his hand went for his blaster.  
An extremely pale, heavily muscled man standing just over seven feet tall was fast approaching the General. Just before he called out to warn her, he remembered the First Order presence and how they were in no position to give themselves away yet.  
Drawing his blaster but keeping it close to the holster, he took aim at the massive humanoid using a low stance, doing his best to keep the weapon concealed.  
At the same time, four men and a woman appeared from the surrounding crowd, two stopping the repulsorlift from drifting off into oblivion, the other three blocking his shot directed at the giant. One of the men—a lean, elderly gentlemen wearing a snug, tan-colored long sleeve shirt—held up both of his hands. In a heavy Corellian accent he said, “Put your weapon away, fool! Do you want all of the First Order in Corellia to know you’re here?”

Partially ignoring him, Poe started circling the group, trying to get a view of Leia. “I don’t take orders from you pal,” he jerked the blaster to his left before returning it to his target. “Move it!” he clenched his jaw in frustration upon seeing their ‘donation’ hover out of sight. “Maybe I’ll call them over here myself to report a theft!”  
The older man frowned. Holding up his comlink he said, “This kriffing wagyx over here is gonna blow our cover. What do you want me to do with him?”  
Poe’s eyes narrowed. “No one is deciding what to do with me,” he said with defiance. “You think I’m afraid of you?”

The man rolled his eyes. _“Yke hyon fhars oblivyn cnous oblivyn,”_  
Poe blinked, unaccustomed to the native language of Corellia. “What?” Just then his com beeped at him. Holding it close to his chest he turned the receiver on.  
“Poe. Put your weapon away. These are Klax’s men.”  
“Oh yeah?” he asked as he holstered his weapon. Standing up a little straighter he said while looking at the older man, “I pictured him a bit taller.”  
“That’s Desca Mort, his first in command. Darvin Klax is over here.”  
Poe slowly turned his head to the pale-colored man towering over the crowd waving in his direction. He wasn’t one-hundred percent certain, but in the sunlight Klax didn’t look entirely human as his skin resembled scales. He swallowed. “Be there in a sec.”

* * * * * *

The journey to the Old Government Sector was a quiet one. The transport sputtered with the weight of the cargo and the massive form of Darvin Klax, causing the vessel lean to the side as it rumbled along. No one spoke or looked at each other until just before they came to a stop in one of the most run down areas of Coronet City.  
In a deep voice, Darvin Klax growled, “Take the parts to the hangar. Desca, make sure we weren’t followed. Sweep three times, no one can know we have guests.”  
Desca Mort frowned. “That’s going to take the rest of the day, unless we send out more men—”  
“NO.” Klax’s voice shook the transport. “More men look suspicious.”  
The first in command nodded. “Understood.” He nodded to two in the group and together they departed the area, disappearing within the remains of the Old Government Sector. The remaining two hurried ahead with the cargo, soon vanishing from sight as well. When only Poe, Leia and Klax remained, the large man led them to the only restored structure in the area. Once inside, Klax exhaled a long breath.

He turned to Leia, who had since removed her helmet and bowed to her. _“Khasaan'l,_ Princess Leia Organa.”  
Leia bowed in return. _“Khasaan’l, Darvin Klax._ Thank you for meeting with us.”  
Poe stared at them blankly, offering a little wave mixed with a bow. Turning away from them, he asked, “So where is this place? Is it safe? Secure?”  
Klax folded his massive arms over his broad chest. “The Green Jedi Enclave once stood here, long ago. Most of it is restored, though we are still doing what we can to get all the shields up and operational. It’s safe.” Snapping his fingers he added. “But where are my manners? Can I get you a Corellian Noale?”  
“Yes please,” Leia replied for both her and Poe.

When Klax was out of earshot, Poe whispered, a bit frantic. “What is this guy?? You do realize if he decides to turn us in to the First Order, he can literally step on us if we don’t cooperate!”  
“He’s half Mandallian. They’re a type of giant from another planet,” Leia placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “Relax Commander. I read him at the landing pads. He’s curious to what we have to offer more than anything. Depending on what he’s heard, joining us could be a very bad or very...lucrative move for him.”  
Darvin Klax returned with three drinks—all looking like children’s toys in his hands—and set them down on a nearby table with dexterity surprising for one of his size. “So where’s the old pirate? I didn’t think Solo would pass up the opportunity to remind us he’s stolen the heart of a princess,” he laughed a bit before downing his beverage in a single swallow.

Leia’s tone stayed even as she answered. “He was killed during one of our attacks on the First Order.”  
The giant’s eyes darkened.  
A long moment of silence passed between them, broken by the former warrior pouring himself another drink. “You have my condolences, your Highness. The galaxy is no doubt darker without him.” Raising his glass and starting up to the ceiling, in old Corellian Darvin said reverently, _“Ol'val, min dul'skal, ahn guld domina,”_ and then downed another glass of the noale.  
Poe leaned toward the General. “I actually wish C-3PO were here.”  
Leia smiled. “He said, ‘Clear skies and good luck be with you, my friend.’”  
“Here here!” Poe said with a nod and then downed his own glass.

Klax blinked at Poe. As he stared at the pilot he asked Leia, “I am sorry for the loss of your husband and my old friend. However, I do not think you risked venturing through First Order territory to bring me this news. What is it you want for the materials?” He turned his head away from Poe to look at her. “I might not have known of Solo’s death, but I’ve heard plenty about your...exploits with the New Empire. ”  
“Then I’ll get straight to the point,” she downed her drink and put the cup down. “I need pilots, ships and tactical leaders.”  
Klax smiled and then laughed, revealing teeth the size a child’s fist. “Well, if that’s all you need…” he laughed again.

Leia continued to smile and added. “We’re also in need of a base of operations…” her eyes swept the facility before returning to the Mandallian. “...with shields powerful enough to withstand heavy assaults.” Poe remained frozen, staring at the giant.  
“You know I can’t do that Princess.” he filled his glass again and drained it. “As you’ve seen, the New Empire...First Order...whatever they want to call themselves, rules Corellia. Moving so many in would cause a stir, no matter how quietly you think you could accomplish it. And if I’m perfectly honest, I’m not so sure the Supreme Leader being in power is a bad thing.”

Poe stood up, but before he could say anything Leia held up a hand motioning him to sit back down and said, “So I take it they didn’t massacre civilians by the thousands to gain power?”  
“They did, but it’s been relatively quiet ever since.” he took another drink.  
Leia paused. “And I suppose the destruction of the Hosnian System isn’t a concern of yours either?”  
“What are you talking about?” Klax scoffed. “Are you telling me the First Order built another Death Star?”  
“Is he joking?” Poe demanded, standing up again. “You haven’t heard about Starkiller Base?”

Darvin’s eyes narrowed at the Resistance pilot. “Would I be asking if I did?” He looked to Leia. “Got some fight in him, this one. It is amusing.”  
The General sighed. “The First Order wiped out the Hosnian System, all five planets with a single attack from their weapon on Starkiller Base. Because they control the HoloNet, shipments and most everything but the Resistance in that sector, you wouldn’t have heard what happened. No one made it out alive and most of those who witnessed it are dead.”  
“So you want help in attacking this...Starkiller Base?” Darvin Klax asked.  
Poe interrupted. “It’s destroyed. Me and my squadron saw to that.”

Darvin Klax smirked. “Is that right?” he shrugged. “So if your flyboy here destroyed this planet-killing base, what do you need me or any of my men for?”  
Just as Leia opened her mouth, Poe blew up. “I dunno, maybe to prevent them from building another one or something worse! Maybe to enact justice for all the millions killed? Perhaps to stop them from killing millions more?” he turned on his heel toward the door. “I can’t take his General. These people are nothing but selfish cowards!”  
“Commander Dameron!” Leia shouted.  
Yet her shout was nothing in comparison to the voice of Darvin Klax.  
“COWARDS?!?” he bellowed, causing the building around them to shake. “You call us cowards because we will not go to war against an enemy who can crush us on a whim?!” he hurled his glass aside, shattering it against the wall. It took several seconds but he eventually composed himself before speaking again. “In this matter Commander Dameron, I will take the wisdom in cowardice over the foolhardiness of bravery.”  
Poe shook his head and continued toward the exit.

“However,” Darvin Klax called out. “I am not unreasonable, and Solo was a dear friend.”  
Leia and Poe looked at each other and then to the giant.  
Walking over to Poe, he leaned forward and with half a smile asked, “Would you care to make wager?”


	12. -Corellia- M-11 Quadrant: Inner Rim

“What kind of wager we talking?” Poe asked with a half-smile.  
Klax chuckled. “I need a First Order deep space communications relay a few miles out to sea destroyed. Simple enough task for a pilot like yourself I’d imagine.” The giant stood up straight, placing his hands behind his back. “If you can do this small task for me, I will provide your Resistance with half of my pilots and ships.”  
“And how much is half?” Leia asked in a skeptical tone. “And won’t that just send an army to your doorstep? They have a Star Destroyer in orbit; I’m not sure that’s something you want to draw the attention of.”

“Intel says this particular tower is special,” holding up a holo projector, he flipped it on displaying a layout of Coronet city, the surrounding foothills and the edges of the sea. Small, yellow dots of light appeared in various locations throughout the city, thinning as they moved out toward the wilderness. One red dot hovered over the water. “Should there be an incident or uprising, every point on this map is capable of sending transmissions both to each other and the ships forming the blockade. Only one,” he pointed to the red dot. “...has a subspace transceiver; the capability of sending distress calls or reports into deep space.”

Poe looked confused. “Even if we took out the long-range relay here, wouldn’t every other location be alerted to our presence, including the backup reinforcements?” he nodded up towards the ceiling. “Last I checked, most Starships come equipped with hypertransceivers anyway, don’t they?”  
“Yes,” the giant being said. He pressed a button on the side of the holoprojector and several green dots appeared alongside the yellow ones and the single red one. “All the communications towers are rigged with electro proton bombs to detonate simultaneously. We’ve rigged them this way so when it is known for certain the long range transmitter will be brought down, it is our hope those aboard the Star Destroyer monitoring the planet will see it as—”

“A glitch,” Poe finished the giant’s sentence. He smiled wickedly and turned to Leia, snapping his fingers. “If everything goes down at the same time without an actual attack, it will appear like a power outage on the Star Destroyer’s sensors. Except...” “...Except for the long range communications relay, where an attack will take place, but no one will be able to send out any transmissions. At least...for a short time.” Klax finished, shutting off the holoprojector. “Timing is absolutely crucial. Everything must happen at once in order for the outage to appear real.”

Leia remained silent, rolling the idea over in her mind. “And what if some of the charges don’t detonate?”  
Klax shrugged. “It will work to our favor, making it appear less like a coordinated attack.”  
“So one last question,” Poe said. “Why is it you want this base destroyed?”  
Darvin Klax lifted a single eyebrow. “There are...a couple reasons.” the half-Mandallian gave them a slight nod, indicating for them to follow and started toward the back of the former temple. “We’ve intercepted some partial transmissions. What we’ve decoded makes little sense, but my gut tells me we might be in trouble. I want that full transmission and there’s a good chance it will be on that communications tower. We know how their encryption algorithms work thanks to Desca, so it shouldn’t take long to read it once it’s retrieved. If you succeed in recovering the encrypted transmission, you’ll need to plant charges on the tower’s generators, get out, and light the place up. We’ll have more time to work out the coding the less is left behind to investigate.”

Poe licked his lips. “And how long would I have to do this ‘small feat’?”  
“My estimate is the power in the surrounding towers will be down for twenty minutes, so plan for ten.” He stopped at a massive, heavily fortified door. “Stand back.” The Resistance leaders stood clear as the giant took a firm grip of the edge and pulled. Nothing happened at first. Veins stood out along his neck and arms as he continued to pull. Seconds passed by and with a growl he managed to muscle the door open just wide enough for them to squeeze inside. Klax stumbled back, shaking his hands and eventually wiped his forehead. “I swear that kriffing thing gets heavier by the day.” he took in a deep breath of air before adding, “I think the Jedi used the Force to open it in times past.”

Poe peered into the dimly lit hallway. “What’s down there?”  
“Center of Operations. Our fleet. Weapons.” Klax replied. Once they were on the other side, he pulled the door shut using a giant iron ring attached on the inside. When the last sliver of light from outside vanished, the corners of the floor and ceiling lit up.  
“Darvin,” Leia asked, suspicion heavy in her voice. “Why are you making deals with us when we both know you’re going to be in the same predicament with the First Order we’re in if you do this?”

Klax scoffed. “What are you talking about? I’m merely doing what I must to better defend the citizens of Corellia.” he walked past her and headed into the hallway. “I never said anything about going to war with the Order.”  
Leia shook her head. “I may be old, but I’m not blind. You don’t think I recognize the signs of those preparing for a drawn-out, large scale battle?”  
The giant stopped and sighed. “I suppose you would.” He turned his head, showing only half of his face. “I’m preparing for the worst, Princess. None of us wants to fight another Empire. I hope I’m wrong about what we’ll find in that transmission. Something tells me...I’m not.”

Leia shook her head. “Klax, Poe and I are witnesses to what they can do. Eventually, they will return to Corellia. Eventually, your choices will be to submit or die.”  
The half-Mandallian turned to face Leia. “Your highness, I want the First Order off this planet just as much as the next Corellian, but if I can spare the lives of those I protect and lead without fighting, I will. Believe me when I say war is the last thing I want.” He pointed to the door. “I watched them massacre the citizens of this world and it is taking every ounce of my will not to order an attack of some kind; so many are filled with vengeance and it is my example alone keeping their tempers intact. I know if we fight back...we would eventually be eradicated. There’s simply too many of them.”

He lowered his arm and shook his head. “I feel the end result is war, but I’m hoping it isn’t.” Clenching his jaw he started down the dark hallway again. “Never thought I’d hear myself saying this, but I wish the Jedi were still around. Even with all the grief they caused me in my former profession, their presence would be a welcome one now.”  
Just as Poe opened his mouth, Leia placed a hand on his chest and shook her head with a finger to her lips. He nodded in understanding and the two of them followed Darvin Klax deeper into the abandoned temple of the once Green Jedi Enclave.

* * * * * *

For several minutes they followed behind Darvin Klax in silence, both sensing the somber mood of the giant and choosing not to trouble him. Eventually, the tunnel began to level out. Ahead of them they could see the end of the passageway, artificial light filled a hangar-sized room. When they reached the opening, Poe’s jaw dropped at the sight of the Corellian fleet. Lined up in a massive, stone-hewn cavern and showing little sign of use were over two hundred starfighters of various models and half as many bombers. Unlike the Resistance however—where there were at least two personnel to seeing to every ship—only thirty people or so walked among the vessels, checking the blaster cannons, targeting computers, landing gear, engines and other various parts to confirm their battle readiness.  
One of the pilots spotted Klax—a young, pale skinned, white-haired, ebon-eyed man who appeared a decade younger than Poe—and ran up to greet him. _“Khasaan'l,_ Darvin. I wasn’t told you’d be down here, I’ll line the men up at once.”

Klax held up a hand. “No need Majra. Any progress on the transmission?”  
“No sir. Try as we might, the distorted noise is too complex to decipher without losing the data we already have.”  
Klax nodded. “Has Desca reported in?”  
“Yes sir, he is actually with communications now,” The young man nodded to his right to a bunker-style structure built into the wall. Turning back to face his leader he added, “Things are pretty quiet outside, surveillance teams haven’t reported any unusual activity in their sectors.”

The Mandallian paused for a moment as he processed the words of his subordinate. For a moment, he wore a face void of expression as he gazed at the communications building. In a second the look was gone and he cleared his throat before introducing the visitors he’d brought with him.  
“Majra, this is Prin-General Leia Organa and Wing Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance.”  
The young man stood at attention and gave the best formal salute one could give unfamiliar to military etiquette and procedures. “It is an honor to meet the two of you. I am Majra Tulin, Senior Mechanic of the Corellian Fleet.”

Before either Poe or Leia could respond, Darvin interjected. “Thank you Majra, that will be all.” The moment the mechanic was out of earshot, the giant said quietly, “Something is wrong. Desca would have met me if he finished his sweep early.” Klax took off into a quick stride towards the bunker-like building, forcing Poe and Leia into a jog to keep up. When he reached the door, his jaw clenched in anger from discovering it locked. The giant turned the handle until it snapped and then shouldered the door open. Once inside, he headed to a staircase leading up.  
Poe stared at the open door in amusement. “This guy Desca can’t be that clever if he really believed a door could keep his boss out.” His comment faded away upon seeing Leia, who had lost all color in her face. “General?”

Leia stepped forward and leaned on the inside of the door frame for support.  
Poe rushed to her side. “General—”  
Grabbing his shoulder she balanced herself and said between clenched teeth, “It’s the Dark Side. I can sense it...Klax was right about his gut feeling,” marching forward she took the stairs two at a time.  
She and Poe reached the top of the stairs at almost the same time to find Desca Mort in the corner of the room, with a holopad in one hand and a blaster in the other. A large, rectangle planning table stood as the only barrier between he and Klax. Other than half a dozen control consoles next to the wide window overlooking the hanger, the room was empty.

“Desca, put down the weapon. No one here has the intention of harming you,” the giant knelt down to make his height less intimidating. _“Ihn Corellisi nyeve min bhiq suman ehin nyiad,_ Desca. I am not your enemy.”  
Poe looked to Leia who translated, “Corellians do not turn their back to those in need,”  
“Yeah well I don’t think this guy being in need is the issue.” Poe instinctively started to reach for his own blaster but stopped himself before Desca looked his way. Poe put his hands up. “Not sure if this is the best way to treat your guests,”

Leia silenced Poe with a glare and then started walking slowly toward the older man, who now looked entirely different from an hour ago. Their brief encounter at the landing pad displayed a soldier who stood straight and proud with the sharp green eyes of someone made for gathering intel or scouting. His hair was combed back and matched the rest of his orderly demeanor.  
Now he rocked back and forth hunched over the holopad, the hand clutching the blaster shaking violently. His hair was in disarray, covering half of his face. The most noticeable difference however were his eyes, two fiery sunken orbs lined with dark circles.  
“Stay back!” Desca growled. “He spoke to me...how could we not hear it before? Over and over we heard his call...in my dreams he whispered to me, but only recently…” he cackled as he pressed the holopad to his chest. “…did I understand the words.”

Ten feet away, Leia spoke, her voice cutting through the ominous tone filling the room. “What did the voice say?”  
Desca Mort sneered at the General. _“The Galaxy is mine,”_ he chuckled. “His power is only possible through us. You, me…” he waved the blaster around the room. “All of us will contribute! He will bring a peace the Galaxy has never known! Not since the beginning!” he licked his lips with his tongue. _“You are dust motes in a storm… a grain upon the beach… and as insignificant as a body that orbits the graveyard of Malachor."_  
Leia looked to Klax. “How long has this transmission been in your possession?”  
“Two months? Maybe?” Darvin muttered something under his breath. “Desca’s been working on it more than anyone to get the missing pieces deciphered.”  
The Corellian scout started forward. “Move away from the stairs.” Desca growled. “He will know of my loyalty before he arrives.”  
Leia held up a single hand. “You will put down the blaster and give us the holopad.”

Desca’s eyes narrowed as his face formed into a grimace. “What?” the hand holding the blaster stopped shaking as he trained it on the Princess. “I will do no such thing. Move.”  
Poe looked back and forth between the two. “General I don’t think whatever you’re doing is working…”  
Klax started to stand. “Princess get back,”  
Desca whipped the blaster to the giant. “Stay where you are,” a second later he aimed it back on Leia.  
Again, the General said, more forcefully, “You will set down the weapon and give us the holopad, Desca.”  
Desca’s teeth ground together. He pressed the hand holding the holopad to the side of his head and groaned. “What are you doing? Stop it!” His eyes shot open, the fire in them blazing with a wicked light.

Poe sprinted toward Leia at the same time Klax rushed his first in command.  
Desca fired off a single bolt before the giant’s hands grabbed his head and twisted.  
On the ground next to the table, Poe sat up and immediately examined Leia. The color drained from his face upon spotting the burn mark next to her left shoulder. In a stuttering shout he called out, “G-G-Get a medic in here!! Now!”  
Leia’s eyes opened and they went straight to the fallen body of Desca Mort. “Get me the holopad Commander.”  
Klax picked up the device and tossed it to Poe. “I’ll be back with a doctor.” The giant vanished from the room in a series of leaping strides.  
Poe stared at the holopad like it might blow up in his hand.  
“Turn it on Poe.” Leia said quietly.

The pilot did as he was asked, forcing himself not to flinch when a static-filled image of the Supreme Leader appeared. For several moments he paced back and forth talking into a comlink, but only bits and pieces came through: _“Evacuation...No longer under our protection...Implications…”_ Another voice—a member of the First Order responded. _“Yes Supreme Leader. Do these same instructions...planets...in support of the Resistance?”_  
Snoke replied, once again filled with static. _“...this task is done.”_

Silence followed, yet the holo continued even after the representative of the First Order ended the transmission. Snoke turned and walked to the edge of the projection with his hands clasped behind his back. He briefly looked directly at Poe and Leia causing them both to lean back from his stare. Afterward, his gaze turned to a display case of some kind, the majority of it obscured from being out of the recording view.  
It was then they heard it...a voice sounding like it emerged from the deepest, darkest section of the Outer Rim; a place void of life, somewhere light had never touched. It echoed softly and gurgled, as though it were both in a cave and underwater simultaneously. Immediately Leia knew the eerie speech wasn’t distorted or encrypted, no; if she could describe it in any way she’d say the Dark Side itself was speaking.

Poe’s hand holding the holopad started shaking. “What the hell is that?”  
Snoke responded to the voice. “Yes I am aware. Skywalker will come for my apprentice. And when he does, I will be ready.”  
When the message ended, Poe dropped the holopad to the ground.  
With Poe’s help, Leia sat upright leaning against him. “We have to get the rest of that transmission.”  
Poe ignored her. “How bad is it?”  
“I’ll be fine,” she picked the holopad up and examined it. “Well enough to accompany you anyway.”  
“General,”  
“Poe, my brother is the last Jedi in the Galaxy and the only one powerful enough to face Snoke. I need to get this information to him.”  
Downstairs they could hear Klax barking orders to the medical staff entering the building.  
The Resistance pilot shook his head. “I don’t think the big guy is gonna let me take you with me.”  
“Well, it isn’t his decision.” She coughed and then groaned from the pain. “Go pick out a ship Commander. As soon as they get some bacta in me, we’re leaving.”


	13. -Ahch-To- D-12 Quadrant: Unknown Region

Luke handed Rey a helmet he’d brought with the training droids off the Falcon. She took it and smiled. “I have one of these back home,” she frowned. Memories of Jakku flashed in her mind; of a freighter leaving the planet, of the fat Crolute—Unkar Plutt—telling her to be quiet.  
She closed her eyes and shook her head. Her attention returned to the pilot headgear. Turning it around, she gave her Teacher a quizzical look upon seeing the black painted visor; but deduced its purpose almost immediately. “I can just close my eyes, you know.”  
“Where would the fun in that be?” he asked, examining the small orb-shaped training droid. A second later, he flipped a tiny switch on the side and the device hovered into the air. “These tend to have a bit more of a sting to them. Most want to open their eyes right after being hit.”

“Who says I’ll get hit?” she asked.  
Next to Luke, Artoo whistled long and low.  
Rey frowned at the astromech. “Well maybe I’ll be the first.”  
“Are you ready?” Luke asked.

In response, Rey put on the helmet, dropped into a low stance and ignited her saber-staff. “Ready.” Focusing on the sounds around her, she easily separated the vibrations from the shifting gears and expenditures of air when the small droid moved in contrast to the wind blowing on top of the island and the waves crashing against the rocks below. The moment she turned to follow the sound of the training droid, it fired.  
She screamed.

Yanking the helmet off her head she stared daggers into Luke. “That hurt!” she exclaimed.  
Artoo chuckled.  
“Oh Shutup!”she said to the droid.  
The Jedi blinked; his face ever stoic. “You act as if I didn’t warn you.” Next to him, Artoo beeped rapidly and sputtered.  
Leaning over, she examined the tiny burn mark on the back of her thigh. “Is there a lower setting I could start with? Something that doesn’t ruin clothing perhaps?”  
“No. One setting only. And believe me it’s nothing in comparison to getting hit with a blaster bolt...or lightsaber.”  
She gave him a disgusted half smile before putting the helmet on once more.

“Don’t listen with your ears, Rey. Feel the Force, let it flow through you.” holding up two fingers he motioned the droid to continue. “Calm your emotions. You’ve done this before, you can do it again. It’s all about instinct.”  
Slightly more alert, Rey twitched at every sound. A second later, the hovering seeker droid fired again. She moved her weapon up to block but was hit in the arm, causing her to growl in frustration. The training remote shifted twice around her before firing again, landing another hit. The machine continued to pierce her defenses, leaving five more burn marks before she yanked off her helmet and threw it at the training droid.  
Luke studied her actions in silence.

Rey reached out to the remote after it dodged her helmet and pulled it toward her within striking range. With a one-handed diagonal swipe from her saber-staff, she cut the mechanism down the center, sending it to the ground in three pieces. She remained still after her outburst, looking straight ahead while breathing strongly through her nose. Soft wind blew over island top, cooling her burns and temper. Once the anger subsided, she extinguished her weapon and stowed it  
away at her side. Kneeling down, she picked up the pieces and stared at them. Her eyes then looked to the smaller, third piece belonging to the core of the droid.  
Jakku returned to her thoughts again; memories of days working on countless machines and ships alone in the unforgiving heat. Waiting for two pieces of her life to return so she would be whole.

Tears filled her eyes.

Dropping the severed halves of the seeker droid, she sat down quietly and looked away. As tears ran down her cheeks she asked, “Why can’t I remember why they left?” she wiped her eyes with her palms. “Why couldn’t I go with them?”  
Luke walked over to where she sat and knelt down next to her. Gently, he placed his left hand on her shoulder. The moment she felt his touch, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. Quietly, he responded, “Perhaps they were trying to protect you. Perhaps they were ignorant people making poor decisions,” he paused, staring at his gloved hand. “The mistakes your parents made and what they did does not define who you are. They may have abandoned you, but no matter the reason, you are training to become a Jedi now. And Rey,”  
Drawing a deep breath, she looked up.

“You’re very good at it,” taking her by the arms, he sat her up straight and then returned to his feet. “However, those inner defenses you’ve built up surviving alone are holding you back. Because you’ve lived almost your entire life never relying on anyone else for anything, you refuse to let the Force guide you completely. You command it well enough; but strength alone won’t create the balance which is needed.” He offered his hand to help her to her feet.  
Taking it, she stood and breathed deeply. “I’m not sure I can change that…” she sniffed, “But I will try.”  
Luke smiled. “Try?” he chuckled, memories of his past returning to him. Resisting the urge to quote his old Master he said, “No Rey, you have the strength to do more than try.”  
“Pulling and pushing things are quite different than...blocking blaster fire. It’s not like I have the ability to see the future,” she stopped midway through the thought, remembering her encounter with Kylo Ren on Takodana and how he’d deflected her shots aimed at him; it never occurred to her she could do the same thing effectively.

Luke removed his cloak and set it to the ground. At his side were two lightsabers, the one she’d brought with her and another with the end shaped like half of an hourglass. He removed both weapons, his mechanical hand holding the lightsaber of his father. The blades ignited, one outlined in blue light and the other in green. The droning hum emanating from each seemed to drown out all other sounds around them. Nine remote droids hovered towards Luke Skywalker and began to circle him. Crouching down into a back stance and closing his eyes he whispered, “I am one with the Force, the Force is with me,”  
Blaster fire rained down upon the Jedi Master.

His movements were minimal as he stepped side to side and back and forth between the barrage. The lightsabers whirled around in intricate patterns, each blade brought up, dropped low or pulled across to absorb or deflect every attack. The Jedi’s movements looked choreographed, always blocking, ducking, sidestepping and turning a half moment before he needed too.

When the demonstration was finished, Luke turned off the sabers and returned them to his belt. He walked over to Rey and planted his index finger on her forehead. “Stop letting this hold you back.” He backed away and waved his hand forward. A single seeker droid floated to where she stood and hovered around her. “Remember. Do. There is no try.”  
Rey blinked, staring at the Jedi Master in awe.  
After a few moments she nodded. Picking up the helmet, she fitted it onto her head. Instead of taking a stance, she stood still with her head bowed. At her side, the saber-staff ignited.

When she breathed, she imagined inhaling the very essence of the Force into her lungs. She pictured it circulating into her bloodstream and melding into her muscles and bones. More than anything however, she focused on giving up control, on letting go of her thoughts of where she needed to move and what guard she needed to take.  
She heard the training droid shift from behind.  
Resisting the urge she stayed rooted in place, telling her body to remain still.  
The steady, droning hum of her lightsaber began to block out every sound around her. The weapon’s song flooded her mind, enveloping and then canceling out all other thoughts.

Closing her eyes beneath the helmet, in her mind she saw the droid hovering quickly to her left before firing a thin bolt of energy at her.  
She saw herself bring the weapon across at four different angles before moving it to where it needed in order to block the attack.  
And then she was in the present. She heard the remote shift and immediately brought the blade to where she knew it would fire.  
For an instant, the weapon became an extension of herself.

She didn’t even flinch upon hearing the familiar sound of the blaster bolt being shot. Energies clashed from the lightsaber intercepting the blaster fire. Rey couldn’t help but smile in triumph. “I did it! Master Sky—” the remote fired again and hit her in the stomach. She let out a cry and jumped away, bringing the weapon up to a guard.  
“And now you understand how duels are won and lost,” Luke said. “All it takes is the tiniest openings in one’s concentration to be either victorious or dead.” he picked up his cloak and put it back on. “Continue with the remote for another hour. When you are finished, meet me on the North side of the island.” Walking past the astromech he said, “Come on Artoo.”  
The droid responded with three beeps and a short whistle and then leaned forward onto its third wheeled foot to follow after the Jedi.  
Rey immediately returned to concentrating, barely aware of the two leaving her behind.

* * * * * *

The sun was just above the horizon by the time Rey felt comfortable enough with the training remote to take a break. Luke had given her an hour, most likely knowing she’d stay as long as took for her to master—to some extent—the exercise. After taking a few minutes to rest, she began her trek to the North, using the Force to hasten her pace across the rocky terrain. It wasn’t long before the ground beneath her started to shift down toward lower elevations. Caught up in the Force, she quickened her pace as she sprinted down the island.

On her descent she skidded to a halt and almost pitched forward into a roll upon seeing an X-Wing starfighter sitting on a stone plateau jutting up from the island. Though it made sense the ship Luke arrived in should be on Ahch-To, initial scans from the Falcon indicated no other vessels were present on world. Taking extra care not to lose her grip on the slick rock, she climbed up to where Luke, Artoo and Chewie worked on the old T-65 model ship.  
“Where did this come from?” she asked.  
Luke turned to face her. “I flew it here.” he took a plastifibe agitator Chewbacca handed him and scrubbed at some rust and barnacles covering the underside of the ship. “I had to hide it where it would be difficult to scan from orbit.”

Rey walked by a box of tools, picked up a hydrospanner and then dropped it just as she understood what the Jedi Master implied. “Did you lift this up out of the ocean using the Force??”  
“Well I certainly didn’t swim down to retrieve it.”  
As Luke and Chewie continued to scrape the underside of the vessel in order to get to the panels covering vital parts of the engine, Rey started to circle the X-Wing, inspecting it closely. Climbing up the ladder on the side, she swung herself over into the pilot’s seat. Reaching under the steering mechanism, she pulled on a lever and a panel came off.  
“What are you doing to my ship?” Luke asked.

Ignoring him, she pulled the wires down and unplugged two of them. Holding her hand out to the side she called out, “Chewie, hand me a diagnostic pad please?”  
The Wookiee looked at Luke. The Jedi shrugged in response. Chewbacca pulled a small pad out of his satchel and tossed it up to Rey, who caught it with ease.  
After attaching the exposed wire of the ship to a small clamp on the back of the diagnostic device, she studied the layout of the T-65 X-Wing briefly before pushing buttons and flipping switches in the cockpit. Dim lights flickered to life and around her. Seconds later, data began to flow into the pad.  
“Much to my surprise, this relic will still fly.” She said as she scanned through the test results.  
Luke nudged Artoo. “See, I told you.”

The droid rocked back and forth and beeped rapidly.  
Chewie remained silent at first. He looked up to Rey and then back at Luke before he howled and chuffed.  
Rey continued. “Though you probably die the moment you left the atmosphere. I think I can fix the hyperdrive motivator, but the inertial compensator is completely fried.” She pulled the wire from the diagnostic pad and stood up. “I think I saw some spare parts on the Falcon; that is of course,” she descended the ladder and faced the Wookiee. “If Chewbacca approves.”

Chewie nodded without a verbal reply and continued to scrape away at the bottom of the ship.  
Luke studied Rey for a moment and then held out his hand to look at the diagnostic. “This ship is older than you, how did you know where to attach the datapad?”  
“I guessed where it would be based off other models I’ve worked with. Whether it’s a transport vessel, freighter or star cruiser, after you’ve worked with them long enough you eventually have a good idea where everything essential is located for them to operate.”  
Luke looked intrigued. “In any ship?”

Rey shrugged. “I repaired ships under the Corlutte who bought me, Unkar Plut. For nine years I learned how to sabotage ships, what makes them run and what makes them valuable. After that I scavenged for another five. And being on Jakku,” she shook her head. “Repairing ships and scavenging is what you do whether it’s for fun, if you’re working or because you’re bored....so yes, any ship.”  
“Your life sounds almost as exciting as mine once was,”

Rey smiled. “What could possibly be duller than scavenging for parts on a desert planet?”  
“Ever been a moisture farmer on a desert planet?” he asked.  
“I don’t even know what that is.”  
“Not many do.” Reaching inside his cloak, he pulled out the metallic, cube-shaped object she’d heard voices coming from the first night they met. “I didn’t meet you here so you could repair my ship.” He held the intricately-designed metal cube out to her. “This is a holocron; they were once used by both the Jedi and Sith Orders to store ancient lessons or valuable information in holographic form.” he pressed it into her hand.

Taking it, she studied the markings engraved on to each side. “How does it work?”  
“Through the Force, though this one in particular is different. Not only does it contain information from multiple Jedi, it holds some of the mysteries of the Sith as well.”  
“Is it uncommon to have both sets of knowledge in one?” Luke nodded. “The creator of that holocron was first a Jedi. He kept it when he became a member of the Sith and finally he and his wife continued to transfer their knowledge to it after he rejoined the Jedi Order. Contained within the holocron are vital lessons in understanding both the Light and the Dark side of the Force. Do not lose it, for it will offer you guidance in my absence.”  
Rey froze in place; eventually her eyes drifting over to where Luke now stood, looking out over the ocean. “Are you going somewhere?”  
“Not now,” Luke replied in a quiet voice. “Soon though.”

Rey slid the holocron down into one of her vest pockets and joined her teacher at his side. “I am nowhere near ready in my training Master Skywalker.”  
“Unfortunately for us, whether you’re ready to help lead the resistance or face my nephew again makes little difference to Snoke.”  
Moments of silence passed by between them as they looked out over the waters.

Feeling a peace that could only be accompanied by the Force, Rey looked to Luke and asked, “What must I do?”  
In a somber tone the Jedi replied,  
“What I could not.”


	14. -THE SUPREMACY- N-11 Quadrant, Inner Rim Territories: Near Cato Neimoidia

Kylo remained completely still within the dark confines of his room. To one who might look in on him, they would see a calm and composed individual, deep in a meditative state separated from the rest of the galaxy. Yet one need only watch the young man for a few seconds longer to discover the truth; peace did not exist for Kylo Ren. Beneath his serene demeanor, a maelstrom of rage, fear and suffering roared inside his head. Over and over he tried to quell his thoughts, but the emotions, pain and images flashing through his mind were too strong. The Supreme Leader’s apprentice knew the longer he dwelled on the memories assaulting him, the more impatient, irritated and out of control his demeanor would appear to others. He knew he had to gain some semblance of control before speaking with the Knights.

He also knew the longer he waited to leave the further he would need to travel to complete his training.  
But did that matter compared to what he faced now? Never before had he felt so out of balance with the Force; no matter how conflicted he’d felt in the past. He could always regain command of his emotions.  
Getting to his feet, he went to a storage unit and pulled out a medical injector. Loading it with a strong sedative, he pressed the device to his neck and squeezed the trigger. Kneeling down, he closed his eyes.

* * * *

Ben stayed both quiet and still as he watched his uncle lock the doors leading to the temple archives. The moment Luke was outside the sacred dwelling’s walls, he slid from his hiding place in the shadows and crept toward the only area which was locked on the entire grounds. With a wave of his hand, the electric and manual locks beeped, clicked and hissed. A second later, the door slid open revealing an empty hallway. He stepped inside and continued forward in silence, running his hand along the wall as he moved.  
Halfway down the hall leading to the main room, Ben froze in place. The sound of faint, adult voices whispered in his mind. Though they did not sound threatening, it startled him to hear anything where he expected quiet.

Concentrating, he focused on one of the male voices:  
_"...those who serve the light are limited in what they accomplish. True power can come only to those who embrace the transformation. There can be no compromise. Mercy, compassion, loyalty: all these things will prevent you from claiming what is rightfully yours. Those who follow the dark side must cast aside these conceits. Those who do not—those who try to walk the path of moderation—will fail, dragged down by their own weakness..."_  
Ben started walking down the hall once more, switching his focus to the other, less imposing yet similar-sounding voice:  
_"I'm not doing this for the Republic. I'm not doing it for you. I'm not even doing it for me. I'm doing it for our child. And our child's children. We might never live to see the horrors that are coming, but they will. We have to protect the Republic for them. We have to risk our chance at happiness so they can have a life we might never know."_

Turning into the doorway, a female voice spoke just before fading away; _"What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause? To use their own knowledge against them?"_  
Ben recognized the various objects in the room from the times he visited before. He’d read through all the books and scrolls written in basic and always finished the new data recordings before his uncle returned from one of his searches for Jedi artifacts. It didn’t take long for him to spot the new item in the room; a silver cube sitting on one of the shelves with strange markings and symbols inscribed on each side.  
As he moved closer to the object the whispers softened in his mind, but the pull to completely relinquish his control to the Force intensified. His hands began to shake as he drew near and the moment he reached out his hand to touch its metallic surface, the cube rose into the air, the sides began to turn and a dim glow ignited from its center.

“Ben.”  
The boy inhaled sharply and backed away from the glowing object. The light in the cube winked out and it dropped from the air, clattering across the shelf. Bowing his head, he turned slowly to face his Uncle, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. “Since the first time you left,” he said.  
“What?” Luke asked, confused at first. Realization dawned on him a second later. “If you are trying to distract me with how good you’re getting at reading surface thoughts...you have partially succeeded.”

Ben smiled.  
Luke knelt down and held a hand out to his nephew. The boy walked over and leaned against his uncle. Nodding toward the shelf with the metallic-cube rested, the Jedi asked “Do you know what that is?”  
Ben shook his head.  
“It’s a holocron. The Jedi used them to store their secrets and wisdom to pass on to future generations. Several years ago, thousands of them existed in a vault on Coruscant.”  
“How is it the secrets are kept? Are they encrypted?” the boy asked.  
Luke replied with a half nod. “In a way. Only a Jedi can open them, through the Force.”  
Ben looked up to the holocron on the shelf. “Or a Sith.”  
The Jedi’s mouth formed into a thin line. “Well, a Sith could open a Sith holocron.” He put his hands on his nephew’s shoulders and turned him to face him. “What brought that to mind?”  
Ben motioned to the holocron on the shelf. “He told me.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Arnon dropped to the muddy ground, clutching his stomach in pain. He coughed once, a string of blood dangled from the side of his mouth. He squinted through the rain pelting his face and tried his best to mouth the words, ‘I yield’ to the dark figure standing over him.  
“What is it you were saying about my family?” Ben asked, his mock-lightsaber poised over the injured youth.  
The other Padawans stared at Ben in a mixture of confusion and terror. Though Ben was one of the youngest students at the temple, the only person on the planet with an affinity to the Force equivalent to his was Master Skywalker.

Ben continued, looking around at the frightened and confused faces he received. “Neither I nor my lineage will be mocked. The galaxy was freed because of the sacrifices and decisions made by them. You would all do well to remember that.” Tossing the weapon on the ground, he turned to walk away.  
The one named Arnon picked up the training saber and stood up. Without a word he rushed the prodigy of the future Jedi Order, Ben Solo.  
The grandson of Darth Vader turned, his eyes filled with sorrow, fear and rage. Throwing out his hands as though he were stopping an imaginary wall, he screamed at his adversary as loud as he could.

The results were nothing any of them expected, not even Ben. Arnon was thrown back with such intensity it looked as though he were hit by a ship traveling at hyperspeed. The young man shot back with enough power to crash through several walls before hitting a tree with a sickening crunch. The students around Ben were thrown from their feet; those still untrained to respond in time received minor injuries.  
Ben couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. He stared at them in horror, unsure as to whether he should feel appalled by what he had done, or justified.

_They will always regard you with fear and mistrust now; for they have seen what you are truly capable of._

At first, Ben thought the holocron may be speaking to him again.

_Look at them! Some will display fear, others jealousy. You were not meant to be trained with these weaklings; your power is too great! Your mind, to cunning. Your senses, to sharp. Ben Solo, you have the ability to succeed where those before you have failed. It is time you left this place. It is time you set the example for future Force wielders. You are above the Jedi and Sith, you can provide another, better way._

No, this voice wasn’t the wise, confident one he’d grown accustomed to hearing. This voice felt as though it possessed the capability of inflicting pain on him. The words were like tendrils of greasy black darkness wrapping around his mind...

_Is it not the purpose of this Jedi Order to protect the Galaxy?_  
Why then, do they continue to challenge you?  
Should they not be learning from you?

Before anyone could get to their feet to question or berate his action, he turned and fled toward the gates and left the training grounds.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Luke stood by the doorway to Ben’s room in silence, thinking of how best to talk to his nephew about what happened while he was away collecting Jedi relics. He clenched his fist in frustration. How could he have left when he did, knowing Ben was so conflicted and struggling?  
“You can come in,” Ben said.  
Luke stepped inside and walked to where Ben sat on his bed with his back to him. “Arnon’s dead.”  
“I know.” the young boy said. “I knew before the fight started he was going to die.”  
Luke’s jaw clenched. “Then why did you allow it to happen?”  
“I didn’t,” Ben looked up, his eyes were red-rimmed and blood shot. “Each time I made him stop he’d get up.” he paused to swallow. “He was a fool to think he could challenge me! They’re all fools. Why do they challenge me Uncle? Are we not all on the same side? Are they unaware of the threats we can only overcome unified as one?”  
“Ben,”  
“They don’t understand! You should have never brought them here!” the boy screamed. The room and furniture began to shake. “They’re all going to die because of you!”

Luke remained silent, watching one of his last living relatives call upon enough destructive power of the Force to level a city. He made no movements as every object in the room not fastened to the floor began to rise into the air. The last Skywalker closed his eyes, causing tears to roll down his weathered cheeks.  
Ben released his hold on the Force and embraced his uncle. Between sobs he cried, “I don’t want to do this,”  
Luke placed his good hand on his nephews head.  
“I know.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snoke motioned to the pedestal from atop his throne. “The design is from another age, one suited to the crystal within the hilt.”  
Ben walked to the stand, picked up the lightsaber and ignited it. He watched the red, unstable energy ripple across the blade and cross guard with mild fascination. Its look combined with the way it crackled and hissed made it feel angrier than a normal lightsaber. Extinguishing the weapon, he set it down and turned to his Master.  
The design was familiar to him; one of the figures in the holocron showed him one similar to it.  
Yet Ben gave no indication in his thoughts, emotions or actions it stirred any memories of his past life within him. “What is this for? My training is incomplete,”  
“Circumstances have changed.” Snoke growled, cutting him off. “With these tools, you will complete your final task and join me as my apprentice. You will soon be of age to lead my armies; this will prepare you for challenges to come.” The Supreme Leader shifted in his seat, wincing in pain. The scar running across his head was red and throbbing, though he turned away before Ben could get a better look at it. “Do not think me weak boy, for I will end you.”  
“The thought never entered my min—”

“SILENCE!” Snoke roared. He breathed deeply for several seconds before his calm returned. He lifted a hand and the lights in the room dimmed. “You will go to Dromund Kaas, there you will find a group of heretics who have been a thorn in my side since I left the Unknown Regions of your galaxy. They believe themselves to be Zealots of the Sith Order, yet none of them wield the Force. This does not however, affect their ability to sabotage my ships, steal supplies and money and destroy my transports carrying soldiers.”

“Why do they defy you?” Ben asked. “You are the most powerful Dark Side user in the known galaxy—” “I am not Sith,” his lip quivered in rage. “They wish to resurrect the Sith Order and bring back their meaningless and severely flawed ways,” he clenched his fist, causing the bones in his hand to click and pop. “The Rule of Two, their Code, their laws...all to control the Dark Side. The fools wish to bridle that which has no limits!”  
Ben picked the lightsaber up off the pedestal and knelt down. “What would you have me do, Supreme Leader?”

“Eliminate them. All traces of the Jedi and Sith Order will join me or be eliminated. There can be no division.” Snoke coughed, but quickly regained control. “They call themselves the Knights of Ren, a name no doubt inspired by a group of fanatics during the times of the Old Republic.”  
Ben stood up. “I will leave at once.” He turned and began walking to the door.  
“I am not finished.”  
His student froze.  
With some effort, Snoke stood up. Moving very slowly he descended the stairs leading up to his throne and walked to where Ben stood, dragging his feet with every step. Leaning in close so he was only inches from his ear, the ancient one whispered, “Do not let them speak. While they do not wield the Force, their words contain the poison of a thousand assassin’s blades. Do not dwell on that planet for it is filled with lies and corruption. Finish your task and return to me.  
The young man’s throat was dry.  
“As you wish, Supreme Leader.”

Dromund Kaas was unlike anything Ben had seen. The world was surrounded in an eternal storm; forests as far as the eye could see grew completely through the cities on the ground. The only area on the surface cleared of vegetation and containing life forms was a twin-spired structure made of black metal centered in Kaas City. Ben brought his command shuttle down to one of the several landing paddocks and checked his scanners one last time before shutting off the engines.  
The reading showed ten life forms; still within the confines of the temple-like structure.  
Ben didn’t care for the brass colored robes Snoke provided him with, but wasn’t about to argue with the Supreme Leader. He hooked his lightsaber to his belt, walked to the airlock and lowered the door.

Just like the Sith he’d heard of and read about, every member of the supposed cult wore black robes and cloaks with masks to cover their faces. While the weapons they wielded weren’t lightsabers, he knew blades made from cortosis or durasteel could be just as deadly and effective as his. He waited a moment longer, to see if any would want to talk.  
They charged him.  
“I knew brass was a poor choice,” he pulled the lightsaber from his belt and ignited it.  
This caused a couple of the Knights to hesitate; but only for a second.  
Ben had trained in all the lightsaber forms when he attended the academy, even those previously restricted, including Vaapad. Yet the one he enjoyed most was Form II, also known as Makashi: the Way of the Ysalamiri, or the Contention Form—specifically designed for lightsaber combat.

The first Knight came at him with an overhead slash, intended to split his skull in two. His lightsaber cleaved clean through the blade, arm and neck of the attacker. Ben didn’t bother slowing down to slip into a different stance continuing in a wide arc, once again cleaving through his second opponent’s blade and body. Using his connection to the Force, he ignored his instincts to go after the closer attacker on his right and instead leapt to the left, lunging out with the crackling red blade in a thrust.

The Knight to his left practically jumped on the lightsaber when he was caught off guard trying to flank him.  
Ben pulled the blade free, facing off with the only warrior remaining from the first wave. He lowered the lightsaber, holding it in his off-hand. He started walking toward his adversary, shaking his head. “Don’t.”  
The black robed fighter threw the spear he held with a grunt.  
Ben sidestepped the projectile and grabbed it out of the air. He spun once and plunged the tip into his attacker’s chest.  
Yes, _Makashi_ had been Ben’s favorite lightsaber form. But it was the alternate form VII— _Juyo,_ the Way of the Vornskr or the Ferocity Form—in which he excelled. At least, his own rendition of it.  
Knowing the full extent of his power compared to others, he saw no reason to ever defend or retreat.  
Ben turned to the remaining six Knights and continued forward.  
And something happened he didn’t see coming, even through the Force.  
The remaining Knights knelt down, laying down their weapons.  
“My Lord,” said the one furthest on his right, his voice slightly distorted from the mask he wore. “We have been awaiting your arrival. Our blades, our skills, our will; is yours to command.”  
Snoke’s words echoed in the back of Ben’s mind.

 _Do not let them speak...._  
Extinguishing his lightsaber he asked, “Who do you think I am?”  
The figure only raised his head slightly for a moment before returning his gaze to the ground. “The new Dark Lord of the Sith.”  
Ben smirked at the remark. “And what would your Master say to that?”  
“Lord Vader has fallen years ago, your Grace. Our loyalties were with the memories of him, until now.”  
Ben stepped back and almost dropped his lightsaber. Overhead lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the entire city. A city once inhabited by millions who would have welcomed and revered him long ago…  
Thunder followed, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Rain began to pour, making his hair stick to the side of his face. He glanced at the Knights again, motionless and awaiting his commands. Then his eyes went to the brass robes he wore. Talking to himself, he growled, “Poison, is it?”  
Ripping the belt off, he peeled down to his shirt and leggings and ignited his Lightsaber, pointing it at the Knights of Ren.  
“I am the direct descendent of Anakin Skywalker or as you know him, Darth Vader. Now rise.”

Once they were on their feet he continued. “You will tell me everything I want to know about my Grandfather.”  
What had been meant to be a few days away from the Supremacy turned into several months. In that time, Snoke never made any attempts to contact him and Ben could only assume the Supreme Leader thought him dead.  
Not that he minded.  
He learned more about his Grandfather both as Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader than he did in all the years living at home or the Academy. Ben gratefully accepted  
the black clothes given to him; the overshirt, leggings and cloak fit him like they were custom made. The longer he spent with the Knights of Ren, the more he regretted having to kill so many of their group upon meeting them. They were certainly devoted to their cause, but hardly qualified as fanatics. Every one of them were intelligent, pragmatic and exceptionally knowledgeable about the Jedi and Sith.

As a Master of the Knights of Ren, he took upon a name to symbolize the new life in the calling he accepted. His comlink beeped. “Kylo,” the one named Dar Muid said, his voice sounding like gravel going through an engine underneath his mask. “There is an incoming transmission for Ben Solo.”  
Ben ignored the summon at first, his mind deeply engaged in the images on the starmap showing parts of the Unknown Regions he’d never seen before.  
“Shall I cut communications my Lord?”  
Ben clenched his jaw, knowing only one person in the galaxy who would contact him. Picking up the comlink, he said, “No, I’ll be there in a moment.” Shutting off the monitor showing the image of the starmap, he picked up his cloak and left his quarters.

Five of his Knights stood around a holotable in the main hall, with two empty spaces open for himself and his closest advisor. Dar Muid waited for him at the door and handed Ben his helmet the moment he entered and then followed behind him as he strode forward.  
The moment the hydraulics on his masked made its final hiss and click, Ben said, “Open transmission.”  
When Snoke’s image came into focus, every Knight in the room reached for their weapon. Ben waited until they regained their composure before speaking. “Supreme Leader Snoke. I am surprised you are still aware of my existence.”

Snoke’s eyes narrowed. His gaze swept the room, glaring at each of the Knights surrounding his image. “What  
\- 127 -  
is the meaning of this?” his head tilted slightly to the side upon seeing his student. “What is that on your face?”  
“My heritage, as Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren.”

Snoke rose to his feet and with him, the Knights of Ren rose several inches off the ground, gasping for breath. “So. You would ally yourself with my enemy now?”  
Kylo sneered underneath his mask. “They know the Jedi and Sith better than anyone in the Galaxy. I’ve seen star charts and maps non-existent in any of the archives I’ve had access too.”  
“And?” Snoke growled. “Luke Skywalker was looking for anything that would aid him in rebuilding the Jedi Order. I know several of the places he has yet to look; I’ve seen the names and planets sheltering Force Sensitives. With my Knights, I can end his work,” he paused. “They are no good to me dead Supreme Leader.”  
Snoke released them from his choke hold. Sitting back in his seat, he shifted, making no effort to hide the anger he felt. “Very well. I will allow you to use these...servants.” his tone dripped with disgust. “Yet, if they are to serve me there is something all of you must accomplish first,” His gaze drifted to those forming a circle around him, even in holographic form it was apparent Snoke did not like being surrounded. “You and your Knights will complete one task to prove your loyalty to me.”

Dar Muid was the first to his feet. “We will not—”  
Kylo lifted a hand, throwing the Knight back several yards into a wall. “What is your command, Supreme Leader?”  
Snoke glanced in the direction where the Knight was thrown and chuckled. “Return to the Jedi Academy. You and your knights will eliminate anything and everyone there, including Skywalker. Do this and you will have the freedom to roam the galaxy under the First Order. Fail me again and every last one of you will die.”  
The transmission ended.  
“My Lord,” said the Knight to his right. “Snoke will kill us the moment he—”  
“I know,” Kylo said. “Fear not my brethren; I will only appear to serve him until the time is right. Like the Sith before us, deception is the tool we must implement in order to rise to power.”  
Near the wall behind them, Dar Muid rose to his feet. “And through power, we will gain victory.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sound of the Supremacy’s engines filled his cabin, awakening him from his dreams. A small light flashed at the edge of his vision, causing him to turn towards the holocommunicator. Sitting up, he walked to the device and flipped a switch. “Open transmission.”  
Dar Muid’s mask appeared on the holo and his gravelly, droid-like voice jolting him out of any disoriented state he may have been in. “My Lord. I call to report.”  
“Go ahead.” said Kylo. He picked up his mask and put it on as he listened.  
“We’ve cleared Sectors D-1 through K-2. Eight Force-Sensitives located and eliminated, still no sign of Skywalker.”  
“Thank you Dar Muid. Is there anything else?” Kylo asked.  
“Yes. How long before you take up the mantle of Darth Ren? You are more than strong enough to challenge the Sup—”  
“You are not ever to discuss this, especially over these channels!” Kylo said in a low, menacing voice. “I will not ask you again. What will be done will be in a time of m  
choosing. Am I understood? Dar Muid nodded once.

“Soon, my friend. In two days, go to the Chorlian Sector.” he paused. “You know the location.”  
The Knight placed a fist over his chest and bowed his head. “We are the heart of the Force, the revealing fire of light,”  
Kylo placed his own fist over his chest. “In balance with chaos and harmony, immortal in the Force.”  
The transmission ended, filling the cabin with darkness.


	15. -Wayland- N-7 Quadrant Ojoster Sector: Outer Rim Territories

“If you think pointing a blaster at me is going to make me cooperate,” FN-2096 began saying with her arms folded. “You don’t know me very well.”  
“I never claimed too,” Finn flipped the setting on his weapon to ‘stun’ and instead pointed up at the Cerean. He fired once, and lowered his blaster hearing the Librarian grunt upon falling down. “Last thing he heard was me not giving you a lot of options.” Turning around, he walked to the nearest terminal and entered the command to lower the gravlift Metari Bomod lay unconscious on.

FN-2096 remained frozen in place as she watched Finn remove a key card off the Cerean and bind his wrists. “Why are you doing this, FN-2187?” she asked.  
Finn stopped where he was. “I go by Finn,” he explained. “As for what’s happening, I’m with the Resistance now. I’m looking for anything that can be used against Snoke.” He slid the key card across the reader connected to the terminal, which opened a port for BB8 to connect too.  
The girl shook her head. “To what end?” she asked. “Are your friends really that eager to get themselves killed?”  
BB8 rolled to a halt next to him, beeping and buzzing rapidly.

Finn shook his head. “Well then I guess we won’t get to take our time. Plug in.”  
Removing her helmet, FN-2096 clipped it to her belt, grabbed Finn by the shoulder and spun him around to glare at him.  
Finn hadn’t seen her without her helmet since they were teenagers.

In a hollow voice she asked, “What will you do with information on Snoke? Do you really think you or the Resistance can stop him?” she began shaking her head, her eyes tinged with fear. “No matter what you think you may find useful, it’s not going to matter. No one can stop him, Eight-Seven.”  
Underneath his helmet, he gawked at the jet-black silky hair, dark angular eyes and pale complexion. Needless to say, Ninety-Six was far from ordinary to look upon.

Clearing his throat he replied, “He’s already massacred thousands of innocents and has no intention of stopping. Except now I know those people, Nix. It’s not something they deserve and I want to stop him.”  
Her hand fell limp to her side, her eyes dropped to her feet. “Like I said, you can’t stop him…”  
He removed his own helmet and wiped the sweat drenching his forehead. “Why not?” he demanded. Hearing his own voice, he apologized. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take that tone. My new commanding officer is relying on me and I don’t know what I’m supposed to be looking for.”  
BB8 whirred and beeped just before removing his connector to the terminal. He rolled down to the next aisle and awaited Finn to use the keycard so he could plug in to the next port. Finn wasn’t far behind and was able to swipe the keycard before the astromech could gripe at him. Then the former Storm Trooper looked back at FN-2096, curious as to what she would do.

She followed behind the two of them at a slower pace; the expression she wore was of one clearly lost in thought. “How many were you ordered to execute before you decided to leave the First Order?”  
“The entire settlement of Tuanul, on Jakku.” Finn paused. “I couldn’t do it...wouldn’t be the first time though, would it?” he offered a weak smile. “I thought when they put me in sanitation, that would be the end of it. It never is though. They’ll keep trying to program you until there’s nothing left inside.”  
“Were the others killed because of what you did?” she asked.

Finn looked puzzled. “No, Slip was killed by a blaster bolt during the raid. Nines died on Takodana in a ground fight. I don’t think Zee made it off Starkiller base...but I don’t think they would have been punished for something I did. They were loyal to the First Order.”

Ninety-Six’s gaze fell to her long rifle. “I received top marks in my brigade. It earned me a high ranking position where I wasn’t just lead Sniper for my unit, I was the commanding officer of our division. It was up to me to make a lot of choices; choices I would one day regret.” Her eyes look haunted as she told her story. “I think they picked me Finn, because I was always too far away to hear what was said before we attacked. I always believed they were the enemy, not us. I never questioned my superiors about it.  
“This kid came outside when we were hauling his dad off for ‘Reconditioning’. Everyone ignored him until he took a shot at one of our own with some rocks,” she swallowed. “He couldn’t have been more than eight. What is an eight year old going to do with a couple rocks against an armored stormtrooper??…” her bottom lip quivered at the memory. “Phasma was there, she ordered me to take the shot. I remember looking through the sights, hearing her words in my ear: “Don’t let him escape commander. He is a rebel sympathizer, regardless of how old he is. You will fire commander, it is your duty and obligation to the First Order! You will not show weakness to your division, FN-2096!”

Ninety-Six rubbed her eyes. “The Captain took my rifle and shot the boy in the back.”  
Finn bowed his head in silence.  
“She didn’t stop there,” the young woman explained. “She opened fire on my team, killing them before I had time to react to what she was doing. I was told there was still use for me, but have been here ever since.”  
A long silence passed between the two of them.  
Finn looked to BB8, who appeared to be almost finished searching the row of databanks he was currently linked too. He walked down to the next terminal and swiped the card again. “You have every reason to be against the First Order as the Resistance does, why are you still with them?”  
“Why did you stay with them as long as you did?” she countered. “What made you decide to finally turn traitor?”

“We captured a Resistance pilot. I told him I’d help him escape if I could come with him.” Finn wondered at that moment, if he’d still be with the First Order if they hadn’t captured Poe Dameron. Finn thought about if the sarcastic pilot escaped without him or was executed like the rest of the villagers that night; he would have never met Rey, Han Solo, BB8 or any members of the Resistance. He’d be on the Supremacy, Reconditioned for the next planet Ren interrogated.  
Ninety-Six interrupted his thoughts. “Everyone in this system and those surrounding it are in complete support of the First Order. Aside from my time in the Outer Rim and Expansion Regions, there isn’t anyone who would dare defy them.”

“What about now?” Finn asked. “You could come with me; and what if there’s more like us out there?”  
She furrowed an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”  
“Stormtroopers. How many of them do you think would defect if they knew there were others like them? We can’t be the only ones who know the First Order is wrong.”  
“It’s not all about being right or wrong,” she said with a hint of frustration in her voice. “I don’t know how many would turn if given the chance, but I do know how afraid they are.” Removing a data chip from around her neck, she went to the previous terminal they were using and entered in her operation number. After entering several passwords, she came to an unnamed folder with hundreds of files inside. “This might take a minute, it’s heavily encrypted,” after several minutes, “Tell your droid to download this,” she stepped back from the computer with a firm grip on her weapon but it didn’t cover the fact her hands were shaking.  
“BB8, over here.” Finn said staring at the various data entries and holofiles. “What is this?”  
“I wanted to kill Phasma after what she did. I wanted to kill Snoke even more for essentially reviving the Empire and turning us into what we are. They sent me to this planet so I wouldn’t cause an insurrection among the stormtroopers before I could be Reconditioned. Fortunately I was too good at what I did to be disposed of.”  
The Resistance astromech rolled over to the open port and plugged in.

Ninety-Six continued. “It’s everything I’ve gathered on the Supreme Leader. Eight-Seven,”  
“Finn.” he corrected. “Finn.” she echoed. “From someone whose studied the monster for almost eight years, I’m telling you, there is good reason to fear him. The holos I’ve seen of what he can do to people...has kept me in line from half the galaxy away. He’s worse than Palpatine or Vader. I don’t think his goal is to rule the galaxy, I think he plans to destroy it.”  
“What?” Finn said in surprise. “Why would he do that Nix? If there’s no one left—”  
She held up a hand to interrupt him. “I’ve cross referenced some of his personal entries, meeting discussions with his advisors and partially recorded conversations with the Emperor against Old Republic histories. It doesn’t seem possible, but—”

A long wail emanated from BB8, followed by multiple rapid beeps, sputters and a panicked whistle.  
“What is it?” Finn asked.  
BB8 unplugged itself from the terminal and rolled backwards. The port the droid was hooked to snapped shut and the terminal’s screen turned red with an error message.  
“No no no no!” Ninety-Six said, trying to pry the terminal open. “My data card!”  
BB8 blipped twice and droned out a long string of various-pitched beeps.  
Finn shook his head. “He said someone ordered a lockout on all terminals throughout the city, he can’t get back in,” he quickly looked to their only exit and breathed a sigh of relief. Looking back to the astromech he asked, “BB, do you have any way of finding out who issued the order?”

Leaning back, the astromech projected an image of an assault shuttle. According to the emblem on the side when the image rotated, it belonged to the fleet of the Supremacy. The image zoomed out and appeared over a holographic image of Wayland. A small point appeared in space above the planet and a line attached itself between the location and the unknown vessel.  
Finn could feel the moisture evaporating rapidly from his mouth. He’d been stationed on the Supreme Leader’s flagship and couldn’t remember a time a distress signal was answered so quickly. It was however possible the approaching ship was near when the Librarian transmitted his message...  
No, he thought. Even then there are procedures requiring approval. We should have had at least a few more hours…  
Unless the First Order knew where he was going when he left weeks ago. Could there be a spy aboard the Raddus?

BB8’s speakers spit out some static for a couple seconds before playing the live audio from the approaching ship.  
“Assault Shuttle Night Drexl, this is Wayland IL-5, what business will you be conducting on Wayland?”  
“Wayland IL-5, records should indicate visit as classified. Requesting landing pad immediately.” came a male voice.  
“Assault Shuttle Night Drexl, you will be cleared for entry and landing in precisely eight minutes. Please proceed to coordinates 150643.”  
Finn released the breath he was holding. With his time in the First Order, ‘classified’ could mean anything to weapons transportation to smuggling contraband items. He arched his back as far as he dared, attempting to work out the spikes of pain brought on by the moment of stress. He poked at the lumps along the center of his back, careful not to tamper with the tech interlaced with his spine. Yet no matter how he moved, nerves flowing around the bones Kylo Ren severed continued to seize up violently.

Nix noticed and whispered, “Are you okay?”  
Finn grimaced and nodded. “Never better. You don’t have to whisper, they can’t hear us.”  
A click sounded, signaling someone was about to speak. “Wayland IL-5,” a female voice they both recognized echoed over the open com. They froze. Finn felt his heart nearly stop.  
“Is there a problem Night Drexl?” asked the space traffic controller.  
“This is Captain Phasma of the Supremacy on direct orders from Supreme Leader Snoke. You will clear the landing pad and make it available immediately. Ignore this order and I will personally handle your insubordination myself when we do land. Am I understood?”

A pause. “Yes Captain, right away. My apologies. Proceed to coordinates 150643 immediately.”  
The two remained still even after BB8 ended the transmission.  
To himself Finn whispered, “How is she still alive??” then to Nix, “We need to get out of here.”  
“I don’t think we have to whisper anymore.” Nix said, continuing to whisper. “Because we’re probably going to die.” She stood tried to pry the console open again. Using her blaster rifle, she slammed the butt of the weapon into the metal paneling. “I can’t believe you’re going to get me killed.”

Finn looked at BB8, who shook his head. He chewed on the inside of his mouth before saying, “Well, there is one thing we could do...but if we get caught, it will definitely end with the same results.”  
She stopped hammering away at the computer and brushed the loose strands of hair from her eyes. “You’re saying there’s a chance we won’t get caught?”  
“Sure.” he said with some apprehension. “There’s always a chance.”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“What any good Rebel would do when facing the chance of capture.” he gave her half a smile.  
“Blow stuff up?” she asked. “That’s really your plan?”

He shrugged. “As simplistic as at sounds, the success rate is fairly high.”  
“We could just erase everything.” she suggested. “In the event this place was ever infiltrated or compromised, there is a console designed to remain accessible which can execute a command to wipe and incinerate the data banks in this location.”  
“Alright. What are we waiting for?” Finn started to the exit.  
She grabbed his arm. “It’s a mile from here. Everyone will be reporting to Phasma’s location; if we’re seen strolling the city in the opposite direction we’re done.”  
“Then we won’t get caught. The longer we wait though, the harder it will be. We need to get moving.”  
Above them, an announcement sounded over the speakers from the upper level of the archive saying, “Troopers, report to landing pad IL-5 150643 immediately for inspection. Troopers, report…”

Instinctively, both of them put their helmets back on and checked their weapons.  
Finn took a deep breath, looked at the droid, then to his fellow renegade stormtrooper. “You sure about this Nix?”  
She nodded, and the two of them sprinted to the upper levels.


	16. -Wayland- N-7 Quadrant Ojoster Sector: Outer Rim Territories

By the time Phasma’s ship started its decent over Wayland several dozen stormtroopers were lined up and standing at attention near the docking port, with more joining ranks by the second. She nodded her head in approval before heading to the back of the ship.  
Wasting no time the moment the vessel came into sight of the landing pad, she slammed the butt of her rifle into the button opening the cargo bay doors. Before the landing gear was fully extended, she descended the ramp and dropped down to the ground.

Marching forward, she ignored those attempting to approach her to announce themselves as commanding officers and went straight to the dock supervisor. “Manifests and Passenger Arrival records.” she held out her hand. “Now.”  
Reluctantly the uniformed officer handed over his datapad.  
Phasma tapped the screen and began scrolling through the information.  
After a few seconds, the man asked “Permission to speak freely, Captain?”  
“Permission denied.” She replied without looking up.  
“Permission to speak?”

Phasma stopped for a moment to look up and stare at the man before returning to her search. Around her, the stormtroopers remained silent, standing at attention. “Commander, it states you currently have one-hundred and twenty-seven vessels currently docked in this vicinity. Is this accurate?”  
The docking supervisor nodded. “That is correct Captain.”  
“I am issuing an order to put a land lock on every ship you harbor with the exception of my own,”  
“What?!” the young man demanded. “We can’t just ground everyone Captain! many of these people haven’t broken any laws, and fully support the First Order.”

“Then they will take no issue with this security exercise. If anyone wishes to depart in spite of this, they will be cleared through me. If any ship other than mine own departs this world without my authorization, it will be destroyed.  
“Furthermore, to prevent any unauthorized departures and the overriding of land locks, you will have your mechanics go to each ship and remove an essential part from each vessel allowing them to safely navigate off world. While performing these tasks, you will maintain radio silence when possible.” She slipped the pad around, showing the supervisor of a picture of a stormtrooper accompanied by a blue, BB8 unit. “Can you identify this trooper, Commander?”  
“No mam. He gained access with a classified security clearance code.”  
“Meaning?”

“Those with high-level clearance are not questioned by lower ranking officers or civilian personnel.”  
Phasma angled the screen so she could look at the image better and then turned it back towards the young man. “And what rank would this Trooper be, do you think? Where is the insignia he wears, identifying him as your superior?”

The young officer looked down from the corner of his eyes. “None appear to be visible, Captain. His rank seems to be classified as well.”  
Without warning, Phasma smashed the data pad over his head, causing him to crumple to the ground. Looking down on him she said, “Just because you are stationed in the Outer Rim does not mean your duties and responsibilities to the First Order are any less important. This is unacceptable work.”

The man eventually got back to his feet, despite how unsteady he was. “My apologies Captain. There is no excuse for my actions,” after wiping blood from his eye he said, “I will have this error remediated immediately,” Before he could offer a solution, his comlink hissed with static.  
“Commander?”  
The First Order officer swallowed, keeping his eyes on Phasma. “Now isn’t a good time, lieutenant.”  
“An alarm has been triggered at the Imperial Archives sir.”

The Commander switched his comlink off. To Phasma he said, “The stormtrooper and astromech in question reported they were transferring intel on the Resistance.”  
Phasma looked to the gathering platoons of troopers and then to the surrounding streets, walls and forests going through and around the city. Turning to the dock commander she said, “You have your orders. Fail to execute them and your life is forfeit.” Throwing her cape behind her, she started toward the Imperial Archive, with a company of stormtroopers in her wake.

Nix sprinted down the various aisles never stopping once to get her bearings as to where she was. She did however slow down so as not to lose her new associates. Finn and BB8 did their best to keep up, but the astromech couldn’t roll as fast as two human legs despite his round shape. The former stormtrooper tried to run, but the sudden movements had him grimacing in pain, clutching at his back when he increased his speed.  
Nevertheless, every time they looked like they would slow down; the alarm sounded overhead, reminding both how urgent it was they got of the building before the First Order arrived.

Once they reached the only entry to the Archives, Finn stopped Nix before they exited the building. “If we wipe this data and can’t get off planet…” Ninety-Six waited for him to continue. “What? We’re executed anyway?”  
Finn paused for a moment, breathing heavily. “Yes.” he looked out the door, feeling his unease grow as the streets cleared out. “Perhaps it might be better for us to get back to the shuttle?”  
“Do you honestly think you’ll be able to get past security on the ground or in orbit at this point?” she asked.  
Finn’s eyes narrowed under his helmet. “Well...maybe?”

Nix held up her hand, motioning him to be quiet. “I’ve been thinking,” she wrapped the strap on her long rifle around her forearm and checked the power gauge. “Was Phasma really responsible for Starkiller Base, or was it you and the Resistance?”

“It was Phasma,” he looked at BB8, who made a puzzling sound of beeps. “I may have been holding her at blaster point...and a Wookiee may have threatened to tear her arms off if she didn’t do as we asked,” he took a couple more deep breaths trying to calm down. “…but she’s the one who lowered the shields.”  
Ninety-Six nodded thoughtfully. “Interesting. I would have thought she’d sacrifice herself before turning on the First Order.”  
“What are you thinking?” Finn asked.  
“A couple things. I think our Captain—“  
“Former Captain.”  
“Right. I think are former Captain is more interested in self-preservation than the mission of the First Order. This might work to our advantage, though I’m not sure how.”

“What’s the other thing?”  
“Why is she still alive? I can’t imagine she just let you walk out after taking down the shields.”  
Finn shrugged. “We threw her in the trash compactor.”  
Nix opened her mouth to reply, but surprised even herself finding she had nothing clever to say. She looked out the door and nodded once. “Let’s go.”  
Moving through the streets was difficult the first few blocks; troopers appeared from nowhere heading to the designated coordinates as quickly as they could. It concerned them at first; more than once they nearly ran into a squad turning a corner or rushing out of a building.

It didn’t take long for them to realize however, the stormtroopers were more concerned about being on time than where pair of their fellow soldiers were headed. This continued to work in their favor; by the time they reached the South East Command Center the guards usually present were absent.  
Nix couldn’t restrain the wicked cackle she made upon entering the building. She slung her blaster rifle over her shoulder, removed her helmet and went to work on the first available console. “They spend years training us to follow orders without hesitation, but forget how scared we are of our leaders. There should have been at least two troopers here,” she nodded to her right when BB8 rolled up behind her, motioning to the open port next to her. “This might take bit. I’ll initiate the wipe after I’ve wiped Archive surveillance for the last twenty-four hours. Any plan on what we’re going to do about a ship?”

Finn was pacing back and forth. “Working on it.” He stopped, spotting two Stormtroopers heading to the entrance. “Uh...Nix? You might want to put your helmet back on.”

*************************

Phasma motioned to her left and right at every block, assigning squads to each building she passed with a reminder the trooper they were looking for would be accompanied by a BB8 astromech unit. By the time she reached the Old Imperial Archive, only a dozen soldiers remained behind her. When she got to the holocommunicator pillar allowing her entry into the building, she almost shot the device having to wait more than a few seconds for a response.  
A shimmering image of a Cerean rubbing his elongated skull appeared. Squinting into the holo he said, “I am Metari Bomod, head Librarian of—”  
“Open the door.” Phasma said through clenched teeth.

The Cerean blinked a few times and then smiled. “Ah! The Maker praise the First Order! Already you answer my distress call! Your speedy response is most appreciated, I assure you. I was attacked by a rogue stormtrooper—”  
“Open. The door.” Phasma repeated. “We will deal with the traitor immediately.”  
The Librarian looked confused. “Oh, well they aren’t here...uh…”  
“Phasma. Captain Phasma.”

Even over the holo, the color from the Cerean’s face appeared to drain. The sound of the doors being unlocked could be heard from outside. “My apologies for making you wait Captain. I was stunned when transmitting…” Phasma was already through the door and halfway down the hall by the time he realized she’d left.  
Metari met Phasma at the large doors leading down to the archive. He approached her holding up a datapad. “Your traitor is most impressive. Is he a former elite trooper of some kind?”  
Phasma stopped and decided not to completely ignore the man. “Why would you say that?”

“He wiped all the holorecordings from today, the astromech he was with sliced through heavily encrypted data and was able to gain the trust of the trooper stationed here before taking her hostage.” he tapped the datapad, deep in thought. “What exactly was he after, Captain? I’ve read through some of the content his droid scanned through and I honestly don’t see what a traitor could do with histories and records from the era of the Old Republic, I’m of a mind—”  
“Which trooper was assigned to this location?” she demanded.  
“Uh…FN-2096. Very astute and devoted. I can’t imagine someone with a mind like hers possible of influence, but they appeared to know each other. Apparently she served with him—”

He stopped mid-sentence, his body freezing up on feeling Phasma’s collapsible spear go through his chest. His mouth hung open in astonishment; he tried to speak but no words came out.  
“You have failed the Supreme Leader,” she said before pulling the weapon free. Picking up the datapad which had fallen from Metari’s hand, she handed it to the trooper standing closest to her. “Find the terminal they were using, copy what you can and transmit it to my shuttle. The rest of you, divide into pairs and search for the traitors.” She didn’t think about what those following her thought, but she didn’t care at that particular moment.  
_FN-2096. Showed great promise in the beginning, later refusing to follow orders in following simple tasks. Former support sniper for 2187’s FN unit. Reassigned to Wayland until reprogrammed._

She ground her teeth together.  
_This is unacceptable behavior._ She looked around at the several Stormtroopers under her command and couldn’t help feeling they changed com channels to relay her actions to the other soldiers.  
_I will remediate this._

“Stall them.” Nix said without looking up from the console.  
“How?” Finn’s gaze snapped back and forth from the approaching stormtroopers back to Nix.  
“I don’t know. You could always shoot them.” part of her mouth formed into a half-smile. “Or blow something up; I hear the success rate is high.”  
“The thought crossed my mind,” Finn grimaced when he backed into the wall by the door. His spine began to throb with all the adrenaline running through it. “How much time do you need? Once we start shooting, everyone is going to know we’re here.”  
“Maybe three minutes,” she replied.  
“Well...that’s not going to work…” Running over to where Nix stood, he raised his blaster rifle and aimed it at her head. Either she didn’t notice, didn’t care or didn’t know exactly what he was doing because she didn’t respond.

The moment the Stormtroopers walked in, Finn focused on keeping his voice steady as he said, “Don’t move.”  
The two soldiers didn’t move.  
“Blasters on the ground,” he continued.  
When they hesitated, Ninety-Six shouted without looking up, “Do what he says!”  
Their weapons clattered to the ground. “What’s going on here trooper?” asked the stormtrooper to Finn’s left. “All units were to report to coordinates—”  
Finn fired, the blaster bolt hitting the wall less than a foot away from the soldier who spoke. “Next one goes through your head,” he pointed the gun back to Nix. “Hurry up with those coordinates Cadet, the Resistance is waiting!”

The two stormtroopers looked at each other before returning their gaze to the end of Finn’s blaster. “What are you going to do with us?”  
Ninety-Six punched in the last set of commands and held up her hands. “Done,” she and BB8 backed away from the console at the same time. To Finn she said, “You better get of here while you can, the entire First Order will swarm this location the moment they see how much information is transmitting off world into deep space.”

Finn motioned to her helmet. “You’re coming with me!” he jerked the gun in the direction of the door. “Move it!”  
Ninety-Six did as ordered and started toward the exit with BB8 in tow.  
Finn stunned one of the Stormtroopers before he was able to go for his weapon. He charged the other one and rammed the butt of his blaster into his stomach and followed it up with an uppercut to his face. The guard collapsed just in time for Finn to groan in pain. He grabbed at his back and hissed through his teeth.  
“You sure you’re okay?” Nix asked. “Did you pull something?”

Finn clenched his jaw and gave a slight shake of his head. “I’ll tell you later. Did you wipe the data?”  
“It’s set to ignite in eight minutes. It should give us the distraction we need to fly out of here.” Putting her helmet back on, she exited the building. “Assuming we can get to your ship.”  
BB8 whirred and beeped before Finn could leave.  
“What is it?” he asked as he straightened his back.  
BB8 sputtered and droned for almost ten seconds before pausing.  
Finn frowned in irritation. He wanted to punch the wall, but decided against it as everything on his insideds hurt. Nix poked her head back in the door. “What’s the hold up?” “Phasma put a lockdown on all the ships.”

The renegade female trooper stepped back inside and kicked one of the downed soldiers. “Kriffing bantha fodder,” she swore. “Either way we gotta move. I can’t stop that countdown. It’s going to cause a fairly big...disruption on the scanners. There’ll be so many First Order ships in orbit we won’t be leaving for the next hundred cycles.”  
Finn folded his arms, staring into nothing. “Finn, we gotta go.”  
He looked to the astromech. “BB, is there a lock on Captain Phasma’s vessel? The Assault Shuttle? What was it...the Night Drexyl?”  
The droid was quiet for a moment. A second later he said, _“beeeoooop.”_

Finn clapped his hands together and smiled. “You were right about the self-preservation thing. Looks like we have our ship.”  
Phasma paced back and forth in the massive doorway, frustrated to the point she couldn’t think straight. She had to terminate this unit. They’d seen her in a state of weakness when she lost her temper, heard about another turned trooper and would soon discover FN-2187 was not only responsible, but still alive.  
_Two of them will fall before they’ve realized I’m firing on them. Three more will die before they realize my armor cannot be penetrated by an F11-D blaster rifle. The final moments—_

The sound of switches changing over echoed throughout the long hallways of the Archives. The dark, calming blue lights illuminating the area turned red and a droid’s voice blared overhead.  
“Data incineration in thirty seconds. Exit the premises. Data incineration in twenty-five seconds. Exit the premises. Data incineration…”

Phasma moved outside the closing doors and turned to face the stormtroopers running her way. She lifted her rifle and started firing. The men shouted in rage and confusion, leaping behind the various databanks for cover. They realized almost immediately what was happening and started firing back, but their target soon disappeared behind the closing vault.  
The Captain walked away, her emotions completely unaffected by the sound of the stormtroopers screaming behind her.  
A slight tremor shook the city when the Old Imperial Archives self-destructed. At first, Finn and Nix didn’t think it was enough to turn the heads of the First Order. Then the alert siren of every scanner and droid within five miles started going off.

“Two more blocks. We’re almost out of here,” Finn whispered. He waited for the first break between ranks before stepping out into the open and jogged toward the landing pad. Nix ran at his side with BB8 close behind. He turned with a smile and said, “Better keep up BB or we’ll have to leave you—” In the time it took Finn to blink, a chromium plated spear impaled the droid, pinning it to the ground.

“BB!” Finn screamed, sliding to a halt. “BB buddy!” He tried to run back to the little astromech, but Nix grabbed him and pulled him behind the corner of a building just as a blaster bolt sped past where he was standing. The moment he started pulling away, she hissed at him.  
“Finn, it’s the Captain!”  
He peered around the corner long enough to see her walking forward with her blaster aimed at him. He ducked back just as she shot. Finn punched the ground and screamed in frustration. Pulling off his helmet, he threw it around the corner and checked his rifle. “I gotta get what he downloaded. If we leave it behind, all this will have been for nothing. I’ll draw her fire. You get to BB—”  
“Finn,” Nix said in a controlled voice. “We have to get out of here. The droid can’t be saved.” she grabbed his shoulder and shook him. “NOW Finn. You need to get ready to run.”

He glared at her but nodded his head in understanding. “What about you?” Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.  
“Your weapon won’t do anything against her armor.” Unslinging her DLT-19D heavy blaster rifle, she took a step back and wedged the stock of the weapon into her shoulder. “I’ll cover you,” she tilted her head out just enough to see the silver glint of Phasma’s armor. “Go.”  
Finn took off running toward the dock the same time Nix stepped out.  
Phasma aimed at Finn, but the moment she saw the heavy blaster she leapt behind a stone bench; but not before Nix clipped her leg with a blaster bolt. She growled in anger and called out, “You won’t get off this planet alive!”

“We’ll see about that,” Ninety-Six muttered to herself and shot again, this time burning a black mark into one of Phasma’s spaulders.  
“Traitor!” Phasma screamed. She reached over the bench and fired blindly. “The First Order saved you from a meaningless life; and this is how you repay them?” A few seconds of silence passed and she poked her head up for a quarter second before flattening herself on the ground again. The other trooper—2096—was gone. She leapt to her feet and sprinted in the direction of the dock, ripping her spear out of the ground as she passed by the incapacitated droid.

It wasn’t difficult to locate the vessel Phasma came in on, it was the only one not surrounded by droids having various parts removed. Any other time, it would have been distracting. Today, the renegade stormtroopers only concern was boarding the ship and getting off world.  
As they ascended into the atmosphere, Finn couldn’t stop his eyes from watering at the loss of his droid-companion and the futility of their mission. He closed his eyes, frustrated of how little he was able to do. Grinding his teeth together, he opened them again and stared ahead at the approaching darkness of space.  
“You alright?” Ninety-Six asked, taking off her helmet. “I’m sorry about the droid Finn, I really am.”

Finn shook his head, not wanting to talk.  
“Finn, look—”  
The ship’s comlink beeped at them, signaling to them they were being hailed by one of the Star Destroyers. “Assault Shuttle Night Drexyl, turn your vessel around. No one is to leave without the express permission of Captain Phasma,” he began.

But Ninety-Six cut him off.  
In a thick Imperial accent Nix responded curtly, “And just who do you think this is, Commander?”  
The man stuttered. “My apologies Captain. Recent—”  
Nix continued in her Phasma accent. “The traitor in custody is to be returned to the Supreme Leader without delay. You have three seconds to comply, what is your answer?”  
They could hear the man swallow. “Proceed Captain.”  
Nix didn’t reply.  
“Captain, shall I remove the blockade and landlocks?”  
In the most irritating voice she could muster, Nix replied “What is your name, Commander?”  
The com went silent.  
Finn looked impressed. “Neat trick.”  
“I’m surprised it worked.” she replied as they flew past the Star Destroyer. “Do you think it will help me get a job in the Resistance?”

“Probably.” Finn said without much feeling. “I wasn’t planning on going straight back to them though. Now that I’ve failed getting what they need, I’m not sure if I’ll ever go back again.”  
“You didn’t leave completely empty handed.” She said with a frown.  
Finn looked at her, just then realizing he may have lost BB8, but he saved another stormtrooper from the First Order. “I’m glad you’re here, Nix. It’s just…I’ve been through a lot in a short time with that droid. He didn’t—  
“No, you’re misunderstanding me.”  
Finn looked confused.

She tapped the side of her temple. “It may not be word for word, but I have the information you need on Snoke right here.”  
Finn blinked at her.  
“Now,” she said. “Where were you headed? We can discuss it on the way.” she opened a panel, exposing the buttons to punch in the nav-coordinates.  
“Umbara,” Finn said, still intrigued by what Nix just told him. “There’s someone there who’s going to help me learn how to fight someone like Phasma...a Whiphid named Onik San.”  
It was Nix’s turn to look puzzled. “What’s a Whiphid?”  
“I haven’t the slightest idea.”  
She shrugged. “Are you sure we shouldn’t contact them first?”  
“If it’s safe, I’ll report to them once planetside. We’re too deep in First Order Space right now to be transmitting messages, it might give up our location.”  
“Smart.” she said with a crooked smile. “They didn’t put you in charge of sanitation for nothing.”

Finn rolled his eyes and turned toward the window.  
After flipping a few switches, she pushed a lever forward in the middle of the control panel and made the jump to hyperspace.


	17. -Ahch-To- D-12 Quadrant: Unknown Region

Unlike almost every day since Rey had arrived on Ahch-To, only a soft breeze blew across the island top. Behind her, a warm glow came from the fire in Luke’s hut, creating a feeling of comfort and safety within her. She embraced the break from her normal regiment, knowing her future would not allow her time to enjoy moments like these.  
“A rare occurrence on this island,” Luke said, sitting down next to her. “Seldom is it so still.”

Rey continued to gaze on the remanence of the setting sun as she asked, “We will be parting soon. I can feel it.” she lowered her head. “I cannot say if we will meet again.”  
“The future is never as it seems. It is a difficult thing to decipher,” he looked at her. “There is still much to learn of the Force; but your feelings serve you well. Our lessons together are drawing to a close. I have one final exercise I’d like you to attempt, as your abilities in premonition and foresight are increasing.”  
She remained silent, listening.

“Instead of looking to future events, I want you to explore your past.”  
Rey spent a moment formulating her response. “I thought you said the actions of my parents don’t define who I am.”  
“And I stand by what I said. Nevertheless, wouldn’t you say it’s time to close that chapter of your life?” Luke looked back to the sun, now just a sliver on the horizon. “This is your final test Rey. One you must face in which I cannot offer guidance.” He stood up and turned away. “Trust in the Force,” he whispered before quietly walking away.

Rey looked up to the sky, where the stars were shining more brightly with the oncoming night. Closing her eyes she whispered to herself,  
“Breathe...just, breathe….”  
Rey opened her eyes and peered out over a green field with dozens of droids hovering over it. A man in the distance went around to each of them checking sensors, opening panels to check wiring, replacing power cells and performing any other maintenance they required. He looked over to where she stood and his bearded face lit up with a smile. He closed the panel to the droid he was working on and ran over to her to lift her up into his arms. His beard tickled her cheek when he kissed her. “How is my _shereshoy_ today?” he set her down and took her tiny hand. “Is mommy done making breakfast? Let’s go see!”

The moment they turned to the house, she was sitting in bed in the dark. Once her eyes adjusted, she could see a dim light coming from underneath her door. Crawling out of bed she walked across the smooth floor, her bare feet making no sound as she crossed the room and went out into the hallway. The moment she heard voices, she froze.  
“I can’t believe you made a deal with the Lon Sorta Consortium. We have a child now, Adaro. We can’t just run like we used too. If they figure out your selling part of the crop to off worlders, they might kill us!”

She could hear a sigh. “I was doing this kind of thing long before I met you Eris. We’ll be fine.” liquid poured into a glass and he took a drink. “You never say it, but I know you don’t want to be here. I know I don’t. I wasn’t meant to be a mechanic on some backwater planet. You deserve better. So does Rey.”  
“Rey deserves to have a Father. Adaro, you said we were done with this when we got here.” she sniffed. “You’re right; I don’t always like it here. But I don’t want to go back to how it was.” her mother sounded on the verge of tears. “Please stop. For Rey…”

Hearing her mother almost cry was to much to bear. She ran down the hall in the direction of her parents voice, but when she turned the corner, she entered into a large room of a warehouse. Her parents stood at the edge of a group of several armed men and women.  
“There she is,” her mother said. Eris ran over to where Rey was standing and scooped her up. “How’s my little shereshoy?” she kissed her on the forehead. “You need to stay close, sunshine. The people here aren’t very happy right now.” her mother started walking back to the group. “They could learn a few things from you sweetie. You’re always so happy no matter what problems we’re in.”

Her father looked angry as he spoke to the blue-skinned, red-eyed Duro in front of him. “I don’t answer to you Dreeg,” he looked at the other Weequay, Torgruta and Mirialan standing around him. “I don’t answer to any of you. If you don’t have proof, we’re done here.”  
Dreeg’s eyes narrowed and his lip curled up into a sneer, revealing sharp teeth. “You may not answer to us, but you certainly don’t call the shots _Mando._ You think we’re afraid of you because you come from some dead world? You are nothing.”  
Adaro turned to Eris when she approached. Quietly he said into his wife’s ear when she placed their daughter into his arms, “We have to go,” looking back to the Duro he said. “I’m leaving. The Consortium will be hearing from me.”

The Duro laughed as Adaro walked away. “You’re only alive right now because dead men don’t produce credits. You are nothing more to them and never will be,” the others next to Dreeg laughed. The blue-skinned alien continued. “And don’t think about running. You’ll never be able to find work beyond Junking, I promise you that.”  
Adaro stopped. Rey could feel his muscles tense up.

Dreeg taunted him. “What? You going to do something about it? You gonna take on me and my men, _Mando?”_  
Next to him Eris grabbed his arm. “He is nothing to us, keep walking.”  
Adaro slowed his breathing before he continued on.  
“That’s right, keep walking!” the laughing began to fade. The last words she heard before disappearing into the shadow of the stairwell was Dreeg calling out, “You’ll always be a coward, Adaro Kryze.”  
Lights all around her flashed red as the shuttle rocked back and forth. She looked up and saw her parents in the front seats of the vessel completely focused on flying through an asteroid field.

“We’ll get through this,” Adaro whispered. “It’ll be alright, I promise.”  
“Don’t say anything Adaro,” Eris said.  
Her father looked back and saw her staring at him. “Hey sunshine. Did that bump wake you up? You okay?”  
Rey nodded.  
“We’re almost there sweetie. You’ve been such a good girl this trip; just hang on a little bit longer. Can you do that?” he asked.  
She nodded again. “Where we going Papa?”  
Adaro looked at the starmap and tapped the screen.  
“A world where no one can find us,” he made a sharp turn, avoiding an asteroid by inches. “A place with lots of sunshine. It’s called Jakku.”

It was hot. Hotter than she was used too. She didn’t like the fat man giving money to her papa. She didn’t like how bright the sun was, she didn’t like the buildings and she _hated_ the sand. She didn’t like how her mommy was staring off into nothing.  
Adaro finished talking to the morbidly obese alien and returned to where they were standing. “Eris, do you want to wait on the ship?”  
Her mother looked at her with eyes bloodshot and red-rimmed. She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “Goodbye sunshine. All my love is with you.” Her blank stare returned, and she returned to the ship.  
Adaro knelt down, unable to look Rey in the eye. “You’ll be safe here Rey. You’re strong. Stronger than me and your mother. We’re in trouble I’m not sure we can fix it this time…” he swallowed. “But we’re going to try. We’ll do everything we can to get back to you Rey. We love you so much,”  
Rey didn’t understand what was happening.  
When her father looked up, his cheeks were streaked with tears. He held the side of her face. “My shereshoy.” he kissed her forehead.  
“What does that mean papa?”

Adaro brushed her hair aside and laid a large, calloused hand against the side of her face. “It’s Mandalorian sweetie, and it means a lot of things.” His breath shook when he inhaled. “It’s the enjoyment of each day and the determination to seek and grab every possible experience. It means surviving to see the next day and hanging onto life and relishing it…you, are all those things to your mother and I.” He scooted back, and his stare was more intense than anything she’d ever seen.  
Holding up the index and middle finger of his right hand he said, “You will forget your life with us,”  
She had almost no control of the words coming out of her mouth. “I will forget my life with you.”  
“You will stay here to survive,”  
“I will stay here to survive.”

Fresh tears spilled from his eyes. “You will treat others with kindness,”  
“I will treat others with kindness…”  
He hugged her one last time. “Don’t be like me sweetie,” he whispered without using his monotone voice. After kissing her forehead he stood up and went to the ship.  
Behind her the fat man took her arm.  
A part of her father’s voice hadn’t worked on her. She’d resisted part of it, her bond with them too strong to be undone by a mind trick.  
The ship lifted off the ground and sped toward the atmosphere.  
“No, come back!” she screamed.  
“Quiet, girl!” The Corlutte growled.

Rey’s eyes opened. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks and stood up.  
Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest on seeing Luke standing in front of her, with his arms concealed in the confines of his robes. “How long have you been standing there?”  
“Not long,” he said quietly. “Are you alright?”  
She gave a slight nod. “Yeah,” she wiped away another tear and offered a weak smile. “My parents—I think they’re dead.” Though she wasn’t crying, tears continued to run down her face.

“Is it how you thought it would be?” the Jedi asked.  
She shook her head. “I didn’t know what to expect,” she folded her arms. “It is better, knowing. They had their faults, but they loved me. They sacrificed themselves, so I could live.” Rey’s eyes went to the ground as she pondered the memories. “Something puzzles me though,”  
Luke remained quiet as she worked through her thoughts.  
“My father—he used the Force on me. To make me forget. But he wasn’t a Jedi. I don’t even think my mother knew what he could do.”

The Jedi Master tilted his head to the side. “Did you go back...any further?”  
“Further? What do you mean?” she asked. “How can I remember a time before I existed?”  
Luke shook his head. “Some who possessed the ability to look into the past have lost themselves trying to figure out how events went wrong, what they could have done differently, to the point where they forget about living in the present. You did not fall into this trap.” he took a step closer to her. “However, the question currently in need of answers is, what will you do now?”

“The Resistance cannot stand against the First Order alone. If I am to protect those I care about, I have to stop Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke.”  
Luke nodded and then looked down. Unfolding his arms, he held out some folded, black and dark gray clothing. After handing them to her, he stepped back concealing his arms once more.  
“What’s this?” she asked, unfolding the robes.  
“A symbol, the attire of one belonging to the Jedi Order. They will help you move more freely, instill hope into your allies and fear into the hearts of your enemy. When you wear them, always be mindful of who you are and what you represent.”  
Rey nodded in understanding as she started toward the hut to change. Before she made it to the door he said, “You are not ready to face Snoke.”  
She whirled around. “What?” she walked back to where Luke stood and faced him. Holding up the robes she asked in her best calm voice given the circumstances, “What are these for then? What good will they do as a symbol if I’m not at the front leading against the enemy?”  
“How much good do you think you will do if you’re dead?” the Jedi Master asked.

“None,” she said in a defiant tone. “Yet what good is my survival, if everyone I care about is gone?”  
Behind them Artoo and Chewbacca came out of the hut at the same time, with the astromech beeping rapidly and the Wookiee barking angry growls.  
Once Luke pieced together what they were saying between the two of them, his eyes widened for a moment. He ran to the droid and said, “Go ahead and play it, Artoo. We can worry about the authenticity later.”

The red light on the droid’s domed head turned blue, and a holographic image a few inches tall of General Leia Organa appeared.  
“Rey, I can only hope you were able to get in contact with my brother. If so, listen carefully as I don’t have much time.  
“I journeyed to Corellia to call in some favors and to see if any could be convinced in joining the Resistance. We’ve had some success, but this isn’t why I’m contacting you. Somehow, Snoke figured out I was here. The _Supremacy_ will be arriving in a couple of days. We intercepted an enemy transmission that’s calling for the evacuation of all First Order personnel. I think Snoke means to exterminate Corellia...but we haven’t figured how unless they have new weaponry no one knows about.”  
Leia took a datapad from someone walking out of the view of the holorecording and thanked them as they walked away. “Luke if you are listening, I don’t know what to do. All I know...is we can’t let this happen again. Corellia cannot end like Alderaan.”  
The transmission ended.

Chewie didn’t wait to discuss anything; he growled at Artoo, motioned him to follow and headed towards the Falcon. Luke didn’t try to stop either of them.  
“I’m going.” Rey said definitively. She didn’t wait for the Jedi Master’s response.  
“Rey,” Luke said quietly.  
She stopped walking but said nothing.  
“You asked me what you must do in this. Do you remember what I said?”  
Her shoulders slumped, remembering the conversation they had just days ago. “Yes,” she replied.  
The two stood in silence for several seconds and then Rey continued on toward the hut.

Inside the Jedi’s humble dwelling, she gathered all the items Luke instructed her to take with her upon leaving. Within minutes she filled a storage container full of texts, scrolls, old data chips and pads, holos and holocrons.  
After changing into her new clothes, she walked across the room to don the wide-sleeved robe of her outfit. On her way she spotted her reflection on a small mirror near Luke’s room. A mirror she’d never noticed before. Rey studied herself and concluded she definitely looked the part of a Jedi, except her colors consisted of blacks and dark grays opposed to the traditional browns and tans worn by the Jedi Knights. She turned once, to look at the outfit from all angles, and then put on the heavy robe to complete the ensemble.

Finally, she picked up her dual-lightsaber hilt and went to fasten it to her belt. Next to her weapon were three gloves, all for the right hand. As she stared at each one, she was reminded why Master Skywalker had to wear them. Years ago he’d gone to Cloud City to face Darth Vader in order to save his friends.  
The experience nearly killed him.  
His actions were selfless and courageous; but they were foolish. He hadn’t the knowledge or experience to actually save his friends, only the will. By doing so he played right into Vader’s hands…  
Going to the storage container, she switched on the repulsor lift underneath it and left the small dwelling.

Standing at the one of the highest points of Ahch-To, she watched as the Millenium Falcon rose up into the air and flew over and then past her. Before it passed by, Luke waved from the co-pilot’s seat mouthing the words, May the Force be with you.  
“May the Force be with you, Master Skywalker.” she said to the departing ship.  
Rey descended the peak and loaded the container holding the Jedi texts and artifacts into the small area where the droid usually connected to the ship. Getting into the pilot’s seat, she fired up the old T-65 X-Wing, lifted off and started her way back to the Resistance.


	18. -Corellia- M-11 Quadrant: Inner Rim

“General we’re coming up on the communications relay,” Poe descended until they were just inches above the clouds. “Once I signal Klax to go dark, we won’t be able to stop the chaos we’ll unleash.” He looked to his right and shook his head at Leia’s hastily-dressed wound. “If anything happens to you, they’re gonna kill me.”  
Leia focused on her breathing as she said, “Poe, something _did_ already happen to me.”  
“Saying I’m dead either way isn’t exactly inspiring,”  
Leia sighed. “I do hope you’ll take things more seriously when you’re in charge.”  
Poe’s half-smile faded as he turned his attention towards the communications tower. “General...as soon as we get this intel, we’ll pick up some ships and go home. You’re seeing this through to the end.”

“I wouldn’t have come with you if I thought otherwise, Commander.”  
Poe nodded. Switching on the radio, he leaned into the com and said “Just about there. Going dark in twenty seconds,”  
“Copy that. T-minus twenty seconds and counting,” Klax’s deep voice replied. “Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seven—”  
The vessel rocked slightly to the left and then the engine, monitors and all the lights inside shut off.

“Well this could certainly end poorly,” Poe said taking a firm grip of the steering control. They tipped forward and dropped through the clouds, rushing toward the transmission tower which had also gone dark. The pilot flipped switches, pressed buttons and pushed and pulled levers, but the ship remained unresponsive as it plummeted toward the tower.  
“Can you land it?” Leia called out as she worked frantically to get her seat harness on.  
“Uh...Yes,” Poe looked to the left and right of the tower and ground his teeth seeing nothing but water. “It will however, be unpleasant.” the shuttle began to rattle as they picked up speed. “On the bright side we do have wings on this ship. I almost took one of the boxy light freighters to look less intimidating, boy would that have ended badly.”  
“You don’t think this is bad??” Leia shouted. “How does having wings help our situation?!”

“I can steer this...to some extent...” he growled as he tried to angle the ship to hit the landing pad and not crash headfirst into the water surrounding the platform. “Come ON!” Poe shouted as the ship slammed into and then skidded across the raised dock. A couple stormtroopers shouted as they passed by; but the metal grinding from the underbelly of their vessel drown out any sound within earshot.  
After several seconds, they finally came to a screeching halt just inches away from the center structure. Poe sprung out of his seat and unfastened the straps holding Leia in place. Blood could be seen seeping through her jacket from the wound she’d received earlier, in spite of her attempts to try and hide it. “General, you’re bleeding.”  
“It’s fine,” she replied through clenched teeth. “Help me up, we don’t have a lot of time.”  
The moment he wrapped her good arm around his neck to help her to her feet, the doors behind him hissed open. “Don’t move,” the stormtrooper called out from behind him. His voice sounded muffled, meaning the speaker in his helmet malfunctioned in the blast as well. “Civilians are not to land in this location without strict authorization,”

Leia made the slightest of gestures with her finger and said, “It was not our intention to land here,”  
The stormtrooper paused for a moment. “It was not your intention to land here.”  
The General continued. “You will take us to the medbay at once and report the status of your command post is clear.”  
“I will take you to the medbay at once and report my status is clear,” the soldier turned and then continued talking as he led the way. “The medical droids are currently in stasis due to the power outage. Weapons, scanners, holos...everything’s gone dark. Troopers are to report to their stations immediately and remain there until contact with the _Retribution_ is re-established.”  
“How long will that be?” she asked.

“No more than ten minutes. Once the transceiver is online we can call in for power cells, mechanics and even backup reinforcements,” he turned to give her a little salute. “Not to worry mam, the safety of the Corellian people is the First Order’s primary objective.”  
Poe rolled his eyes. “Somehow I doubt that.”  
The soldier did not hesitate leading them into the interior of the tower, punching in codes and holding doors open for the two members of the Resistance to walk through. Yet the two of them knew their luck was about to expire upon entering the inner halls, where the number of soldiers increased significantly. More than a few Troopers stared at them as they walked by, yet most made the deduction of seeing the injured General heading in the direction of the Infirmary was as it appeared; and didn’t question an injured civilian seeking medical treatment.

“According to Klax’s plan,” Poe whispered, “There should be an R-7 unit hidden in a closet next to the mess hall. If I studied the schematics right, we’re going in the wrong direction.”  
Leia nodded in understanding. “When I tell you to run, make your way to where you need to go and don’t stop. _For anything.”_  
Poe looked confused. “What about—”  
“For anything.” Leia repeated. After looking at the dozens of soldiers around them, she stepped away from the pilot, grabbed onto the railing and closed her eyes. “Go!”  
Poe stopped, but didn’t run.  
Leia opened her eyes long enough to throw him an angry glare.  
He started walking back from where they came.

To his surprise, no one made any move to stop him. All the soldiers continued whatever they were doing, whether it was patrolling or rushing tools and components various places to get the power restored. Even when he entered into a different section of the compound, the stormtroopers continued about their business as though he wasn’t there.  
Poe almost passed up the astromech in the second closet he came across once he reached the mess hall. The droid had been covered in a metallic sheet, most likely to guard it against the electromagnetic pulse. After removing the cover, he powered the droid on and after a few seconds the lights on the R-7 unit lit up.  
It beeped several times upon spotting Poe.

“Darvin Klax sent me buddy. He said you could find a transmission I’m looking for if we restored minimal power to the command center. You ready?”  
The droid whistled and rolled out of the closet.  
Poe followed the astromech to an elevator, not a single white-clad trooper looked at him or his R-7 slicer as they traveled the lift up four floors. When the doors opened, the hall leading to the control room was empty. Poe froze in place upon seeing the vacant corridor. Something about the quiet unsettled him, putting him on edge. He unfastened the strap holding his blaster down in its holster and made sure the weapon was clear to draw. Pressing himself against the wall, he moved as quietly as he could behind the droid. Less than a minute later, they went through the door into the room where the transmission was said to be located.  
Five stormtroopers stood with glow rods around the consoles, attempting various fixes to restore communications to the tower. Behind them an especially large soldier in black armor oversaw their progress, holding a blaster rifle at the ready.

The astromech went straight to the nearest open port, plugged in and started slicing.  
Poe sighed in relief. Leaning against the wall he said out loud, “Am I glad I’m not you guys,”  
All of the Storm Troopers stopped what they were doing and turned toward the Resistance pilot.  
Poe didn’t give them time to react or for the one in black to give an order. He drew his blaster and fired.

* * * * * *

Leia’s eyes snapped open, the overhead alarm startling her into consciousness. Pain shot through her torso the moment she tried to move; her breath came out raspy and weak. She surveyed the room and felt some relief spotting only a single medic. From the bare, white walls, storage cabinets and bacta containers; she concluded someone carried her to the Infirmary after she blacked out. Stifling the urge to groan in pain, she sat up and waited for the medic to turn around.  
The medic finally did so; but did not notice the General sitting up as his attention was consumed by the information on his holopad. He began walking toward her, muttering to himself as he scrolled through the text on the screen. “Already got a holopad working?” Leia asked.

The man’s eyes grew to the size of two small moons as he staggered back away from the only patient in the room. He steadied himself, putting a hand over his heart. “My apologies, I didn’t hear you wake,” he approached her, set down the holopad and lifted one of her arms, checking it for any injury lurking underneath the surface. Once satisfied, he moved on to the next arm. He motioned to the holopad. “Most of the holopads are down. This one and a few others happened to be in a container resistant from electronic storms and flashes.” Leaning forward, he studied the injury near her shoulder. “This is bad. Did one of our soldiers hit you? If so I will need to file a report. I’m running your blood work now to ensure infection hasn’t set in,”

Leia glanced down at the holopad and noticed the scrolls of text stopped and were replaced with a rotating image of her headshot.  
The medic saw her looking down, and he turned his head to follow suit.  
As soon as he made the connection he turned to sound the alarm near the door. He made it two steps before being flung into the wall with enough force to leave an imprint where he smashed into it. When the doctor hit the ground, two guards from outside rushed in. Leia ripped the blasters from their grip using the Force, pulling them toward herself. She caught one of the weapons and fired twice, downing the two soldiers.

Running over to the door, she leaned out and looked down each hall to check for any other troopers patrolling. Upon seeing none she returned inside, took the holopad sitting at the table and a comlink off one of the stormtroopers and headed out into the corridor.

* * * * * *

Rather than getting behind cover, one of the stormtroopers instinctively turned toward the closest console and smashed his fist into a single red button on the wall. No alarm sounded because of the lack of power, and the soldier stared at it a second too long in confusion. Poe took advantage of the moment and shot the white-armored soldier through the chest.  
The Trooper in black armor reacted before the others, but it still wasn’t fast enough to stop the Resistance pilot from downing two of his men before he fired his own blaster. Everyone in the room dropped behind cover, peeking over or around consoles for a second at a time to fire off their rifles. Poe’s first instinct was to run to the door and use the turbolift before any of the First Order could get to him. Even with two down, the four remaining Troopers could surround him with relative ease. His time to retrieve the transmission and get back to Coronet City went from limited to none. “R-7,” he said between shots. The droid turned its domed head while its utility arm in the port continued to slice. “Think you could kill the backup lights on my mark?”

The astromech beeped rapidly and then sputtered.  
“You can’t turn them off, not even for a second?”  
The droid droned a long, low trill.  
“Fine,” Poe said, irritated. He missed BB8. “How much longer? Once the power is restored, we can forget about leaving this place in one piece.”  
The R-7 unit warbled in confusion. “You aided a member of the Resistance in obtaining secret information; I doubt they’ll slap a restraining bolt on you and call it good,” He leaned out and fired to his left, hitting a stormtrooper who attempted to sneak up on him from his side. “Buddy if we don’t get out of here, it’s straight to the furnace for the both of us.”

The astromech whistled and beeped frantically, the utility arm started working twice as fast as before. A few seconds later it droned in a series of low tones.  
“I haven’t thought that far ahead. The ship we came in on was hit by the electro-pulse before I had a chance to shut  
the main systems down. If worse comes to worse, you’ll have to transmit the data to Klax once power is restored. I’ll hold them off for as long as I can.”  
The R-7 unit made several grunting sounds as it shook its head.  
Poe glowered at the droid, knowing an astromech laugh when he heard one. “If there’s something you know I don’t about getting off this base, please share. I...” he turned his head, certain he heard what he thought he heard. “Hold on a sec.”

Dropping to his belly, Poe wriggled over to and out the door they came in. Sitting up, he backed against the wall and did his best to hold his breath. A second later he heard metal clinking against the floor rolling near him behind the wall he was against. Once the clinking stopped, the explosion from a stun grenade shook the floor.  
Less than a moment later, he heard the stormtroopers rush the console he’d been hiding behind for cover. At the same time they charged in, he spun on his foot into the doorway and fired off several more bolts, hitting two of them in the back. Before getting the chance to congratulate himself, he dove out of the way to avoid a swing from the tall Death trooper who had moved up on him from the right. Immediately he rolled out of the way to avoid a heavy boot aimed at his skull. From his back he fired three shots before the power cell ran dry.

The black-clad death trooper avoided the first two but was clipped by the third in the shoulder. It didn’t appear to phase him however, he continued forward as though he hadn’t been shot. When the soldier tried to stomp Poe’s leg (for the power cells in his blaster were depleted as well) the Resistance pilot backed away, narrowly avoiding the blow. Yet by dodging the attack he put his back to a wall inside the console room.  
With nowhere to go, the death trooper grabbed Poe by his neck and lifted him off the ground.  
In a wheezing voice Poe asked, “What is it with you guys and the choking?”He grabbed at the hand around his windpipe and used the other to swing his empty weapon at the death trooper’s helmet. The attack hit, but lacked the strength needed to affect the skull beneath the armor. He writhed and kicked in the soldier’s grip, but it did nothing to stop the stranglehold on his neck.

Just as his vision started to blur around the edges, sparks erupted from the side of the death trooper’s helmet and the two of them dropped to the ground. Poe gasped several times, rocking left and right as he grabbed at his neck. Spotting a silhouette in the doorway, he turned his attention on it and squinted. Upon recognizing the figure, he offered a weak smile and waved silently to the General.  
“I thought you would have been finished and looking for a ship to escape in by now.” Leia walked slowly over to where he lay and knelt down next to him. Placing a palm at the top of his forehead, she channeled the Force to quicken his recovery.

Poe visibly relaxed and sat up with her help. “Thank you, General,” he coughed, clearing his throat. “As I was explaining to the droid, I’m working that part out.”  
The R-7 unit rolled up just then, whirring and beeping as it shook.  
“It appears he’s retrieved the transmission,” Poe said. “And found a ship. I’m impressed.”  
The astromech beeped and droned before rolling quickly out the door.  
Leia looked at Poe accusingly. “What was it saying about being thrown in a furnace?”  
Poe shrugged with a look of complete bewilderment on his face.

* * * * * * * *

“This is not the type of ship I had in mind,” Poe whispered, staring at the hatch of the underwater vessel. He helped the General climb down the ladder before heading down himself. The R-7 unit entered last, using its boosters to levitate into the hull. Above them, a stormtrooper shouted out and then blaster fire started raining down around them. Poe pulled away from the small dock and submerged the moment the hatch closed.  
From her chair, Leia reached out to the radio; but her arm was suddenly too heavy to hold up. When she saw Poe staring at her, she shook her head. Through slow, labored breaths after a minute of concentration she said, “Try...to reach Klax,”  
Poe flipped the comlink switch, found the correct channel and called for half-giant Corellian. He tried two more times before turning his attention back to the open sea in front of him. “Unresponsive General.”

Leia nodded. Turning to the astromech, she said, “R-7, play all transmissions of Supreme Leader Snoke, if decrypted.”  
The lights on the droid’s domed top flashed and after a few seconds, a holorecording of Snoke with his back turned appeared.  
 _“Tell your men to begin the evacuation of troops in one week’s time. Corellia is no longer under our protection and therefore, the occupants have abandoned their choice to surrender and will now serve me. Our enemies must realize the implications of defying the First Order.”_  
A nervous voice responded, _“Yes Supreme Leader. Do these same instructions apply to all other worlds in support of the Resistance?”_  
 _“But of course Captain. Now. Do not contact me until this task is done.”  
“Understood my Lord.”_

Static echoed across the empty chamber as communication between the Supreme leader and his officer was terminated. Snoke turned toward a glass case, but his back obscured what was inside.  
 _“Yes I am aware,”_ he said in frustration. _“Skywalker will come for my apprentice. When he does, we will be ready.”_  
The holoprojection disappeared.  
Poe stared at the spot where the projection was. “Why would he evacuate his forces if he means for the Corellians to serve him?”  
Leia swallowed, though it did nothing to take away how dry her mouth felt. “Like Alderaan, their deaths can serve as an example.”  
Poe ran a hand through his hair. “How could they possibly have another weapon capable of wiping out a planet?”

Leia shook her head. “I don’t know. Either way, Snoke knows Luke will come for him. He knows Corellia is on the edge of an insurrection...we have to get word to the Resistance and Klax to be ready for battle when the _Supremacy_ arrives.”  
Poe chewed the inside of his mouth. “How much time do you think we have?”  
Though her body was exhausted, her eyes told him she was far from finished. “Not enough. But that’s hardly going to stop us, now is it?”


	19. -THE SUPREMACY- M-11 Quadrant, Inner Rim: Corellia Orbit

The Supremacy dropped out of hyperspace, Corellia appearing no larger than a Meiloorun fruit in the distance. “Approaching Corellian orbit in fifteen minutes,” an operator reported to Kylo.  
Underneath his helmet, Snoke’s apprentice stared at the planet in silent turmoil; the earliest memories of his childhood returned to his mind in flashes threatening to invade his concentration. He closed his eyes and with a thought, banished them immediately and without hesitation. “Have the remaining divisions been evacuated?”  
The operator tapped some buttons on his console and then tapped the same combination when the panel beeped at him in error. “My Lord, there seems to be a malfunction with our communications, I am unable to contact any of the surface on any frequency. I’ll have one of our technicians see to it at once.”

Kylo knew the problem had nothing to do with the Supremacy’s equipment, but he didn’t feel like talking any more than he had too. Instead he stood in silence, hands behind his back while staring out the wide, bridge window. Deep within, he could feel something significant was about to happen; that the galaxy would forever change in the next several hours. What he didn’t know was if the change he felt would be a result of something he did, or by some product of Snoke’s actions.  
“Kylo Ren.” the voice of the Supreme Leader echoed through the bridge.  
Every crewmember—officer, enlisted and maintenance alike—froze in place.

“Yes Supreme Leader?” Kylo asked before turning around to face the holoprojection.  
“Prepare your shuttle. You will not be joining me in the unification of Corellia,” Snoke narrowed his cold blue eyes at his apprentice, attacking his thoughts with the Force. “Have you nothing to say?”  
In a calm, collected voice Kylo replied, “Where am I to go, Master?”  
Snoke frowned. “Belkadan, in the Dalonbian sector.” The frown faded and his deformed face appeared to sag with fatigue. “Come to my quarters before you depart. That is all.”  
Kylo bowed his head. “As you wish, Supreme Leader.”

The throne room was as it always was; dark, illuminated only by dim wall and floor lights. Currently the Supreme Leader’s viewing window was open, allowing a miniscule portion of star light in to outline the sparsely decorated room. Unlike the last time he met with his master, Snoke wasn’t alone. Surrounding him on every side were nine Praetorian guards with their weapons drawn and ready, yet they gave no indication whether or not they’d attack him. Kylo made no attempt to acknowledge them as he approached the throne. Going to one knee, he said “Supreme Leader.”  
Snoke leaned forward in his chair, though his face remained hidden in shadows. “Kylo Ren. I have an important task for you...one in which you do not have the luxury in failing.” He lifted one of his hands and pointed to a covered display case. “Go to it. You will be charged with the safekeeping of what’s inside.”  
Kylo rose to his feet and started his way toward the case. When he was less than five feet away, whispers started trickling into his mind. He stopped and instinctively went for his lightsaber.

“Harness your fear,” Snoke growled from atop his chair. “It cannot harm you unless you give it power. If you lack the strength to control it, you are already defeated.”  
“What is it?”  
Snoke gestured to the left with his hand and the dark, translucent sheet covering the case slipped off to the floor. Beneath the glass sitting on a narrow stand was a pale, cracked white mask with faded red streaks running from the top of the eye holes to the edge of the forehead. “A Hendanyn death mask, from another era. Much have I learned from the time I attempted to wear it a millenia ago...but not without great sacrifice,”  
Kylo never knew, nor had he asked what deformed the Supreme Leader’s body. Slowly, he started moving again towards the case.

“This artifact preserves the memories of the wearer in order to pass knowledge on to their predecessors after they die. The owner of this particular one...belonged to an unnaturally powerful Sith Lord. One who could destroy civilizations without the means of an army or super weapon. As much as I despise the Jedi and Sith, none could deny the power they possessed,” his words came from behind clenched teeth, every word he spoke dripping with venom. “But that power would not be controlled by the unworthy. The Jedi and Sith have fallen because they were selfish, ignorant, incompetent _FOOLS!”_  
Kylo stopped in front of the case. “It speaks to you now. I can hear the thoughts it tries to send to you,”  
“It desires a host.” He dismissed the matter beyond his answer. “I need to know, my apprentice, if you can resist it. I need to know you won’t become its slave on your way to Malachor.”

The apprentice had the glass door halfway opened before freezing in place. Around him, the electro-plasma energy crackled along the vibroblades belonging to the Praetorian Guards. Kylo turned toward his Master. “What is the meaning of this? Did you not instruct me to go to Belkadan after the subjugation of Corellia?”  
Snoke stood up from his chair. “I did. I also instructed you to stay away from the worlds of the Sith. Worlds such as _Malachor,”_ the Supreme Leader stretched out his hand. Purple lightning arced high into the room before descending down on his apprentice.  
Kylo’s reactions were ahead of Snoke’s. He brought his lightsaber up into a high guard and ignited it a moment before the bolts of pure dark side energy slammed into him. The red, unstable blade seemed to roar in defiance when the Supreme Leader’s attack hit; nevertheless the weapon absorbed the violent energy.

Snoke lowered his hands and sighed, appearing more annoyed than concerned. “You are not ready to take my place yet, apprentice. Continue down this path and I will leave your body in such ruin, you will be more machine than even your grandfather was when I am through with you.”  
Kylo glared at his Master, his chest visibly rising and falling with every deep breath.  
Snoke smiled. “You have something you wish to say?”

The light around the red lightsaber of Kylo Ren began to expand outward and hiss as small bolts danced along the blade. Taking two wide steps forward, the descendent of Darth Vader twirled the blade in a single intricate pattern, spun on the ball of his foot and roared as he slashed across the air. Snoke’s hands dropped in front of him, palms faced down the moment he noticed the energy in his apprentice’s blade changing. He didn’t know what to expect, but he was more than aware of the young man’s power and potential.  
But even throwing up his strongest Force shield wasn’t enough. The lightning meant for his defiant student shot back at him, now tinged with red. The powerful energy was increased tenfold with the Force wave trailing in its path. The lightning rebounded off his shield, killing two of his guards instantly. The invisible blast that hit them a heartbeat later however, was far more devastating.

The remaining guards were hurled backwards through the air; the bones of their arms, legs and torsos twisted and contorted making crunching and popping sounds just before they smashed through the viewing window behind Snoke. Kylo dug his saber into the floor to keep himself from tumbling toward the stars, while Snoke’s shield kept him from even moving. The vacuum of space hit them long enough to pull the red-armored guards out of the room before an energy shield shimmered into place returning the room to its normal, quiet state.  
Kylo dragged himself to his feet and stepped into a guard with his lightsaber.

Slowly, a smile crept onto Snoke’s face. Deep from within his chest, laughter bubbled out and echoed through the room. “Yes! finally you embrace the potential inside!” his cackling faded and his voice changed to something seductive. _“Feel the Force,_ Kylo. Embrace the power flowing through you, do not fight it! Let it set you free!”  
Kylo’s hands started shaking with violent spasms. He fought the urge to rip off his helmet, his entire body felt like it was on fire. He hated Snoke and wanted to relinquish the control he’d been exercising for years. He wanted to see how much his power it would take to mangle Snoke’s already decrepit body.  
“Attack me.” Snoke whispered. “Do not hesitate. Destroy me if you can.”  
Kylo focused on slowing his breath.

Snoke exhaled in irritation. Moving too fast for the eye to follow, he crossed the room to where Kylo stood sinking his talon-like nails into his helmet with one hand and ripped the saber free with the other. Lifting his apprentice up, lightning flowed down his arm into the helmet.  
Kylo grabbed at Snoke’s hand, but could do nothing to loosen the iron grip. He screamed as the Dark Side energy coursed through his skull and melted the metal and plastic to his face.  
It stopped only when something hit the _Supremacy,_ throwing him and Snoke across the room.


	20. -Corellia- M-11 Quadrant: Inner Rim

In less than an hour, transmissions resumed on Corellia. They returned to Klax without incident, as the Stormtroopers normally patrolling the streets were nowhere in sight. Once back with the Corellian insurgents, the Resistance members played the transmission of Snoke ordering the evacuation of the First Order. Poe and the General learned to their dismay that the _Supremacy_ would be in orbit within the next two hours.  
Darvin Klax and Poe stood at each end of Leia’s cot as she spoke.

“The Resistance isn’t far behind, but they won’t be able to stop whatever Snoke has planned. If Corellia is going to be hit with something, we won’t be able to intercept it.”  
Poe looked at Klax. “I’m going to need a ship.”  
Leia and the giant both blinked at the pilot.  
He shrugged. “Our pilots aren’t here to fly half the ships we’re owed,” he said to the General. To Klax he pointed out “I can’t command your men to follow me. I’ll need a ship. I’m going to do what I can to cause considerable havoc until backup arrives.”  
The giant folded his massive arms over his broad chest. “You aren’t going up there alone, Dameron. Corellia needs us now; everyone able to fly a ship is going up. Besides, I’ve been itching to try out one of our prototypes.”  
Poe looked to Leia. “General? You going to join us?”  
Leia shook her head. “I can do more good from here. Just get me to the command console.”  
The three looked to each other and nodded.

After the two were gone from the room, Leia whispered to herself, “May the Force be with us all.” Closing her eyes, the daughter of Anakin Skywalker slipped into a trance and focused all her mental faculties on the men and women gearing up to fly against the First Order. Silently inspiring each of them; she made sure not a single pilot would take to the sky without feeling absolutely sure they’d win.

* * * * * 

“I didn’t see any X-Wings on standby...you wouldn’t happen to have one hidden away?” Poe asked as they passed by various bomber, fighters, shuttles and freighters. “Not that I have anything against Corellian ships, but I’ve found the T-70’s to be quite reliable.”  
“We don’t have any X-Wings Dameron. Most of our ships were made right here, except for those we permanently borrowed from the old Empire, First Order or merchants connected to the two. The T-70 pales in comparison to what we’ve lifted off their supply trains.”  
“I know there’s better ships out there, I like the way X-wings handle.” Poe stopped at almost every starfighter, thinking each ship was going to be the one Klax gave to him. He stared around in anticipation; freighters, bombers, frigates, gunships and starfighters took off all around him causing him to feel anxious and impatient. He should have been the first one in the sky as a squad leader. He never arrived at the tail-end of the—“  
“Here it is,” Klax said, interrupting his thoughts. “The E-7 E-Wing. It’s a prototype, but I’ve heard the weapons, armor and handling leave little to be desired.”  
“If I’m honest, she’s not much to look at. Lacks a certain...flare I’m used to.”

Klax rolled his eyes. “Think of it as being less of a target. I’m sure the First Order knows who you are by now, do they not?”  
He raised his eyebrows. “You make a valid point.” Climbing up the short ladder he sat down in the pilot’s seat and ignited the engines. Before closing the hatch he asked, “You wouldn’t happen to have a secret weapon of your own, would you Darvin? Something for an end-all scenario?”  
“Something like Death Star? No. Something mean? yes. If we cause enough…havoc as you say, the First Order will run. At least, that’s the only plan I have as of now.”  
“I do hope you’re right.” A hiss emitted from the closing door of Poe’s ship. He put on his helmet, adjusted it and said, “I’ll try to save you some TIE’s, don’t be too long.” A few seconds later he ascended faster than he anticipated; and would have hit the ceiling in a smaller hangar. It only took him a few seconds to adjust; and then he was gone, speeding off toward the approaching Dreadnought in orbit.

Over his com, Poe heard Klax issuing orders to take care of the Star Destroyer first. To the Resistance pilot he said, “Commander Dameron, if you could kindly keep our bombers and starfighters alive it would be most appreciated. The moment I get up there, we’ll turn our focus on the _Supremacy.”_  
“Copy that.” Poe said as he flipped on his targeting system. The Corellian fleet had already engaged in the Star Destroyer above their home world and were making impressive progress. From what he could gather, they had taken out several guns, the shield generators and life support. Every ship engaged in battle appeared to work in almost perfect unison with each other, focusing their attacks on a single point until destroyed. Attacks directed at them missed their targets time and again by mere inches. “You sure you need me out here? Kind of seems like I’ll just be slowing your crew down…”

“What are you talking about?” Klax shouted over the sound of a roaring engine. “The Princess said you are the best pilot in the Resistance fleet; of course we need your help.”  
Poe couldn’t stop watching the synchronization of the Corellian ships. “I heard Corellians were good pilots, but this...this is making me look bad...” He stared, dumbfounded as a Y-wing clipped an escaping TIE fighter to go spinning out of control into the Star Destroyer’s bridge and then release a cluster of bombs just as it was pulling up to match the trajectory of the enemy vessel it destroyed moments ago.  
The explosives pulsed as they glided through open space before slamming into the main control area; the detonation making the entire ship ripple with a shockwave.  
Before he could cheer for their success, chatter erupted over his COM.  
“Maker be merciful,” he said to himself when the _Supremacy_ came into view. Most knew the massive ship’s biggest weakness were its shields; but it hardly mattered when hundreds of TIE fighters orbited the mega-class dreadnought like swarms of angry bees.

It was the first time Poe wanted to turn his ship in the opposite direction and make the jump to lightspeed. He’d faced some drastic odds in his time as Wing Commander for the Resistance; but this was suicide.  
And then an odd sensation settled over him.  
As numerous as the First Order fleet was, he spotted almost countless openings in the TIE formations. He noticed how many struggled with steering the incredibly fast ships and even more had problems with their speed. From where he sat, he saw the angles he could attack that would only allow their lead fighters to return fire. On the _Supremacy_ itself, while it might appear as suicide facing it head on, he noted if one flew close enough to the surface of the ship the large guns were positioned too high to be effective against small, low-flying starfighters.

“Alright Dameron, get ready to unleash hell.” Klax said over his comlink. “Time to see how much of a punch this thing packs.”  
Poe sat up in his seat and looked out the hatch behind him.  
Shaped similar to a Corellian Hammerhead Corvette but smaller, Klax’s ship didn’t appear to be armed with any type of gun turret or laser cannon. The giant barreled past him at a speed not designed for maneuverability. Behind him, the Corellian fleet had broken away from the Star Destroyer and followed Klax.  
“Klax, you get to close and their tractor beam is gonna pull you right in!” Poe shouted as he launched his own ship forward.  
“I very much doubt that,” he replied with a hint of excitement. “Watch this.”

An orange-white colored explosion of light expanded out from behind the half-Mandallian’s freighter, illuminating everything within a mile and most likely blinding anyone staring directly where the discharge originated from. It sped forward with an unstoppable force, smashing clean through TIE fighters and then through the hull of the _Supremacy._ From outside, lights began to wink out in various parts of Snoke’s vessel.  
“Son of a Gundark, he’s flying the ship through—”  
Over the sound of multiple explosions and metal being twisted and torn apart, Klax roared, “All fighters, attack now!!!”  
“Alright, let’s see what you can do.” Poe said to his ship. Igniting the thrusters he launched himself toward the first squadron of TIE fighters. He tested the sensitivity of the ship by steering it in every direction and noted how it moved every bit as fast as the TIE fighter he and Finn piloted when they escaped the First Order.

The moment he was in range, Poe opened fire on the enemy ships while weaving and spinning to avoid incoming attacks at his own ship. Not a single bolt hit him as he moved through almost fifty TIEs, yet every one of his attacks downed or crippled the enemy fighters. Around him, his fellow pilots fought with similar skill, shooting their targets with pinpoint accuracy while avoiding ion cannon fire and proton torpedos. They weren’t completely without losses; a tumbling TIE fighter would collide with a Corellian ship or would swarm a pilot with overwhelming numbers...but they were clearly holding their own.  
Poe wondered if they could keep battling the onslaught until the Resistance arrived.

To his left, a Corellian interceptor was hit and corkscrewed into the _Supremacy._ Poe banked hard to his left, fired hard on his right thruster and spun in a circle to end up behind two TIEs. After making short work of them he flew through the explosion they left behind and went directly up to oversee the battle. Once he was reasonably free of pursuers, he brought up a holo overseeing the skirmish.  
He’d gone up against Snoke’s fleet before; but never had he faced anything like this.  
The TIEs were taking heavy losses, but it did little to discourage them. It took them a minute, but they appeared to be re-organizing and concentrating their attacks in a more focused effort.  
Poe spotted several Corellians being pursued and immediately went to their aid.

* * * * * *

Sweat streamed down the side of General Organa’s face as she called upon the Force to aid her in battle meditation. While using her ability rendered the Corellian fleet free of fear and doubt as they fought and at the same time confounded the First Order’s pilots...her deeper connection between the two groups linked her with every thought, be it one of triumph or pain. With every victory came death, something she had grown accustomed to fighting all her life but sapped what little strength she had now.  
She could feel her life draining away but refused to let go until she received word the Resistance arrived.  
 _Leia._  
Her concentration almost faltered upon hearing her brother’s voice.  
 _Luke. You came! But...you can’t be here! Snoke knows you’re coming. He’s using Ben against you. You have to go back, my son is lost, Luke...he killed his father…_  
Leia felt a numbness creep into her mind thinking of Han. She hadn’t stopped to mourn his death since it happened, there simply hadn’t been time. Now, in her weakened state with the fate of her husband’s world resting upon her, all she wanted to do was weep. She wanted to stop and grieve for the loss of her husband, her son, for Alderaan, for those who died for her and in the name of the Republic, for those who came before her…

_I know about Han. As for Ben...there is still hope for him Leia. I came back for him, but not in the way Snoke thinks._

_Luke. When you see Ben...tell him I love him._

A long pause drifted between the two before Luke responded. _I will._  
For the first time since before she could remember, Leia felt a calm envelope her. Her breathing slowed and the pain she felt in both her soul and body began to fade. In spite of everything happening, she smiled.  
 _Goodbye, Luke. I love you._  
 _Goodbye Leia. Rest now sister; and be one with the Force._


	21. -THE SUPREMACY- M-11 Quadrant, Inner Rim: -Corellia Orbit-

Chewbacca turned flight controls over to Artoo upon seeing the battle taking place above Corellia when they dropped out of hyperspace. Without speaking, the Wookiee and Jedi took their positions in the gunner pods of the _Millenium Falcon,_ waiting for the astromech to bring them into firing range of the First Order TIE fighters.  
Few words were exchanged between Chewie and Luke on the journey to their departed friend’s homeworld. Both knew it would most likely be their final mission together and focused on the task at hand.

Between the Wookiee’s tenacity and Jedi’s foresight, the two of friends of Han Solo cut a wide swath in the ranks of the _Supremacy_ fleet and continued to cut deeper as they approached the Supreme Leader’s ship. In the short time from when they arrived, the damage they inflicted was noticeable enough to turn the greater part of attention of both the TIE fighters and the _Supremacy_ itself from the Corellian revolutionaries.  
When multiple squads bore down on them Luke shouted to Chewbacca, “Chewie you have to fly us in. R2 can’t dock with this kind of threat.”  
The Wookiee ignored him and continued to shoot at the horde of oncoming fighters.  
“CHEWBACCA, NOW!”  
Chewie howled back in response, but climbed up from the gunner seat and ran to the bridge. The moment he regained control of the _Falcon,_ he sent the ship into a spin that caused the droid to scream as it bounced around the deck. When the ship finally leveled out, it only remained steady for a second before a new group of TIE fighter pilots appeared behind them.

“We don’t have time for this,” Luke said. Standing up from the gunner’s chair and raising one of his hands, he pointed to one of the starfighters and then waved it toward the ship next to it. The TIE fighters ran into each other and tumbled in pieces off into space. Climbing back up the ladder, he returned to the co-pilot’s chair and got in his seat just before Chewie slammed into a TIE who got to close. Spotting another fighter below, the Wookiee pitched the _Falcon_ into a steep dive and accelerated to full speed. Luke held onto his seat with one hand and to the control panel with the other. Chewbacca flipped the ship on its side just before colliding with the enemy fighter and sliced the TIE in half when he passed through. The collision cracked the cockpit window and set off red lights all over the interior of the ship, but it eliminated the last of the enemy vessels closest to them.  
Ahead of them, a landing bay was open for TIES to take off and land.

The Wookiee aimed the _Millenium Falcon_ straight for it and rerouted all existing power to the engines. Both of them were pushed back in their seats from the boost in speed, but readied themselves for when they touched down on the enemy ship.  
Storm troopers opened fire the second they entered through the energy shield but hit very little due to the entry speed of the freighter. Chewie lowered the landing gear, but the _Millenium Falcon_ skidded across the polished surface spraying sparks into the air before crashing through a TIE fighter and slamming into the wall at the far end.  
Luke turned to Chewie and in a solemn voice said, “They don’t know if we survived, wait for a second...we may be able to catch them off guard.”

Chewbacca growled, barked angrily and even stood up to go for his bowcaster.  
“Chewie wait,” Luke said quietly. “If you open the door now, you’ll be killed. I know you’re eager to fight them, we need to be patient.” Luke went to the door and closed his eyes.  
The Wookiee howled and chuffed softly, showing he was frustrated but understood. Behind him Artoo beeped and chittered as he rolled forward next to Luke.  
After a minute, Luke opened his eyes and said quietly “Chewbacca. I came here to defeat Snoke, but it is more important for us to be here for Ben.”  
Chewie turned away, staring silently at the _Millenium Falcon’s_ controls.

“This isn’t about us anymore. No matter what happens to me, he needs to get out alive, do you understand?”  
The Wookiee bowed his head in silence. Outside the faint sound of explosions and battling starfighters could be heard from beyond the ship’s dock. When he looked up, fires roared from damaged equipment and fuel cells littered over the landing area.  
Picking up his bowcaster, he turned to Luke and nodded.  
Next to Luke, R2 beeped twice in acknowledgement.

The last Jedi nodded back and pressed the button lowering the ramp. Igniting his green lightsaber, he descended the walkway.  
“Drop your weapon!” shouted a trooper from behind a barricade of debris.  
Pointing the humming blade at the stormtrooper who spoke, Luke replied “Walk away and I will not pursue you,” moving the lightsaber across the area in a slow, horizontal motion he continued “Walk away from the First Order and live.” He lowered his weapon, but did not extinguish it.

Several blaster rifles clattered to the ground. Dozens of the soldiers retreated immediately, fleeing to the nearest transport or escape pods without looking back.  
The remaining storm troopers looked at each other and then back to the Jedi. Lifting their weapons to peer through the crosshairs, they took aim but never had the opportunity to fire. A shockwave of force hit them, their barriers, the existing ships and anything else not bolted down to the floor sending it all crashing into the wall.  
Luke extinguished his lightsaber and walked down the ramp with R2-D2 and Chewbacca close behind.

* * * * * *

“Commander, _what_ is the problem?” Snoke growled.  
“A small fleet from Corellia my Lord! They’ve punched through the blockade and are tearing our squadrons to pieces! One of their ships tore through the hull and is destroying our internal systems. We are unable to stop it! I cannot—” his words were cut short when Snoke snapped his neck.  
Shouting to no one in particular he roared, “GET THIS UNDER CONTROL, NOW!” he tossed his comlink to the side and clenched his fists, hissing to himself “Leia,”  
Kylo was on his feet and leaped across the room, his lightsaber returned to his hand just before descending on Snoke.

The Supreme Leader turned and hit his apprentice with a push that sent the dark-armored force wielder into the wall at the far end of the room. Kylo remained pinned for a moment, but quickly shifted his concentration into repelling the attack. He dropped to the floor a second later and ignited the red blade of his lightsaber. Once again he leaped into the air, hurdling at Snoke like a meteor passing through the atmosphere. He countered the force push his master threw at him and came down with a overhead strike meant to cleave the old man in half.

A dark, orange light sprung to life in front of Snoke stopping Kylo’s blade from crashing down on him. The two backed away from each other the moment their blades crackled and hissed from meeting; each transitioning into a ready stance with their weapons.  
Snoke looked somewhat amused. “What do you hope to gain here, apprentice?”  
Quietly he replied, “Freedom,” before rushing forward to land another potentially fatal blow.  
Gnarled fingers reached out and red tendrils erupted from Kylo Ren’s chest and head, snaking their way back toward the Supreme Leader to be absorbed. The young Dark Side user collapsed to the floor, his lightsaber tumbling from his grasp and spinning away.

“Freedom is only obtained through power; something in which I do not share.” More red tendrils writhed from Kylo’s body and into Snoke’s. The Supreme Leader smiled with satisfaction as the life energies of his apprentice entered and mingled with his. “You disappoint me.” He lowered his hand and sighed. “When you have gathered your strength, you will leave at once to the place I have instructed,”  
At the far end of the room, the door opened leading to the turbolift.  
Snoke’s face contorted in anger. _“Skywalker,”_  
Luke calmly walked forward, unaffected by Snoke’s presence.  
Jagged, violet bolts of electricity arced across the space between the two; but the Jedi already unleashed a counter attack, sending crackling, emerald-colored volley of lightning of his own to meet it. For several seconds Dark and Light side energy filled the room, causing angry flashes of light when the two intertwined.  
Their attempts to strike each other ended at the exact same moment.

“So predictable,” Snoke said striding forward. “Rushing here to save the boy who is already lost, who is already _mine._ Can you not sense it?” The Supreme Leader darted forward, attempting to impale the Jedi knight on his sabre-pike.  
Luke’s green blade ignited and turned the attack away with little effort. He responded to the comment with a flurry of slashes and cuts that put Snoke on the defensive. In the first thirty seconds of their duel the Jedi Master pushed his adversary back to a wall with no sign his blinding movements had tired him in the least.  
The moment Snoke sensed he was running out of room, he sidestepped and threw several more bolts of lightning—  
Which were batted away as though they were no more than blaster bolts.

The Supreme Leader roared; shaking what felt like the entire ship in the process. Lunging forward, he made a rapid series of thrusts with his spear-like weapon, attempting to pierce through Luke’s defenses. Snoke reached for the Jedi’s weapon to pull it from his grasp and almost severed an arm in the process. Force pushing the Jedi only seemed to delay him and trying to penetrate his mind proved impossible. Leaping away near his throne, Snoke held up his lightsaber in front of him and bore his eyes into the Jedi’s. Around them, tiny pieces of debris levitated into the air. Bowing his head, Luke held up his lightsaber parallel to his forehead.  
Snoke made a subtle, nod of his head and the small projectiles shot towards the Jedi.  
The small pieces of debris hit Skywalker, but bounced harmlessly off and fell to the ground.

Snoke frowned. His eyes drifted to the fallen figure of Kylo and his smile returned. “It appears as though I’ve been going about this the wrong way, Master Skywalker…”  
“NO!” Luke shouted and pulled his nephew toward him.  
Three orange-colored sabers ignited around Snoke and then rushed towards Kylo’s fallen form.  
Luke ignited his second, blue lightsaber and stopped the orange blades before they could injure his nephew. Then his movements turned into a blur as the efforts of Snoke to murder Kylo increased a hundredfold.  
Tiny flecks of blood dropped onto the ground around Kylo and Luke, though Snoke could not tell to whom it belonged. He stopped his floating sabers and looked on in amusement. “Undone by your obligation to protect others,” he motioned with his finger for one of the orange blades to impale his apprentice, but was deflected by his uncle standing over him. The Supreme Leader laughed. “At long last, it is time for the Jedi to end.”

Outstretching his arms, a dozen more orange blades rose up around the leader of the First Order. Lightning crackled at the end of his fingertips…  
And then the lightsabers dropped to the ground as the Supreme Leader was knocked several feet to the side by a green blaster bolt.  
Chewbacca lowered his bowcaster and growled triumphantly.  
Even with a hole through his chest, Snoke rose to his feet and hurled his sabre-pike at the Wookiee.  
The spear froze in mid-flight and then dropped to the ground. Luke turned to Snoke and rushed him; both lightsabers raised high for a killing stroke.  
The Jedi stopped inches from Snoke, his weapons close enough to cause the flesh on the Supreme Leader’s neck to smoke. Veins stood out on the Luke’s neck as he struggled against the Force holding him back from ending the battle. Under his blades, the Supreme Leader smiled. “Yes! Behold my apprentice!”

Luke shifted his gaze to where his nephew once lay.  
Now standing, Kylo reached out with the Force holding his uncle in place, his red lightsaber ignited at his side.  
“Ben,” Luke whispered. “Please don’t.”  
“It is the only way,” Kylo’s voice came out in a raspy wheeze underneath his helm. “...to bring balance. I cannot bring balance without power,”  
Taking two steps forward, Kylo spun once to put momentum behind the wide sweeping slash to decapitate the Jedi.  
The blade crackled and hissed as it sped through the air and plunged into Snoke’s chest.  
For the first time since Kylo had known Snoke, the ancient man’s eyes were surprised. The Supreme Leader’s gaze slowly drifted up to his apprentice. His deformed face shook as it formed into a smile. “You are—”

Kylo pulled the blade free and removed the head of the Supreme Leader. Extinguishing his lightsaber, he dropped to the ground. Luke rushed over to remove his helmet but Kylo waved him away and then pointed to the areas around his head where the metal had melted. Before Luke could say anything, the former apprentice pointed to the case—now on the floor—containing the mask. “It’s not over yet. Snoke’s enemy…” his breath came out in wheezes, “I can find him. We must end this.”  
Together they rose, and Ben pulled the mask forward from the shattered case.  
Luke intercepted it on its way to Ben’s open hand. He turned it over, studying the relic from different angles. “Must you go through with this?” Luke paused, taking his nephew’s arm and wrapping it around his shoulders. “I guess a better question is; would you stop if I asked?”  
“I don’t think I would, uncle. I mean to see this through. To the end.”

Luke sighed. “I know.” he handed the mask to Ben, who tucked it away into his robes.  
Moments later, Chewbacca appeared on the other side of Ben to help carry him from the throne room.  
The way to the _Millenium Falcon_ was clear, as most of the troops abandon ship when the weapons systems went offline due to a malfunction caused by a particular astromech. Those who remained could only give puzzled stares as the Jedi and Wookiee helped Kylo Ren down the halls of the _Supremacy._

The dreadnought rocked and buckled under the nonstop barrage from both the Corellian and Resistance fleets. R2 skipped diagnostics on their own vessel despite the several warnings and scraped out of the hangar before they were transformed into little particles by the onslaught from outside.  
Kylo couldn’t help but feel some relief as he watched the _Supremacy_ ripped in half, followed by an explosion that no doubt lit up the sky for all of Corellia to see...


	22. -Corellian Orbit- M-11 Quadrant: Inner Rim

Princess Leia Organa and Captain Han Solo’s funeral was honored over the entire planet. Once power and functionality were restored to the transmission relay towers, all of Corellia listened in on the eulogy given to honor them. No mention of Kylo Ren was made, only that both Han and Leia saved the galaxy on more than one occasion and served their people to the very end.  
The battle between the First Order and the Resistance and Corellian Rebels ended shortly after the destruction of the _Supremacy._ Squadrons of TIE fighters scattered and fled upon receiving orders to fall back or retreat before their coms went silent. Those who continued to fight were brought down swiftly as many were alone and no longer had the support of destroyer-class ship.  
On the surface, Corellia was once again in the hands of its people. With the First Order evacuated, they quickly recaptured everything they’d lost over the last several years.

Klax, Poe and Ackbar stood around the holotable in silence; the pilot and Corellian waiting to report to the Fleet Admiral as he continued to glance at the door where the General normally entered. Admiral Ackbar cleared his throat.  
“My apologies, I have not yet grown accustomed to the absence of our General and Princess. Long have I battled for the freedoms of the Republic in some fashion or another and never has Leia’s presence been absent.” he sniffed once, stood up straight and continued. “Before her passing she requested I fill her position as acting General. However, she also insisted I was appointed three chief advisors. Wing Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance and Darvin Klax of the Corellian Insurgents,” the Mon Calamari looked to his left and then right. “The third does not appear to be present…”

Poe and Klax looked to each other and then around to the crew behind them. “Uh Admiral,” Poe held up his hands in confusion. “Who is it? Did they even survive the battle?”  
Ackbar pulled a small datapad out and studied the name. “I only met her in passing; her name is Rey. The one sent to Commander Luke Skywalker.” he returned the datapad to a compartment on his belt. “Until we are able to contact her, the Resistance will be under our leadership. Poe Dameron, Darvin Klax, do you accept this position?”  
Poe saluted the Admiral. “Proudly, sir.”  
Klax swallowed as he looked down on all the tiny people staring at him.  
“You’re not afraid, are you big guy?” Poe asked with a smile.

“Hardly.” his voice boomed, causing everyone but Poe and Ackbar to jump. “It’s just...your Resistance decimated the First Order in a very short window of time. If Snoke was on that ship,”  
“He was.” Ackbar said with finality.  
Klax shrugged his massive shoulders. “Then what’s left? Their base is gone, their leader’s dead, their fleet was all but eradicated...does anything remain to threaten us?”  
Admiral Ackbar pushed a button on the holotable, bringing up a starchart of the sector they were in. Little red and blue dots shimmered into view as the image rotated. “The fallback coordinates on the navigational systems recovered from the TIE fighters we’ve salvaged are identical. The programmed waypoint leads to the exact same location in the Unknown Regions. They’re going back...to something. With how quickly the First Order responded to the destruction of Starkiller Base, I believe there is more out there and Supreme Leader Snoke’s ‘First Order’ was merely the forward forces. Now that we have proven to be a threat, galactic war is sure to follow.”  
“With who?” Klax asked. On the holo, all the red dots vanished. “It is yet to be determined,” Ackbar said in slight frustration. “The intel we have on the Supreme Leader is incredibly limited.”

Poe folded his arms. “What about Finn?”  
“His mission is classified, Commander Dameron.” Ackbar said.  
Poe looked over his shoulder. “You heard the Admiral. Authorized personnel only.”  
As the the majority of the _Raddus_ crew filed out, Klax leaned over to Poe. “Who’s Finn?”  
Poe’s eyebrows went up a couple inches. “Former stormtrooper. Helped me escape after I was captured back on Jakku. Good guy, you’ll like him.”


	23. -The Old Perlemian Trade Route- O-8 Quadrant Prackla Sector: Expansion Regions

After dropping out of hyperspace, Rey cut the power to her engines. She gazed at the stars, part of her still in disbelief over everything she’d taken part of the last several months. Letting go of the control steering, she wrapped one of her hands around the handle of her saberstaff at her side and closed her eyes. Since leaving Ahch-to, she’d grasped the weapon several times to remind herself of the role she played in the galaxy. In the quiet of space, Rey felt more receptive to the Force.  
 _No,_ she thought. _Not more receptive...less distracted._

The presence of the Force on Ahch-To was an ever-constant entity, in which it took little—if any—effort to summon. Even when not concentrating on it, the energy flowing through all living things never diminished.  
While in space and thousands of miles away from the nearest planet, she could still feel it, but only just.  
Closing her eyes, she reached out and brushed the Force with her thoughts. The link she felt was faint with nothing but space surrounding her, but far more defined. Instead of allowing herself to be enveloped by it, she focused all her will and awareness into funneling the continuous power into her subconscious.  
Once again she saw her father in the field, turning to smile at her. Again she watched him run up and give her a hug, she watched the same conversations and scenarios play out…  
Opening her eyes she sighed, looking down at her double-bladed lightsaber.

 _Did you go back...any further?_ She heard the faint voice of Luke in her head.  
 _“Further?”_ she asked. _“What do you mean? How can I remember a time before I existed?”_  
Luke shook his head. _“Some who possessed the ability to look into the past have lost themselves trying to figure out how events went wrong, what they could have done differently, to the point where they forget about living in the present. You did not fall into this trap.”_  
Rey remained still as she thought about the conversation.  
Closing her eyes once more, she slowly opened herself up to the Force.

This time when her childhood memories appeared, she pushed away from them and moved into the shadows of her mind. For what felt like several hours, the darkness clouding her vision was like space without stars. Sounds were muted, her vision limited. Every time she caught a glimmer of color or light to follow to a deeper memory, it would fade into nothingness.  
Rey started to release her connection with the Force.  
In that moment, a torrent of sounds and images flooded into her mind filling her senses with memories not her own…

A beautiful, strong young woman only slightly older than herself with golden, shoulder-length hair stood atop a palace balcony and spoke to thousands of people. _"War is intolerable. We have been deceived into thinking that we must be a part of it. I say the moment we committed to fighting, we already lost."_ Many appeared to absorb the words she spoke while just as many turned away in anger and bitterness.  
The memory blurred and reshaped itself; Rey watched as the woman—now cloaked—stayed close to several armed guards as they escorted her from what part of the massive city to another. Several figures wearing armor and jetpacks appeared from everywhere, ambushing them. Just before fire opened up on both sides, one of the attackers shouted, _“FOR MANDALORE!”_ Blaster bolts filled Rey’s vision. Men and women on both sides screamed as they fell to the ground wounded or dead. Damaged jetpacks exploded or sent those wearing them hurtling into the sides of buildings.

Rey turned away, having no desire to look upon the carnage any more than she had too.  
When the sounds of battle ceased, she turned back to see a new scene; the golden-haired woman stood alone, clearly nervous, in a dimly lit room with several guards posted outside. She wrung her hands together and paced the lavish quarters as she waited for something. Or someone.  
She stopped and faced the open door upon hearing voices outside.

 _“Right this way. Thank you for coming on such short notice; our guards can’t keep up with the attempts on her life.”_ said an older man’s voice.  
Two men entered her room then; a Jedi Master and his Padawan. The older one was tall, wore a ponytail and a short beard. His arms were crossed under the large sleeves of his drab, brown robes. Next to him stood his short-haired, clean-shaven student, whose blue-eyed gaze made her feel more anxious than when she was waiting for them to show up. She turned away nervously, which in turn made the Padawan grin ear to ear.  
The young man held out his hand.

 _“Hello there.”_  
The Jedi Master held out a hand in front of his Padawan, motioning him to step back. In a voice sounding like the very epitome of calm he responded, _“It is our honor to both serve and protect you Duchess. I am Qui-gon Jinn. This is my Padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi.”_  
The young woman looked to the Padawan and then to the Jedi. _“Thank you for coming. It is most generous of the Jedi Counsel and the Republic for sending not one, but two protectors to watch over me. I am eternally grateful.”_ She bowed her head. _“I am Satine Kryze of Clan Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore.”_  
Rey felt the breath leave her lungs.

The sky echoed the roar of a Kom’rk class fighter and she spun around in time to see it pass overhead. On the ground, the older Jedi lead a group of Mandalorians against another while the Padawan escorted the Duchess through the city with lightsaber drawn.  
The image changed again, with Obi-wan and Satine hiding inside the ruins of a building with the Duchess laying her head against the young Force wielder’s chest.  
The memory returned her to the room the Duchess of Mandalore first met her protectors, except she watched from a distance as the Padawan she come to care for was admonished by his master.

Another memory took her near a landing pad, where Obi-wan looked deep into the eyes of Satine, waiting for her to respond to something he said. When she replied with silence, he gave her a final smile, turned and walked up the ramp of a shuttle.  
As the vessel ascended into the sky, tears ran down the cheeks of the Duchess as she caressed her stomach.  
Rey inhaled a sharp intake of air when she came out of her trance.  
Once the effects of the Force vision had worn off, she looked on at the insides of the X-wing as though she were seeing it for the first time. Her eyes rested on a flashing light next to her comlink. She tapped the button and a man’s voice she’d only heard once before started playing.

“Rey, this is Wing Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance fleet. I received these codes and transmission frequency upon the new assignment of leadership,” his voice changed from serious to somber. “Princess Leia Organa has passed away during our battle with the First Order at Corellia and has designated Ackbar, myself, a Corellian named Darvin Klax and you as the new leaders of the Resistance. We believe both Snoke and Kylo Ren perished with the destruction of the Supremacy, but the threat is far from over. Please return to us soon; the remainder of Snoke’s armada all fled to the same location where we believe a larger force is making ready to attack.  
“Finn’s mission was successful in gathering intel from Wayland; and is in the process of locating a suitable location to relay everything on the Supreme Leader and hopefully the plans he had for the Republic. Depending on what is discovered will determine our next move.”  
A long pause.

“May the Force be with you. Commander Dameron out.”  
The light on her com continued to blink and so she pressed the button again.  
“Hey Rey,” Finn’s voice said.  
Her mouth drew up into a smile upon hearing her friend’s voice.  
“So, I’m partially droid now after the psychopath cut my spine in half,” he gave a half-hearted laugh before speaking again. “The General sent me to get information on Snoke, can you believe it? Never thought they’d trust me to do anything important so soon...Didn’t turn out how I thought it would, but it all worked out just the same,” he cleared his throat. “I uh, I heard you were okay after Starkiller Base and wanted to let you know I’m okay, too. I don’t know how we got off the planet before it was destroyed...before I went unconscious I thought about you laying on the ground and how I’d failed. But we survived somehow…” there was a beep signaling his allotted time was nearly up. “Okay I wanted to tell you Maz gave me a name of a mercenary of some kind who might be willing to teach me,”  
Rey’s eyebrows furrowed. Teach him? She wondered.

The holorecording continued. “After what happened, I don’t want to be caught off guard again. I want to fight alongside you, Rey; but to do that I have to be able to hold my own. They told me you’re training with a Jedi. Next time we meet, we’ll give the First Order something to be afraid of.  
“Stay alive Rey; and May the Force be with you. Finn out.”  
Rey couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride upon hearing Finn’s voice. When she’d met him he’d been afraid and unsure of himself—much like herself—but now had the conviction of someone who knew exactly what they wanted and was willing to do whatever it took to get it.

Opening an encrypted channel the message from Poe came in on, she pressed and held a button to record a her own transmission.  
“Poe Dameron, this is Rey, Padawan of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. I will return to the Resistance as soon as I am able,” she flipped several switches powering on the engines and hyperdrive. Taking hold of the steering she leaned back in her seat. “But first I have business…on Mandalore. End of transmission.”  
After hitting the button to send the message, she pushed forward on the lever controlling the drive speeds. Stars blurred around her and with a thunderous boom, entered into hyperspace.


	24. -Malachor- S-4 Quadrant Chorlian Sector: Outer Rim Territories

The _Millenium Falcon_ touched down below the surface of the dark planet of Malachor, sending up plumes of dust when it landed. Inside, medical droids finished removing the last of Kylo Ren’s cracked and melted helm from his head and were sealing the remaining gashes as Luke walked in. “Your Knights will be here soon. Do you have the strength to face them alone if you’re challenged?”  
Ben nodded, saying nothing.  
Luke sat next to his nephew lying on the table. “I’ll stay Ben.”  
Ben shook his head and sat up. “No. She doesn’t see me as she sees you. Only I can get close enough. Only I can gain her trust,” he coughed, showering his hand with flecks of blood. “If she destroys you, the Dark Side will consume the galaxy.”  
Luke studied his nephew, concern worrying his face. “You know who waits for us in the Unknown Regions then? Is she Sith?”  
“No. She is older…much older…”

Luke’s eyes went to where the inside pocket of Ben’s robe would be. “The Sith Relic?”  
Ben patted the mask under his cloak. “It’s been whispering to me since we left Snoke’s throne room.” The Supreme Leader’s former apprentice got to his feet and plucked his lightsaber from the air flying toward him to clip it to his belt. “Where will you go?”  
Luke stood up. “I will watch events from afar. The girl you captured—Rey—will lead the galaxy into its final battle.”  
One of Ben’s partial eyebrows arched in some fascination. “Does she have the strength to lead? Will she be ready when the time comes?”  
“If the Force wills it.” Without warning, Luke embraced his nephew. “Your mother and father loved you, never forget this. The Dark Side will only grow stronger from here and extremely difficult to resist. Remember their love and trust in the Force in your darkest moments.” The Jedi Master backed away to let Ben head toward the door.  
Kylo pressed the button extending the ramp to the ground. Before descending the stairs he looked at the Wookiee watching him, nodded and said “Chewbacca.”  
Chewie howled in return and turned to head back toward the cockpit.

Luke watched his nephew enter into the ruined city and vanish from site. At his side, R2-D2 whistled and beeped.  
“No, I don’t know what he has planned but he’s done more than proven himself. We must trust in the Force and await our final moment.” He placed his cybernetic hand on the droid’s domed-shaped head and pushed the button raising the ramp.  
From the ground, Ben watched the light freighter he came in on disappear into the low, dark clouds. Removing the mask from his robes, he held it up in the dim light to study it. The relic whispered promises of power into his thoughts, attempting to convince him of the peace he could achieve if he possessed but a fraction of the Sith’s knowledge.  
 _Not just the Sith, but of your former master. The Supreme Leader wore this mask too, for a time. You would learn his secrets. More of his Master. His ambitions and plans would be yours to implement if you so desire…_

Ben wondered how much more corruption from the Dark Side he could endure before it consumed him. Luke had told him years ago he was unlike any other Force wielder he’d ever known or read about. Never before had any individual enveloped by its taint resisted the Dark Side for so long without being utterly controlled by it. He felt it wrapped around his heart and mind every moment of every day, often influencing his thoughts and actions; but never had it gained complete control. A part of his conscious remained untouched, though he could not explain why.  
If he were to don the mask, could he resist it? Or would it finally break the last part of him linked to Ben Solo?  
He sensed the Knights of Ren approaching.  
“For the Balance,” Kylo said as he pressed the mask against his face.

Behind him, Dar Muid’s droid-like voice was the only one who spoke amongst his followers. “Master Kylo, we received news the _Supremacy_ was destroyed. When you did not respond to our transmissions, we feared the worst. It is a relief to see you alive,” the first advisor took a hesitant step forward. “My Lord, where is your helm?”  
Kylo pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head and turned.  
The white mask caused the Knight to take a step back. Shadows covered Kylo’s face beneath the mask, neither his eyes nor lower face were visible. An eerie whisper accompanied his voice when he spoke. “You may now refer to me as Darth Ren,” he started walking toward the shuttle his warriors arrived on, his footsteps void of sound.  
Looking to the dark sky he said, “The Galaxy will fall without us. We will save them. And then,” he turned to the Knights, held up a hand and then closed it into a fist.

“We will rule them.”


	25. Afterward -Umbara- P-10 Quadrant Ghost Nebula Sector: Expansion Region

Finn swiped at the hovering medical bot again and again he missed.  
“Please remain still. Your overexertion before full recovery has caused noticeable damage along the thoracic and cervical spine. You must allow me to make repairs before your state worsens.”  
“Stay away from my head with those needles then,” he snapped back. Looking straight ahead, he tried not to think about the tiny syringe-like tools repairing the metal wiring in his back. He clutched the edge of the table, taking deep breaths.  
Leaning against the doorway still in her stormtrooper armor, Nix watched in mild fascination. “I’ll admit Eighty-Seven, that’s one hell of a scar.”  
“It’s Finn,” he said between clenched teeth. “I’m Finn and you’re Nix. We can’t use our numbers anymore,” he looked over at her and then back to the wall. “Why haven’t you changed yet? We’re going outside as soon as this is done.”

“Well _Finn,_ I don’t exactly own much beyond my uniforms; which I didn’t bring. And we’ve never been here before. I’d rather have some form of armor on if we get attacked.”  
“You’ll be attacked if you wear that,” he winced. “Only stormtroopers don’t shoot at other stormtroopers...well not on purpose anyway.”  
Nix went to one of the small windows and looked out. “Do you know how you’re going to find this...Onik San?” she laughed, though it lacked any feeling. “Kind of get the feeling it’s going to be hard to find anyone on a world where it’s always dark, since neither of us is, you know, a mynock.”  
“Did you finish the transmission to the Resistance on Snoke?”

“I needed a break. As much as I love the sound of my own voice, even I get tired of hearing it,” she sat down in a stool next to him and picked up his jacket. Turning it over she ran her fingers down the patch job covering the back. “So are you going to tell me what happened or am I gonna gues—”  
“Kylo Ren.”  
Her thin eyebrows shot up. “Snoke’s apprentice?” she whistled. “First Phasma, now Ren. Why stop with them? I doubt the Supreme Leader ever had someone purposely...” her words faded away into a nervous laugh. “This whole plan in getting intel on Snoke isn’t some quest to anger the three most evil people in the galaxy is it?”  
“What??” Finn asked. “Are you insane?”  
She shrugged. “Had to ask. If someone did that to me, I’d be fairly intent on getting payback.”  
Finn turned his head so he wouldn’t have to look at her.  
Her eyes doubled in size. “Oh Finn, you can’t be serious.”

“About what?”  
“You didn’t come here to learn how to fight Phasma. You want to get another shot at Kylo Ren!” She tossed his jacket at him and stood up. “Kylo Ren is on a completely different level than you or I, Finn. You could train for decades and still never have an edge on him! If he’s half as capable as Snoke, you’ll die!”  
“You don’t know that,”  
“Oh really?” she asked folding her arms over her chest. “Can you crush people’s throats with your mind?” she paused, waiting for his response. When none came she continued. “Can you see into the future? How about _shoot kriffing lightning out of your hands?!?”_  
“He can’t do that,” Finn argued.  
“Karabast Finn, if Snoke can do it why couldn’t he?”  
Finn regarded her with a look of concern on his face. “Snoke can shoot lightning out of his hands?”  
“Yeah. And that’s not the worst of what he can do.” she shook her head. “We need to get to your Resistance. I’ll finish the transmission then—“  
“No.” Finn said.

The droid hovered away and said. “Repairs complete, FN-2187. Please refrain from any strenuous activity until the next Centaxday.”  
Nix gave Finn a puzzled look. “I thought you said no more numbers.”  
“First Order droid,” sitting up, he pulled his shirt off a hook and slowly put it on. “It required an operating number to do procedures.” After putting on his jacket he said, “After what happened with Ren, I can’t go back. I never thought I’d face him but I did,” picking up his blaster he checked the ammo counter and then holstered it. “For all I know we may never see each other again. But if we do?” he shook his head, remembering Starkiller Base. “I’m going to make him work for what he takes.”  
Ninety-six nodded. “You would have made a good leader, Eighty-Seven.” Going over to the doorway, she picked up her blaster rifle and slung it over her shoulder. “Alright Finn. Let’s go find your teacher. Maybe he can teach me a thing or two as well.”  
Two hours later into the bioluminescent forests of Umbara, Finn tripped for the fiftieth or so time over a root. He stayed on the ground for a bit, wondering if the coordinates Maz gave him were any good.

“You alright?” Nix asked.  
“Yeah. I think it’s the gravitational pull getting to me.”  
Nix rolled her eyes and held out her hand. “There’s a gravitational pull, but I don’t think that’s what the problem is,” he took her hand and got to his feet. She smiled at him as she brushed the dirt and leaves off his jacket. “For the record, I did volunteer to take lead.”  
Finn shooed her away. “I’m fine.”  
“How’s your back?”  
“I’m fine.” he repeated. He started walking and hadn’t taken two steps before he went down again. Rolling over he threw up his hands in frustration. “I swear they’re coming up out of the ground to trip me!”

Nix massaged her neck and then switched shoulders with her gun. “I’m thinking we both need something to eat...maybe a little rest. I—”  
Deeper within the trees, they heard a branch snap.  
Finn got to his feet, Nix already had her rifle up and ready.  
“Lower your weapons, if you care anything for your survival,” said a strange, gurgling voice.  
“We’re not looking for a fight,” Finn said, raising his hands. “We just need to find someone and we’ll be on our way.” He looked to Nix and nodded his head at her weapon and then to the direction of the voice. The girl scoffed and whispered, “I’m not lowering anything.”  
“You have exactly three seconds to comply and then I will order my men to open fire.”

Finn nodded again, his movements more exaggerated.  
Nix shook her head and sighed, lowering her weapon.  
Twenty or so pale, bald men came out from behind trees and from under bushes, each wielding unusual blasters and wearing an envirosuit of some kind. “Umbara is closed to the galaxy. You are violating trespasser laws as all offworlders are unwelcome at this time. You will be escorted to Tumaris City to await sentencing.”  
Nix flashed Finn a bitter look as she tightened her grip on her rifle.  
Finn shook his head.

A howl erupted from the forest, startling everyone in the vicinity. Blaster fire flashed from the darkness, each bolt finding their mark in an Umbaran skull. Finn and Nix dropped to the ground while the Umbarans turned and unleashed rapid fire into the new assailant.  
Seconds later three more shots came from the canopy; and again each finding their targets. The Umbarans redirect their shots toward the treetops and the moment they did, a large, hairy figure sprinted out of the darkness shooting with blaster pistols from each hand. The creature took down four of his enemies with his weapons, kicked one in the chest hard enough to hear the bones in his chest crack and punched through one of the clear helmets of another before they reacted to the attack. With how close their ambusher was however, several struggled with a clear shot with how quick their target moved among their ranks.

The hairy being had drawn a sword at some point and wasted no time cutting through weapons, armor and flesh. When only two Umbarans remained, they fled; but only made it so far. The creature hurled the blade he carried at one of the soldiers; and as it whistled through the air the creature flipped a rifle from its back over its shoulder to catch it, took aim and fired a single shot.  
The silence in the area was deafening.  
Then the creature walked to his pistols, picked them up and holstered them. Next it walked to its sword, pulled it free from the slain Umbarran, and began wiping the blade with a cloth produced from a belt.  
It walked back to where Finn and Nix lay prostrate on the ground and stood over them as it cleaned the blade with meticulous care.

Finn swallowed. “Are you gonna kill us?”  
The creature paused. “No.” It said in a deep, quiet voice.  
Nix looked up. “Can we get up?”  
The creature shrugged. The narrow slits of his nose on his boar-shaped face flared only slightly as he breathed, indicating he’d exerted very little energy in the encounter.  
Finn and Nix stood up and brushed themselves off.  
“Deserters?” he asked.  
It was Finn’s turn to glare at Nix, pointing at her armor. “I told you!”  
Nix rolled her eyes.  
“The two of you need to leave. The punishment for trespassing on Umbara is death.” he looked down the edge of the blade and nodded with approval before sheathing it. “Farewell.”  
“Hold on,” Finn said moving toward the stranger.  
The warrior turned quickly, causing Finn to jump back. “Do not follow me.”  
“I won’t...we just…” he looked to Nix who motioned for him to ask whatever questions he could before they lost the chance.  
“We are looking for a warrior,” Finn explained. “A Whiphid named Onik San.”  
The creature advanced on Finn, stopping less than an inch away from him, staring down with cunning, dark eyes. “Why are you looking for _him?”_  
“I’m a friend of Maz Kanata’s. She said he could teach me…” he looked around at the massacre that had taken place and then met the gaze of the Whiphid, motioning to the fallen bodies. “...to do that.”

Onik San took a deep breath and exhaled audibly, his tusks twitching as he considered Finn’s words.  
“Maz sent you, did she?” he said more than asked.  
Finn nodded rapidly.  
The Whiphid studied Finn and then looked to Nix. “Her too?”  
Before Finn could answer Nix shouted, “Yes!”  
Onik San grumbled something under his breath and turned away.  
“Then follow me, root hunter.” The Whiphid went into a brisk jog, disappearing into the forest.  
“Root hunter?” Finn asked.  
Nix laughed as she passed him. “Oh I like him.”  
Finn narrowed his eyes at the former stormtrooper as he rubbed his back. Looking at the fallen Umbarans for the last time, he clenched his jaw ignoring the pain he felt in his spine. “I’ll be ready for the fight next time Rey,” he took off into a jog after Nix.  
“I’ll be ready.”

 

…to be continued in Episode IX


End file.
